


Lonely Like Me

by Tecrus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chapter 28 is just Smut, Character Development, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Just skip to 28 if that's all ya want, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 62,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecrus/pseuds/Tecrus
Summary: Peep is attending her first college party, hoping to make atleast one new friend. Just as she's about to leave she runs into a girl that might be just what she was looking for.





	1. Party Time

A hand wiped across the surface of a fogged up mirror. In it's reflection was a young woman. She had a slim build and brown hair but what was most noticeable was the pink heart shaped patch she wore over her left eye. She had just stepped out of the shower and after blow drying her hair, she put it up into two buns. She looked back at herself in the mirror.

"Okay Peep. You got this. It's your first actual real-life college party and you're not gonna screw it up." She said, hyping herself up to shake away the nerves.

Peep had never been to any kind of party, in fact. She had a very sheltered life so even birthday parties as a child were out of the question. She wasn't sure if she'd even like it but she wanted to meet new people. She only had two friends, Yelp and Bloop. Peep feels like they're all just friends by proximity though since they share a dorm suite.

The bun-haired woman perused her wardrobe for the perfect outfit. She had finally settled on a pink cardigan and simple white pants. She never really dressed up so this was the best she could muster. She walked out the door after locking it and headed towards the party.

Even a few blocks away she could hear the music. The noise was already starting to bother her. She thought of just turning back now.

"I could just make the next one. Yeah. Try again later. No one even knew I'd be here" she said quietly to herself.

As she was about to turn around her friend, Yelp, could be heard squawking at her from just a bit up the street.

"Oh my stars! Peep I can't believe _you_ are actually coming out to a party!"

Most of the people loitering outside were staring right at Peep now. Peep looked mortified and gave a sheepish smile and a faint wave in Yelp's direction and she started to approach her.

"Oh, um, hey Yelp. Didn't know you'd be here" Peep said as they made thier way into the house.

"Of course I'd be here. I need to keep up appearances and anybody who's anybody is here." Yelp had the smug look on her face that she normally had. Peep thinks that she's made that face so many times that it's just Yelp's default mode. Yelp could see that Peep was out of her comfort zone.

"Wait right here. I'll go get you something" the blonde said as she walked away before even getting a response.

She returned moments later with two red cups. She handed one to Peep and one to thier other friend, Bloop, who had just joined them.

"Here. Drink this. It'll make you fun"

Peep examined the liquid. It was an amber color and smelled terrible. She gave a hesitant look to her friends who gave a thumbs up in return. She took a sip. It took all of her willpower to not spit it out. It tasted as bad as it smelled. Yelp noticed her expression

"Yeah. You get used to it. It's not meant to be enjoyable."

"Kind of like this whole party. The loud music, crowds of people, and terrible drinks aren't really my thing. I think I'll just head back home."

Peep shoved her way through the crowd of drunken dancers. One elbowed her right in the ribs and she fell to the beer soaked ground. A black-nailed hand reached out to her.

She took the hand and saw that it belonged to a pig-tailed woman. The tips of which here a deep pink. Peep noticed the girl had a couple of piercings and dark makeup on as well.

"Ya okay? The people around here are so self-absorbed that they don't even notice when the hit someone" the mystery girl jeered while pointing to the crowd of people.

"Especially _that_ one" this time she pointed at Yelp, "I can tell just by lookin' at her that she talks about herself nonstop."

Peep giggled before responding "oh you have no idea."

The pink-haired girl laughed as well before turning to look at Peep.

"The names Spinel, by the way"

"Peep"

"Well Peep, how's about you accompany me in getting the hell out of here? I thought this one would be cool but all these parties are the same. Nothin' but a bunch of nobodies stumblin' around thinkin' they're cool" Spinel reach out her hand for Peep.

"Anywhere but here would be great" Peep responded as she took Spinel's hand once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my attempt at drawing the Spinel and Peep
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Tecrus_8/status/1229710052266856448


	2. Down by the River

Moonlight shimmered over the water of the underpass river. The light illuminated the graffiti on the bridge walls. Peep was surprised by how few phallic depictions there were. In fact, all the art here was actually good. Whoever made the majority of the sprawled out words was fairly talented. Peep's trance was broken by the sound of clanking metal. She turned to see Spinel shaking a can of spray paint.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Peep, "aren't you worried about being caught?! You could get a decent fine for this!"

"Relax doll. I've never been caught doin' anything. Not taggin', stealin', trespassin', hell, not even murder"

Peep let her worry show on her face with that last one causing Spinel to hold her sides laughing.

"Gee, really got ya with that one, huh? I'm a bit hurt at how quickly ya believed it though" laughed Spinel as she handed Peep and can of blue spray paint.

"Here. It'll be fun. Really gets a lotta emotions outta ya. The good and bad."

Peep took the spray can and proceeded to stare at it for a good minute. Hesitating to push down on the nozzle.

"Uuum do ya not know how to tag?" Spinel said while peering over Peeps shoulder. "Don'tcha worry, doll. I'll show ya how it's done"

Spinel took her own can and started to make a simple outline.

"See? Easy, right? Just give it a try"

Peep brought her can parallel to the wall pushing on the nozzle as she did so. She pushed a bit too hard causing more paint that she expected to expel out of it. She flinched and dropped the can in surprise making Spinel burst out in laughter again. Peep's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Wow Peep. Skittish much? Look, ya don't hafta do it if ya don't really wanna. I won't be offended. We can just chill if ya want" she said gesturing toward the bank.

"Y-yeah. That'd be nice. I've just tried to many new things all at once today."

They sat down by the riverbank. As soon as Spinel sat she reached into her back pocket pulling out a silver canister. She unscrewed the top and proceeded to take a sip before offering it to Peep who took it to examine it.

"Uh thank you, but what is it?" She inquired

"Whiskey. Gotta warn ya though, it's cheap shit. Can't go all out like those snobby college kids"

"I'll pass thank you" she said as she passed it back. "Wait so are you not in college?"

"Hell no. I got better things to do with my time"

"Like spray painting bridges and drinking by the river?" Peep joked.

"Hey I'm livin' the dream here doll. Got no one to tell me what to do or buggin' me all the time"

"What were you doing at the party then if you don't go to school here?"

"I got a a couple of folks I hang with that do. Those kids that just toke up all day, ya know. They mentioned it the other day so I thought I'd crash to get some free booze. Maybe take home a pretty dame."

Peep blushed at her comment before speaking again. Spinel lied down on the grass with her hands behind her head.

"I think I've heard of you around campus. Like, rumors, I suppose. That you're a, well, bit of a vagabond."

"I prefer the term 'guttersnipe'. Sounds way cooler. But, uh yeah, that's pretty much true. Don't really have a place to belong anymore. I mean, I have an apartment but that's just where I sleep. Don't really have a sense of belonging there or anywhere."

Peep looked concern and was about the comfort the pink hair girl until she looked up at her and spoke.

"But, uh, you must have a past too with an eye like that. Wait- shit. That sounded so rude. Fuck" Spinel sat back up with her hands of each side of her head. "I didn't mean to sound like such a mook. I just mean, we both seem to have stuff like that goin' on, ya know?"

Peep brought a thin hand up to her clothed eye.

"Oh, um, yeah. I didn't really grow up in the best household. I was practically a servant. One day this just sort of happened. I'm sure you know how that goes. I only just recently got my freedom. It's been so liberating here at school. Everyday I get to get up and actually do what I want to do. Not what someone commanded me to. I know you think it's all lame but when I've only ever know these two lives, I wouldn't trade what I have now for the world." Peep's eye started to tear up as she looked down at the ground.

"Woah, uh. Ya okay there doll?" Spinel's words broke her trance.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry. You've only just met me and here I am trying to sound like a Hallmark movie."

"What, no. Ya sound more like one of those Lifetime movies." Spinel was trying to lighten the mood.

"Jeez. I thought I had low self-esteem before but that obliterated it." They both laughed at each other's jokes breaking any tension that was there.

A few minutes went by with both just lying there in the grass, enjoying the chill autumn air. Peep sat up prompting Spinel to do the same. Peep was the first to break the silence. She grabbed Spinel's hand and she was about to speak.

"Look, we're both broken and alone but we could be broken and alone together. Would give me a chance and go out sometime?" Peep's face was a pink as Spinel's hair who sat there, stunned and mute.

Spinel let go of her hands as she stood up.

"Listen, Peep. I can't do this. Not again. I-I'm sorry but I gotta go." Peep could hardly process what she heard before Spinel bolted away leaving Peep sitting there alone.


	3. Alone again

The wind started to pick up a bit, cooling the already chilled air. Peep was still sitting where she had been left. Not really knowing what to do next. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest and her hand facing down.

_I really screwed up big this time. I just got so excited. It was just so refreshing to meet someone like me that I had to go and blow it by scaring her off. I knew I was taking things too far too fast. _She thought as her eyes started to get all misty.

She continued to sit motionless for a while longer until the wind was too much. Peep finally stood up. She looked over at the bridge. With a somber expression she examined the walls again. Appreciating the brightly colored designs Spinel had painted. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she ran her fingers along the width of the wall before she finally made her way to the end. With a sigh she started to walk up the slope taking one last look at the river before making her way home.

The door tumblers clanged as Peep made her way into her dorm. It was completely dark, with nobody home. Her friends must still be out or staying somewhere else for the night. 

_Just another typical night of soul crushing solitude._

Peep slouched her shoulders in disappointment and dragged herself to her bed, hoping that tomorrow might bit an improvement. 

The sound of Yelp's alarm could be heard even from Peep's room. The walls were cheaply constructed and were as thin as paper. Not wanting to get up, Peep waited for it's owner to silence it but after 10 minutes or so she made her way to Yelp's room. 

Despite her irritated state, she still opted to be polite and knocked first. After a few minutes, with the alarm still going off, Peep barged in. Her irritation grew once she saw that the room was vacant. 

<strike></strike>"Ugh! Again?! I've told her countless times that if you're not going to be here then don't set an alarm!" Peep yelled towards the empty room as she ripped out the alarm cord.

With her day already starting out terribly, she decided to already get it over with. She started the shower. As she waited for the water to warm up she stared herself down in the mirror. She didn't even undo her hair before falling asleep so her buns were completely disheveled. Her eye a bit red with her makeup smeared around them. 

_I look as bad as I feel. Maybe my face alone is what scared her off. _

Just thinking of Spinel made Peep sigh in frustration.

_Will I even see her again? I don't even know how I'd find her anyway. She doesn't even go to this school. Even if I did find her, would she even want to see me? See me after I made a fool of myself by spilling my guts out to someone who was practically a stranger?_

Peep stepped into the shower and stood still. Letting the water just run down always made her feel better, even on her worst days. But she still couldn't shake off her thoughts. Her thoughts of how she ruined the one good thing that's happened to her in a long time. 

_I actually had a chance of making a genuine friend and maybe more but I let myself get carried away because I was just so desper-_

Peep's self-deprecating thought got interrupted by a loud pounding on the bathroom door.

"Don't you dare go in my room again Peep! I'll go to the RA about this if you do it again!"

Peep was glad that the sound of the shower and the door helped muffle out her complaining. She really didn't need this today. She hopped out and quickly got dressed and saw Yelp standing outside the door with her arms crossed over her chest. Bloop was sitting over in the living room, clearly trying to avoid the inevitable argument. 

"Well maybe if you'd turn off your own damn alarm I wouldn't have to do it for you like I do everything else!" Peep yelled as she got in Yelp's face.

Yelp put up in her hands in surrender. "Take it easy Peep. Here I thought getting laid would have mellowed you out but you're more wound up than ever" 

Peep raised and eyebrow to her as she backed off. "What are you going on about?"

"I saw you leave with that weirdo last night. I figured you must have finally found someone who could put up with you. You two really left in a hurry and I saw how you were looking at her. Practically drooled all over her."

Peep pursed her lips, glowering at Yelp. 

"You know, you talk too much. I get you have a big mouth but you should really learn to shut up once in a while. Besides, it's none of your business what I was doing with anyone."

Yelp had that look on her face again. That smug one that always irritated Peep to no end.

"Oh I get it! She rejected you didn't she? Jeez, if you couldn't even make it with someone like _that _then who else would have you?" Yelp was out for blood now that she had been insulted. 

Unfortunately Peep's fragile confidence wasn't a match for Yelp's words that sound like they were ripped straight from Peep's thoughts. Peep's hostility started to wane as fully processed Yelp's words. Bloop has since stood up and made her way over to mediate. 

"Yelp, that was completely uncalled for." softly spoke Bloop. "You know how she is and I know you don't really believe what you said. You're just talking to hurt her because what she said was actually true."

Having someone else speak against her caused Yelp to hesitate to speak again. Yelp looked at the ground before rolling her eyes. 

"Whatever. Yeah, you're right. Okay Peep? I was just trying to hurt your feelings. I didn't really mean it so you can stop crying okay? I'm sorry so let's just let this go." Yelp's half-assed apology was as good as it was going to get. Peep settled for it anyway, knowing that it was easier than to keep the conversation going. 

"Yeah, okay sure. No hard feelings, I guess."

Yelp let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I'll fix you some breakfast and you can tell us all about your problems."

Bloop put her hand on Peep's shoulder. "If you want to that is, maybe it'll make you feel better?" 

Peep was thankful to have Bloop around. "Yeah. Maybe it'd be better to talk about it."

They had all just finished their food while Peep told the last of what happened. 

"And then she just took off. I don't know where or even have the faintest clue. I-I have no clue for anything. What am I supposed to do?" Peep looked at the others for answers. 

Yelp spoke first with her finger pointing up in the air, " Well _I _think you sho-"

Bloop interjected, "You mentioned that she hung out with those stoner kids that always are by the fountain. You know, that fountain near the school's preforming arts theater." 

Yelp spoke up again "Oh right. _Those_ kids. They only hang out there because the fountain has a statue of a naked lady on it. I swear, some people never grow up. I mean, what's so fascinating about _that_?"

Deep in thought, Peep considered her options. "So you think I should head over there? Try to find her and apologize? What then? What if she accepts my apologies and only wants to be friends? Should I just take what I can get?"

Her two friends both looked at each other. Yelp chose to answer first. "Jeez, one question at a time Peep. Yes you should go find her if that's what you want. Don't just be friends with someone out of loneliness. That's pathetic -er, sorry. That's not how you should do it. Friendship is only worth it if you are both on the same level. Even if she wants nothing to do with you, you should still try so you won't have any regrets. This can still be a good learning experience for you. There will be others. Maybe someone that will be just want you deserve. You deserve to be happy no matter how you get to that point."

Peep looked up at Yelp. "That big mouth of yours isn't always a bad thing Yelp. Thanks. I'm going to go for it. I'm going to put myself out there again and try. Even if Spinel doesn't want to see me, I'll be able to say that I did all I could." 

Peep grabbed her keys as she opened the door. Looking back at her friends as the both yelled "Good luck"

Bloop turned to Yelp to her right, "So you think she's actually going to do it or chicken out before she even makes halfway to the fountain?" Bloop asked.

Yelp snorted as she laughed "oh not a chance in hell. She'll be back in in a few minutes, face beet-red and all."

"You're wrong. I think your words actually instilled some confidence in her. She seems to really care for this girl and wants to finally be happy. She's going to be fine now."


	4. Have You Seen This Clown?

Peep was about halfway to her destination. No doubt in her mind or a shred of hesitation. She was going to complete what she had sought out to do. 

The fountain was within view. The shimmering water made her think of the river last night which only strengthened her resolve. 

_I refuse to have that be my last memory of her. No way am I gonna let this just be as is._

She scanned the group ahead of her. Searching to see if Spinel was among them. Unfortunately, no pink-tipped hair could be seen. Peep let her disappoint show but her confidence did not waiver. She approached the cluster of students before her.

"Hey all" she said as she meekly waved towards no one in particular "I was wondering if any of you know where Spinel is?"

"Uh who?" A shaggy-haired girl murmured. 

A boy with multiple tattoos responded "you know, dude. Spinel, that chick that hangs out here sometimes. Pretty lanky, pink hair, snarky as all hell"

"Ooooh yeah. Her." The shaggy-haired girl turned back to Peep "yeah no. Haven't seen her since the other day. What's a person like you want with her anyway? Wait. Lemme guess. She either stole somethin' from ya or swindled you out of somethin', right?"

"Oh, no of course not. I was just looking for her to talk to her. If you haven't seen her could you tell me where she lives? Or where else she might be? Anything at all?" Peep was practically pleading despite trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Uh yeah there's those apartments at Leonard Springs. I think she lives in a studio there or something. Other than that I dunno. She never really talks about her personal stuff." 

"Leonard Springs, huh? Thank you so much. I really need to get going now." She took off as soon as she thanked them. She was about a 30 minute walk away from where she needed to be. Peep sprinted most of the way there just to be there even sooner. Nothing was going to hinder her.

Within about 20 minutes she had arrived. A bit out of breath she stopped to look at the multiple apartments before her.

_Shit! I didn't even get a number. What am I supposed to do?! Knock on every door until I find her?! That's a good way to get shot._

Peep looked around for a directory. Something to give her some information but nothing of the sort was at a place like this. 

"They said she lived in a studio so atleast that narrows it down. Just need to find where those are at" Peep said out loud to herself. 

There was a building nearby that seemed to house plenty of small apartments. She walked through the doorway and saw a panel of the nearby wall. A dozen or so buttons were on it with names next to some of them. She scrolled down, hoping that Spinel's name would be one of them. Peep was disappointed to see that none of the names were was she was looking for. Peep was starting to see how pointless this all was. A haggard looking man stumbled by behind her.

"You the case worker for that family next door or somethin'? Certainly don't look like ya belong 'round here or nothin'." He slurred out.

"Oh, um, n-no." Peep was caught off guard "nothing of the sort. I'm trying to find someone. This girl with dark hair with pink at the tips of her two pigtails. Do you know if she lives here?"

"Oh. Her. Yeah I've heard of her alright. Stole my welcome mat last week. Tried to get it back but she claimed she burned it. I'll tell ya her room number if you get me my damn mat back. What kinda person takes a welcome mat?!" 

Peep followed the man up the elevator. Within a couple floors, it stopped and he proceeded to leave, gesturing her to follow. She followed him down the hall. He stopped at a door and put his hand on the doorknob. He pointed a few doors down.

"That one down there, 208, that's hers. You can tell because it's been kicked in a few times. Girl never seems to have her keys on her but locks it anyway." He said as he entered his own apartment. 

Peep didn't even get the chance to thank him. She froze right where she stood. Her nerves were going crazy. All that confidence she had had just about run empty but it was too late to turn back now. She had come so far. She took a few deep breaths and slowly put one foot forward. 

Forcing herself to move until she had found herself right in front of appartment 208. The 8 was missing it's top nail and was barely hanging on. The man was right. There were multiple dents in the door and so many scuffs that most of the entire bottom half didn't even have paint anymore. 

With a deep sigh she knocked on the door. Doing so caused a loud thump to be heard from the other side. She could hear Spinel grumbling out a few curses as well and yelling towards the door before it even opened. 

"I already told ya. You ain't gettin' your god damn mat back so just fuck off alrea-" Spinel paused as she opened the door. Surprised to see that Peep was standing there. Clearly nervous but trying to project that she was determined. 


	5. Just Let Me Talk

The two stood still just staring at each other until Spinel came to her senses and tried to close the door. Peep intercepted by putting her foot in the way. She winced at the impact. Spinel glared at her.

"Just leave me alone wouldja?! Take a hint and go away!"

Peep's face was stern and was determined that she would say her piece, especially after all she's done to get this far.

"Just let me talk. Please? I just want to explain myself and then, if you want, I'll leave you alone forever."

_Alone forever?_ Those words repeated in Spinel's head.

Spinel get go of her grip and opened the door while gesturing Peep to come inside. Hurrying her way in, Peep took in her surroundings and surveyed the apartment. 

It certainly was a studio. Couldn't have been more than a couple hundred square feet. The room was certainly messy. Not dirty as in filthy, but more of a "clothes and whatnot strewn about everywhere" sort of way. Spinel noticed Peep's inspection. 

"Yeah yeah, I know it ain't exactly what you're used to at your _fancy college dorm_," She said with the last part being in a mocking tone. "But it's all I got so just deal with it" 

Peep was surprised that Spinel spoke first and felt a bit guilty that she had clearly offended her host.

"No no, it's not like that" Peep explained as she was raising her hands "I was just looking around, is all."

Spinel huffed and she shoved a pile of clothes off her couch. She sat down where the pile once was with Peep following close behind. They once again just sat in silence for a bit until Spinel gave a sidelong glance in Peep's direction. 

"Well?! Aren'tcha gonna say somethin' or what? It's what ya came all the way here for, right? " Spinel still wasn't fully looking at Peep.

With a look of concern, Peep spoke. "Well I just wanted to apologize for how I acted last night. I understand that I came on too strong and I creeped you out. I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you like that. It's just-"

Peep looked up to see that Spinel still wasn't fully looking just occasionally glancing over.

"Just that I haven't met someone like you in my whole life. Someone who gets me. You even said yourself that we must both have stuff like that going on so I thought that you were someone who'd finally understand me. Someone who knows a pain similar to me so I wouldn't have to feel so alone anymore and it's because of that loneliness that I instantly attached to you because I didn't want to let the opportunity go." 

Spinel wasn't even facing Peep anymore. Her back towards her. Peep was unsure if she said the right thing. So she did what she always did when she thought she screwed up. She just kept the one sided conversation going hoping that she'll eventually say something right or something would stop her.

"I mean, I get it. What would someone like you want with someone like me? I'm not particularly interesting and I'd just drag you down anyway with all my worries while you're nothing like that. You're so much fun and lively. You just do whatever you what and you're happy with your life. I'd just ruin that by being a constant reminder that life sucks sometimes." 

Spinel quickly turned around. Her face stained with tears, causing her dark makeup to run down her cheeks. Spinel snarled as she got near Peep, towering over her.

"What the hell do you know 'bout me anyways?! Ya just met me and you're already judgin' me just like everybody else!"

Peep was taken aback but the sudden outburst and leaned away a bit.

"You people are all the same! Always thinkin' and formin' opinions without even gettin' the facts straight! Ya don't know a thing 'bout me or my life! My life isn't some dream fantasy where everything works out for me! My life is shit! Look where you're sittin'! Does this look like paradise to ya?! Tell me, how many gunshots did ya hear on the way here? Any number less than 10 is a good day." 

Peep could see that Spinel was incredibly worked up because of her. She wanted to say something but didn't know if it would just make it worse.

"What?! Silent again? Well lemme tell ya somethin'. Ever since I was left in the shithole that's exactly what my life became. Shit. Betcha that you don't even know what that's like do ya?! To be left all alone to fend for yourself as a fuckin' kid. Do ya have any idea what kinda hell I've been through? Any idea what it's like to be waitin' for someone that ain't comin' back and doesn't give a fuck about ya?! I betcha don't because despite all this ya still think I have it made. Think I'm havin' the time of my god damn life here."

Peep started to cry. Now she's the one avoiding eye contact. Still unsure of what to say.

_What could I even say that could make this all better?_

Spinel grabbed Peep's chin to make her face her. 

"Woah. Nuh-uh. Ya wanted ta talk so that's what we're gonna do. Ever had ta scrape by to survive Peep? Ever had to steal from every store in town just so ya could eat for the first time that week? Ever just take whateva ya could ta burn it so ya don't freeze to death because you're so damn broke ya can't pay the gas bill? Well are ya gonna answer me or not because I'm sick of talkin' to myself." 

Peep could only look down and sob out a simple "I-I'm sorry." 

Despite how angry she still was, Spinel couldn't help but stand there. 

_She's sorry?! What the hell kinda response is that?! Ain't like she did this ta me. And what's with that cryin'? Here I am yellin' at her and she ain't even mad back?! What's with her?_

Without a suitable target for Spinel's anger all she could do was just slump down to her knees on the floor, completely exhausted from her outburst. Once again, neither said anything or even looked at one another. 

Still on the floor, Spinel scooted her way over so that she was leaning against the couch, her face on the same level as Peep's knees. She lifted her arms up to drape one over the couch cushion and one over Peeps's legs, turning her head up to face Peep. 

"So what do we do now? Just part ways pretendin' we don't know each otha?" 

"I-I don't know. Is that what you want? I'll keep my promise of leaving you alone but I don't want that at all"

"Why? Ya said ya wanted ta be around me because ya thought I had that life that ya wanted ta be a part of. Now that I broke your little fantasy what's even here for ya?" 

Peep placed her hand on the arm that was draped over her. "You"

Spinel was stunned by her answer. 

"You're right that I didn't really know you or much about you but I don't care. I want you, as you are. I could get to know the real you. I get it now. How you don't want to let anyone close in case you get left again, and maybe it's not my place to say, but I believe that's a risk worth taking. To heal. To see that, with someone by your side again, you could be happy."

Peep could see that Spinel was starting to shake.

_Shit. I said the wrong thing again. Way to go._

Just as Peep put a hand on Spinel's shoulder, the dark-haird girl burst out laughing. 

"Wow Peep. Ya really are screwed up like me if ya wanna stick around all this." Spinel said as she stood up to sit on the couch properly, sitting a few inches away from Peep.

With a sigh, Spinel started apologizing, "I'm sorry for how I talked, well, screamed at ya. I get ya didn't understand but that doesn't mean I get ta be an ass ta the first person who wanted to be around me. Ya didn't deserve that." 

Putting her hand over Spinel's, it was Peep's turn to give her own apology. "Yeah. I'm sorry too. I had this idealized version of you in my head that I desperately wanted to cling to. Like I wanted that version to just fix everything in my life to make me happy but I see now that I don't need you to be happy." 

Spinel looked hurt by her words until Peep started talking again. 

"I don't need you to be happy but I want you in my life. Only I can make my life better. It's not your job to fix me but I still want you there with me. So will you give me a chance?

Spinel put her arms around the tall girl's torso, pulling her up into her lap in the process. 

"Are ya kiddin'? If ya really are in this for the long haul then you're one of a kind, doll. And I ain't lettin' somethin' like that go so easily" she said and she embraced Peep. 

Peep was absolutely beaming, "So it's a date then?" 

"You betcha" Spinel yawned. She didn't realize how late it was getting. It was nearly dark out. 

"Sorry. Didn't realize how tired I was." She apologized. 

Despite dreading so, Peep got out of Spinel's embrace and stood up. 

"No no. I'm sorry for keeping you this late. I should really get going" she said was she made her way to the door before Spinel leapt in front of it.

"Woah no way. I ain't lettin' ya walk out there this late. The neighborhood is too dangerous for a gal like you ta be walking around at night, or hell, anytime at all really." 

Spinel nervously rubbed the back of her neck "Don't get the wrong idea or nothing, but, uh, you should stay here for the night. Don't worry. I ain't gonna try anythin'. I'll even sleep on the couch if ya want." 

Peep blushed at the thought of staying the night. She never stayed over at anyone's place. Especially not in a situation like this. A smile formed on Peep's face.

"Aww what's the matter? Weren't you bragging the other night about trying to bring a girl home with you? Are you just all talk and no game?"

"Woah watch it, doll. I'm just bein' a gentleman. 'Sides, I'd never treat ya like them otha dames. I don't even rememba what half of them even look like. Wait. Since when did ya think ya could tease me like that? You ain't as spineless as ya look."

Peep was happy that any tension that was still there had completely vanished. Now they were joking around like old friends. Like they've done this countless times before. 

"Really though, I don't mind sharing a bed." Peep said as the blush returned. 

Spinel smirked, "Ya really blushin' at the thought of me? Now who seems all talk? All that bravado sure was short lived. Guess I could allow ya ta sleep next ta me though if ya think ya can handle it." 

"Do you have to make everything a challenge?" 

"Life's more fun if ya make everything a game, doll" 

The two kept teasing and flirting back and forth as they made thier way to the bed. After a day like this, they both needed some sleep. They both fell asleep not long after with Spinel sleeping on her back with an arm behind Peep's neck and Peep slightly lying on Spinel's side with her arm across Spinel's chest. 


	6. Best Sleep in a Long Time

The sun's rays beamed through the window and on to Peep's face. The bright light visible through her eyelid, causing her to wake up.

She groaned as she roused awake. 

_Why couldn't I wear two eye patches so I wouldn't have to see that damn thing._

Her shifting movement and outstretched arms alerted Spinel that she was awake. 

"Mornin'! 'Bout time ya woke up. Wish I could say the same for that arm your lyin' on. Speakin' of which, can I have it back now?" Spinel's arm retreated as Peep moved her head. Spinel hissed in slight pain.

"Man, I hate that stupid pins and needles feelin'. Think I might just amputate instead. Wanna help?"

Peep just shook her head as she giggled at her joke. 

"This early and you're already making jokes? You're just always 'on', aren't you?"

"Hey, jokes make people smile and I've gotten pretty addicted to seein' yours."

_She's just so charming. It's like she always knows just what to say._

Peep may have been awake but she was definitely not ready to get out of bed. They both stayed there, enjoying each other's company. 

_I never expected things to turn out like this. When I set off yesterday, I was expecting to maybe get my apology out and a non-committal "see ya later" in return but this- this was certainly unprecedented. I can't believe something is finally going right for once and it's all because I tried this time._

Spinel arched her back as she stretched out her awake arm, causing Peep to move as well. 

"Look, not that I don't like bein' in bed with ya, but we really should get our day started already."

Peep reluctantly got up first and sat at the edge of her bed. She pulled out her phone and saw over dozens of notifications, all from her dorm mates. 34 missed calls and about double the amount of texts, all pretty much conveying the same message of finding her whereabouts and safety status. Peep turned around to Spinel who was still lying down.

_Wasn't she the one that wanted to get up first?_

"Uh, I have to make a quick call. Be right back." 

Peep got a lazy thumbs up in response. Spinel didn't even lift up her arm to do so, just barely turned her wrist as it also lied next to it's lazy owner.

Peep stepped outside the door as she dialed Bloop's number. Despite most of the notifications being from Yelp, Peep really didn't want to hear her voice this early. After a few seconds someone picked up the phone.

"Just where the hell have you been young lady?!" A shrill voice came from Peep's phone.

_So much for avoiding her._ Peep thought with an annoyed expression. _Still, nice to see that she really does care. Either that, or she's just that nosey._

"Calm down. I just stayed the night here. At Spinel's place. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you just give up a quick update text then? We've been worried sick about you. So worried that I didn't even go out last night just in case you came home. And now I look like a flake thanks to you. I might not even get invited to the next one."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of it. The whole day just kinda got away from me. Before I knew it, it was dark out and she offered for me to stay the night since it's so dangerous here."

"Uh-huh. And where, exactly, is 'here'?"

"You know those apartments by that old factory?"

"THE ONE'S WHERE THE SERIAL ARSONIST STRUCK, OR WHERE THE COPS MADE THAT HIUUUGE DRUG BUST, OR WHERE THAT GUY WAS MURDERED?!"

"Uh.... yeah?" Peep instinctively shrugged her shoulders, despite Yelp not being able to see.

"Well it's daylight out now so why the hell are you still there?! You need to get home ASAP!"

"Hey I don't remember enlisting you as my mom. If anything, I'm the mom of the group. And I'm safe. I have Spinel here so don't worry. I'll be home soon anyway." Peep didn't even wait for a response. She said what she needed to and wanted to get back with Spinel.

Peep went back through the doorway but saw that Spinel was nowhere to be seen. She could hear the shower running and inferred that she must finally be getting ready to start the day. 

Peep made her way to the couch. As soon as she sat down she immediately thought of last night. She was glad that whole ordeal was over with but also glad that she gained such a new perspective on Spinel. Knowing more about her, all that she's suffered, helped Peep realize just how multifaceted Spinel truly was. She was so much more than what she lead herself out to be.

Peep heard the creak of the shower knob, signifying that Spinel must be done. She sat up and knocked on the door, hearing a slightly muffled "yeah?" in response. 

Before she could reply back, the door cracked open a bit. Just enough for Spinel to peer out of.

_She's not even dressed yet! _

Peep immediately turned her head to the side to advert her gaze and hide her face.

"Awww. What's lil' ol Peep gettin' all flustered for? I know I ain't much ta look at but gee. Ya really flatter me, doll."

Peep tried to pull herself together. Still looking away as she began to speak.

"I was wondering i-if you, I mean you don't have to, but if you wanted, you could come back with me to my place so I could get ready as well. No pressure or anything, just a suggestion. I can just go now though" 

"Woah woah wait. Why do ya have to go home ta get ready? You can join me in here if ya want, and I know ya do." She raised an eyebrow towards Peep as she talked.

Peep faces her in surprise. "WHAT?! I-I don't- I don't know about that. I don't even have new clothes or or-"

"Relax, doll. I was just teasin'. Gotta get ya back for last night. Yeah I'll escort you home. Wait a bit. Gotta get dressed." 

Spinel retreated back into her bathroom. The ruffling of clothes could be heard and with a few moments she had emerged. 

"Well? Ya ready or not?" She said as she took hold of Peep's hand. "Let's get this date rollin' already."

The walk back to Peep's dorm was relatively nice. Atleast once they got to the campus side of town. Neither really talked. Just enjoyed the autumn scenery together as they held hands. Spinel would catch Peep looking her way though. Spinel would flash her a quick smile before Peep would turn her head away. 

With the dorm in view, Peep withdrew her hand to retrieve her keys. Spinel was slightly disappointed so she just put both hands in her pockets. 

Peep opened the door and saw both her dorm mates in the living room area. They immediately looked over thier shoulders to see Peep guiding Spinel in. 

As always, Yelp took the opportunity to speak. "Well it's about damn time yo- Jeez you look absolutely terrible. That makeup, oh! And that hair! You slept with it up again, didn't you?"

Spinel got in front of Peep. "Hey, I think she looks pretty great the way she is."

"Hmph. You would" Yelp mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Yelp. Didn't exactly plan anything yesterday. Just sort of happened, you know?" Peep explained as she went to her room before quickly coming out again with a stack of fresh clothes. Peep looked towards Spinel.

"Be right back, 'kay? Just need a quick shower and then we can be on our way. You can chill in my room. Anything to get away from her" Peep nodded her head in Yelp's direction.

The two parted with Spinel going towards Peep's room. There wasn't much in here that didn't come with the room. She noticed a small bookshelf and examined it. Looking at the spines of each one. None of which looked interesting at first glance but Spinel could infer that Peep must have been a theater major. 

Spinel could feel eyes on her. She peered over to meet Yelp's gaze.

"Gotta problem? Or do ya just like what ya see 'cause I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm taken. 'Sides ya ain't my type anyway. I like my girls to be atleast some what tolerable."

Yelp let out and exasperated stutter as she blushed. "Wha- I-. I would never. Just wanted to make sure you don't take anything, is all"

"Only thing I'm interested in takin' is your cute roommate, toots. Don't have much need for anythin' else." 

Yell rolled her eyes once more. 

_Why did it have to be her? This girl is going to give me a permanent migraine. _

Not long after, Peep was done. She saw Yelp grumbling to herself through gritted teeth, looking like she was trying not to explode from anger. She went into her room where she saw Spinel reading one of her textbooks. 

Spinel quickly put in back and stood up just as fast. "Oh! Sorry. Didn't see ya there. Just tryin' ta pass the time. Ready?" 

Peep could see that Spinel was bouncing up and down a bit as she smiled. It even looked like she was trying to suppress it but couldn't contain her excitement. 

"Wow. Awfully excited are we? It's not like a date with me is something to get all worked up for." 

Spinel immediately stopped moving, she put her hand to the back of her neck in embarrassment. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. Just get carried away sometimes. Been a long time since I've actually had somethin' ta look forward to." 

"No no. It's fine. It's actually pretty cute that you're so excited over something so mundane"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whateva. Don't need compliments about cuteness from you, doll."

All Peep could do was let out a small giggle and a smile. "Alright. Alright. No more teasing for now. How about a temporary truce?" She extended her hand for a promise handshake. 

Spinel batted the hand away. 

"No way. I can't make a promise 'bout that. It's too much fun teasin' you. Ya make it way too easy and ya can't make a truce immediately after ya just did that ta me. I gotta get my payback." 

"You can get your payback after we eat. Come on. I know a great little cafe where we could grab something to eat."

"Lead the way."


	7. First Date

The smell of fresh baked pastries wafted through the air as Peep lead Spinel to her favorite café. Before they knew it, they had arrived. It was a small little establishment. Spinel paused to look at the restaurant before her. Only a couple of tables could fit in the eating area. 

"Hurry up slowpoke. I'm starving." Peep said as she dragged Spinel inside and up to the counter to order.

The cashier looked like she didn't want to be there, as cashiers most often do. "I'll have just a black coffee and one cranberry muffin, please" Peeped ordered and looked at Spinel. "What would you like?"

Spinel looked at the cashier "Uh, ya wouldn't be able to Irish up a coffee here, wouldja?" 

The cashier didn't seem amused but Peep sure was. "Come Spinel. Could you paused the jokes for a second to order for real, please?" 

_That wasn't s'pose ta be a joke. _

Spinel tried to force a grin. "Ha yeah. Ya know me Peep. Always jokin' 'round. Uh, I guess I'll just take a donut. The sweetest one ya got."

They received thier food and sat down at a nearby table. Looks like they had recently missed a rush because everyone table had yet to be wiped off yet. 

Peep brushed away what bits there were on her side. 

"Sorry. This place normally isn't so messy. They must have not had time yet. People should really just clean up after themselves though." Peep apologized. 

"Yeah talk 'bout a crummy table, eh Peep?" Spinel stifled a laugh, waiting for Peep to laugh first.

"Puns? Really Spinel? Don't you think you can do better that? Come on. I know you have better jokes than that."

"Hey if ya don't like my puns then ya won't really like my other jokes either. I got most of 'em from Laffy Taffy wrappers so, yeah, just as cringy." 

"Why am I not surprised? You're lucky you're cute." 

Spinel's face flushed red. "Gee P. Ya already won me ova. Ya don't gotta lay it on so thick anymore."

"What? Afraid someone might see that new red look you're sporting and ruin your whole 'tough guy' schtick?" Peep said with a smug face that could rival Yelp.

"Don't be startin' somethin' ya can't finish, doll. You know you're way more susceptible ta this stuff than I am." Spinel pointed an accusatory finger at Peep.

"True. But you seem to get far more flustered than I do. Even if it is harder to make it happen." 

"Oh yeah? Wait- ya seem to have a lil' somethin' on your face." Spinel said as she got up close to Peep. They were just a few inches apart. Peep's eyes widened as Spinel started to close her, leaning in closer. Peep was completely red and her mind went blank until Spinel whispered in her ear. 

"Gotcha" she held her sides laughing. "Woooow Peep. You should see the look on your face. Hell, you should see the shade. Pretty good match for my hair." Spinel wiped away a few tears as she continued laughing. 

"That's just playing dirty, Spinel" 

Spinel leaned towards Peep again. "Oh trust me, doll. You ain't seen how dirty I can get. Could show ya sometime though." She said dragging a finger under Peep's chin. Her face still staying the same shade of red. 

"Okay now you're just messing with me just to do it." Peep said playfully shoving her away. "We both know that you'd probably be just as nervous as I would be." 

"Ain't confirmin' or denyin' that but I can still enjoy that face of yours right now. Tell ya what. I'll take ya up on that truce now. I got my payback so we're square. Deal?" She extended her hand. 

Peep took it. She couldn't take much more of this and she knows when she's beat. 

"So where to next? Don't tell me that this is the end 'cause I intended for my first date with ya to be a bit more than this."

"Oh no of course not. I know loads of stuff we can do around town. The first week I got here, I was so excited to be on my own doing whatever I wanted that I just wandered aimlessly. By doing that, I found so many neat shops and venues for weekly events." Peep had stars in her eyes, talking about all the things they could do. She listed off so many Spinel could hardly keep up. 

"-and then there's the pier on the eastside, with the rides and games there."

"Oh! Yeah yeah let's do that. Can we?" Spinel's childlike excitement returned as did the slight bouncing. 

"Sure. Yeah definitely. It's a bit chilly, being autumn at all, but it'll still be fun." 

"Heck yeah it will. Let's scram Peep."

They both left in a hurry. Stopping at the bus stop kiosk. Peep looked at the map route on the side.

"It'll take about 15 minutes to get there from here by bus but that's way better than walking."

Spinel grabbed Peep's hand. "This is gonna be so much fun. I can't wait."


	8. It's All Fun and Games Until...

The bus ride there was fairly uneventful. The two joked around on the way there, anything to pass the time. With a high-pitched screech, the bus had stopped at the pier. Spinel leapt out of the bus, not wanting to waste a minute to get to the fun. 

"Woah slow down. It's not going anywhere." 

Spinel didn't even hear Peep. She was too far gone in her own world. 

"So whatcha wanna do first, huh? Rides? Games? Watch the street performers?" Spinel's smile must have been infectious because Peep couldn't help but smile back with the same enthusiasm. 

"Whatever you want to do. You seem way more jazzed about this than I am. I'm up for it all so just lead the way."

Spinel didn't hesitate for a single moment. She immediately grabbed Peep's hand and bolted towards the rides. After a couple hours they had rode every single ride atleast three times. Peep was surprised that Spinel still had so much energy left. She didn't slow down once.

"Hey Spinel, how about we break for a late lunch now? There's some food stands over that way. What do you want to eat?" Peep pointed in the direction of several vendor carts of various types of food. 

"Oh heck yeah. I could really go for some nachos or somethin' right 'bout now."

They order a container of nachos to share along with a drink. After finding a bench nearby, they starting eating thier food and enjoying the view of the nearby water. 

Peep let out a content sigh. "This sure has been a blast Spins. I've seriously haven't had this much fun in, well, ever. This has been the best day of my life and we're not even close to being done."

"Glad ta hear it, P. And you've only thrown up twice today."

"Give me a break! That fast spinny side turning thing is designed to make you hurl so that you'll have to buy more overpriced junk. It's all a big scheme!" Peep threw her arms in the air in a dramatic fashion. 

"Yeah-huh. And those tea cups? The one's goin' so slow a baby could probably ride one?"

"Do not speak of the tea cups. Now or ever again"

"You got it, doll. Ya got me intimidated. I've seen how strong ya are now. That death grip ya gave me when we were goin' down that coaster's high point really did a numbah on my arm. Here, check it out!" She said showing her upper arm. Peep saw that there was already a bit of bruising where her hands were.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to really!" She put a hand up to the bruise. 

Spinel winced and keeled over off the bench, seemingly in pain. 

"Ah fuck! Peep why did ya do this to me! The pain! Dear god it hurts so damn much! Peep ya gotta do me a favor. Ya gotta put me outta my misery. Please, just end it before the madness sets in."

Peep rolled her eyes as she joined her on the ground. 

"Bit too late for that, I'm afraid. You weren't one for sanity to begin with."

"Okay ya got me there. Seriously though, it doesn't even hurt. I'm uses to gettin' injured and I don't eat well so I bruise easily anyway." 

Peep wore a face of concern. _What does she mean she's used to getting hurt?_

"How about we get off this filthy ground and play some games? See who's really the best here." Peep was already up and held her hand out to help Spinel up.

"Now you're speakin' my language. When we're done here your whole room is gonna be full of cheaply made, knock-off licensed character plushies."

They had tried just about every game around. Neither of them winning anything significant. They finally stopped at a simple ring toss booth. Both were failing miserably. Spinel held the last ring. She furrowed her brows in concentration as if her life depended on winning that stupid stuffed animal. She tossed the ring with enough force to make it's way near the group of pegs. It rattled between a few before falling in the middle of two of them. The man running the stand laughed at her failure. 

"Better luck next time girlie. But if I were you, I'd save my money before I lost it all. Don't want you embarrassing yourself in front of your little girlfriend there."

Spinel slammed her fist on the counter.

"This game is fuckin' rigged! I demand another try. That greasy carnie and those pegs are in cahoots. You there!" She said, pointing at the aforementioned greasy carnie, "give me anotha go for cheatin' me."

"No way lady. You wanna play ya gotta pay. Thems the rules." 

"Forget this! I didn't want that shit anyway. C'mon Peep. Let's get outta here."

Spinel didn't even wait. She had already left the stand with Peep right by her side. 

"Woah. You really got worked up back there. Are you okay?"

Spinel had a stern look on her face, still clearly upset. 

"Yeah. Just don't like losin' is all. Not like that anyway. With someone makin' fun of me like I'm some sorta big joke that everyone else gets but me."

Peep took her hand, hoping it might comfort Spinel. 

"We can do something else. Doesn't have to be a game. There's some local vendors around here that sell some neat handmade stuff we could check out. We'd better be quick about it too because the sun is starting to set."

Spinel tried to lighten up. She didn't want her bad attitude to ruin the mood and she appreciated how Peep was trying to cheer her up. 

"Sounds good, doll. Got anythin' in mind that you're lookin' for?"

"Well I do need a new bag. My old one is a bit dingy." 

There were multiple booths set up further down the pier, selling all sorts of various wares. They stopped at one that exclusively sold bags of all manner. A small pink mini-backpack caught Peep's eye. It was perfect for her to carry her essentials without being too bulky. She turned the tag over. 

_$100_ _! For something this small!? I suppose it is handmade. That's always going to cost a bit more._

Peep put the bag down. 

"Oh hey didja find somethin' ya like? Wow that'd look so cute with ya. Course, anything would." 

Peep was so disappointed that even Spinel's flirting didn't get to her. 

"As cute as it, or _I_, may be. I still can't afford to spend that much on it. If it was absolutely necessary then maybe, but I can get by with what I have." Peep left the bag booth and started walking towards another, leaving Spinel eyeing the bag before looking at Peep. 

Peep just started automatically walking that she didn't even notice that Spinel was nowhere to be found. Peep wasn't even near the bag booth anymore. She had made her way outside the vendors area and was near the other exit. 

"Yo Peep. Why'd ya just keep goin' like that?" Spinel said. A bit out of breath from trying to catch up.

"Sorry. Just sort of went into autopilot and kept going." 

"Whateva. Doesn't matter. Lookie what I gotcha!" Spinel said as she took the small backpack from her shoulders and passed it on to Peep. "Don't think I didn't notice that disappointed look on you're fac-"

"SPINEL! WHAT THE HELL! You can't just go around stealing from everybody just because they have something you want! I get stealing to eat but I already told you that I didn't need this. This is a luxury. Those people are artisans. You're taking practically taking food from them and thier families when you do this. Now got back and return it."

"Woah woah no. Ya got it all wrong. I didn't steal this. I-"

"Yeah right you didn't. I know that you can't afford this anymore than I could. And now you're not only a thief but you lied to me about it. You don't need to impress me with gifts or anything"

Spinel furrowed her brows after hearing Peep's words. "What's your damn problem? I do somethin' nice for somebody and you automatically think the worst of me. I thought that we were fine? That we worked past all this misunderstandin' bullshit but here ya go again assumin' that I must be some sorta ne'er do well." 

"What else am I supposed to think when I look at you! You _are_ some punk who steals, drinks, and gets into trouble. I can still love those qualities but call you out on them too." 

"So that's all ya think of me?! That I'm just some low-life that's just a bit up ta you're standards. Well I'll tell you somethin'! Maybe you're just a codependent wallflower who's so used ta being told what ta do that ya couldn't possibly just think for yourself for once! This whole day you've just been takin' orders from me and only askin' what I want but now you finally give me a command and it's over somethin' that I didn't even do!"

Peep stood there with her arms completely at her side, clutching the bag. She breathed out deeply. 

"Fine. Okay. If that's what you think then I'll be leaving then. We can talk we you finally own up to your mistake." Peep gave back the bag without even looking at Spinel. 

"H-hey wait. We don't hafta leave it like this. Let's just talk it out. Here come with me real quick I sho-" 

"Spinel." Normally Spinel's heart skips a beat whenever Peep said her name but this time was different. She said it in just a disappointed and tired voice. Spinel could take anger but not this.

"Spinel. Just stop. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Not until you come clean. Until then just please leave me alone. I hate the thought of being away from you but I can't condone your criminal behavior. Mischief, yeah but straight up crimes are unacceptable. Please think about your actions from now on." Peep didn't even turn around to talk to her. 

Spinel stood still. She almost wanted to reach out and grab Peeps arm but she knew better. Peep was upset enough as it is. No need to anger her more. So she stood there alone as the lights of the surrounding attractions started to go out and all that was left for her was the streetlights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's probably better to wait atleast a day before posting a new chapter instead of 4 or so in a single day but I've just really had a lot of fun writing these that I can't help it. Fuck I need more hobbies.


	9. Break Apart

Four days. It's been four days since the argument. Spinel has tried to go over to Peep's dorm but Yelp was on gaurd duty and was given strict instructions on when Spinel would be permitted inside. 

_Should I just fess up anyway? Just get it ova with? I'll do whatever it takes just ta hear her speak ta me again. _

Spinel shook her head to shake off her thoughts. 

_No. Peep was right 'bout one thing. I'm a lotta bad things but I ain't a liar. I'm not gonna make somethin' up just to see her. _

Spinel sat on her bed with her hands behind her head. 

_But what else am I gonna do?_

She rolled over on her side. Hoping some sleep will give her some clarity. 

Peep tried as best she could to focus on her studies. No matter how hard she concentrated her mind always brought her back to Spinel. She's had to appoint Yelp as her gaurd just to help keep her in line. Peep knows that if it wasn't for someone physically stopping her that she would have already reconciled with Spinel. Not that she doesn't want that but she must be firm on her boundaries or they'll never be respected. No matter how hard it is.

_Maybe she's as stubborn as me though? Maybe she just knows I'll crack first so she doesn't have to do anything and she's just waiting it out?_

Peep got up from her desk. It's been a while since she stood up. Her leg had fallen asleep and gave way causing her to fall to the floor.

"Heh, pins and needles feeling." Then Peep let out a frustrated groan. "Damn it! Why does everything have to remind me of her?" She put her hands over her face.

There was a knock at her door. Peep called for them to comin in.

Yelp peeked out behind the door. "So...it's been a few days hasn't it? Do you want to talk about it?" Yelp said with actual genuine sincerity.

"Why do you care? You don't even like her?"

"Oh I know! I can't stand that woman, but you're my friend and I hate seeing you like this. You were finally coming out of your shell and putting yourself out there, but you've been cooped up here for days now. You know you're still supposed to go to class, right?"

"Can't." Peep simply said. 

"And why on Earth not? You're paying a lot of money to be here so you're wasting it by not going."

"What if I see her out there? She hangs out near the arts center. If I see her I know I'll just cave and give in. I need to stand my ground."

"More like hiding like a coward. Besides, I checked. She hasn't been there at all. I even went to her little group and asked" Yelp made a face of absolute disgust. 

Yelp pulled Peep up so she was standing on her feet and dragged her out the door. 

"Come on now. I won't tolerate all this moping. We're gonna cheer you up the only way I know how. Shopping!"

Yelp shoved her into the bathroom. Along with some clothes.

"Get ready! We're leaving in ten!"

Peep wanted to just lie on the bathroom floor forever but she knew Yelp was right. Stagnating in her room all day wasn't going to do her any good. She'll have to move on some day. 

With a huff, she stood upright and started the shower. She didn't even wait for it to warm up. Within minutes she was finished. Dressed and all and not a moment too soon because Yelp was just about to knock on the door as Peep opened it. 

"It's about time. Ready to get our shop on?" 

Peep just shrugged her slumped shoulders in response. 

Bloop whispered to Yelp "Look at that. Her enthusiasm has improved already." And with that they left for the shopping plaza in Yelp's car.

Peep was never one for fashion. She was never really materialistic at all even. Couldn't own many objects when you were one. She sat silently as her friends tried on clothes. She occasionally gave her opinion here and there when asked. Part of her wishes that Spinel was here. She'd crack a joke about how Yelp's outfit makes her look like a chicken and then they'd bicker at each other with Spinel not even taking it seriously which would work up Yelp even more. Peep was showing a small smile on her face at the thought of it all.

"See? You're already smiling. I told you that this would cheer you up." Yelp said as she came out in a white dress with feathers all over it.

"Oh. Uh yeah sure. Any idea when we'll be leaving?" 

Yelp waved her hand dismissively. "In a minute. Still trying to find the perfect outfit. Our day isn't over yet anyway. I still need some more of that one fabric, you know that rayon stuff, for an outfit I'm making. It's just next door and then we'll go eat."

Peep let out a sigh. A minute at the store with Yelp meant ten for normal people. Still, she had nothing better to do but wait and so she did. Atleast Peep could enjoy a craft store. There's something here for just about every creative person. She followed her friends to the fabric section. Not really paying attention to anything. 

"Oh I remember you!" An unfamiliar voice caught Peep's attention causing her to look for it's source. 

Peep pointed at herself "Are you talking to me?" 

A large woman in a floral dress and heavy makeup smiled at her. "Yes you, dear. I couldn't forget a face like that."

Peep felt self-conscious about her eye but the lady continued before she could say anything. 

"So are you just loving the bag or what? I put so much work into that one, you know" 

"I'm sorry but I think you have me confused with someone else. I bought my bag at a thrift store."

The woman waved both hands up and down "No no dear. That absolutely adooooorable little pink one that your little girlfriend got for you."

Peep raised a brow "E-excuse me?"

"You know, you really are quite lucky to have that bag and her. Oh she pleaded with me and she just had such a desperate look in her eyes that I just had to work out a deal with her. She's been so helpful around my shop too. I'll admit I was a bit put off by her appearance but just by looking in her eyes that told me that when she made a promise that she'd keep it and she was just so charming. Like she just has an aura of charisma. Honestly, I don't even think I can let her go. She's really picked up everything so quickly that I thought of hiring her fulltime. But you must know all about this. She does nothing but talk about you so she must to the same about work at home." 

Peep just stood there stunned as the woman droned on and on about something else now. It took her a good while to speak up. She shook her head to focus spoke to the woman in a desperate tone.

"Where is she?!"

"Pardon? I figured you'd know that more than I dear. I don't track my employees anymore. Government really cracked down on that lately." 

Peep didn't wait for her to finish before she darted off in another direction. "Thankyougottago" Peep blurted out while dashing towards her friends. 

She would have crashed into them had she tried to stop a second later. She grabbed Yelp by both arms. 

"C'mon we gotta go. Let's skip lunch. We need to leave." 

"Okay okay. Just loosen the grip. You could really bruise someone that way, you know." Yelp paid for her things before Peep dragged her and Bloop out of the store. 

Yelp buckled herself in and looked at Peep in the rearview mirror. "And where, pray tell, am I chauffeuring you to, Master?" Yelp said in a tone more sarcastic than her normal speaking voice.

"Spinel's place. I need to talk to her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the previous ones, it'll be a bit for the next one. I got it all done but I just thought it'd be best to slow down since I'm not sure what to do the the next ones just yet.


	10. Maybe That Makes Me a Fool

"Woah wait. Here. Stop here. This is the place." Peep instructed putting her arm near the driver's seat and pointing at a nearby street. 

Startled by her sudden outburst, Yelp fully slammed on the brakes causing the motor to stop running. 

Yelp let out a few heavy breaths before she started berating Peep. She turned towards her with her fist in the air. "Damn it Peep! You can just do that! I'm still new to driving stick so when you say 'stop' I'm just going to instinctively hit the brakes. Give me more of a heads up next time." 

Peep was hardly listening as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. 

"Don't wait up! I'll see you guys later!" She yelled as she entered the building that housed the studio apartments. 

"Well how ungrateful. Last time I take her shopping." Yelp murmured under her breath as she drove off.

Peep wasted no time punching in the correct floor number. She impatiently tapped her foot on the elevator floor as if doing so would speed it up. "C'mon hurry up and close already!" she yelled at the door. As if it had heard her, it closed moments after. It didn't take long for the doors to separate and Peep rushed out before they had even fully opened. 

_208\. Gotta find 208._

She immediately recognized the damaged door full of dents, dings, and scapes. She frantically pounded on it hoping Spinel would answer any second now.

Spinel was exhausted. She worked harder this week than she had in her whole life. She never even had a proper job before. This whole week has been nothing but a pain. She was only tasked with menial work but all that really adds up. All that organizing, cutting, writing down commissions really took it's toll on Spinel. 

_Totally worth it. Anything for Peep. Now if I could just get her to talk to me again. _

Spinel felt a sense of defeat. Like this was all for nothing and she had been running herself ragged as if it was some game that she wouldn't get to win. 

_Atleast the pack is paid off already and that old broad has been actually paying me. Under the table money is always the best. _

The sound of her stomach broke any thought she had. She hadn't eaten yet today. Work starts too early to grab breakfast. Spinel pulled a couple of crumpled dollar bills from her pocket. She looked around for somewhere close by to stop to grab a bite to eat. She could see the café where her and Peep went to last week. Spinel turned her head and started walking further away. 

"Tch. Whateva. Who'd want to eat at a crummy old place like that anyway?" She thought back to the joke she made on her first date. She grabbed her head in frustration. "Fuck! Why does everythin' havta remind me of her?" 

She settled for a fast food joint closer to home. She ate it there so she could enjoy a warmer atmosphere than home. Atleast there were other people here so she didn't have to feel so alone. Even after eating she decided to stay a bit longer. Going home just meant going to sleep and that's it. 

_Atleast I don't work tomorrow and today was a only a couple hours. Can't stand anotha day of that place. It'd be more tolerable if I had Peep ta do that "you can do it" spiel. _

Thinking about Peep again just upset Spinel. She'd talk about her endlessly to her boss but that's mostly because it made her feel like they were still a thing and that they didn't have a fight. But being alone and thinking about her just reminded her the reality of the situation. That Peep doesn't want to talk to her or even see her. Probably forever. 

Spinel bussed her table thinking of when Peep said "People should really just clean up after themselves though." She threw her trash away in anger using more force than necessary. 

_There she goes again. Gettin' in my head and messin' with it. _

In a huff, Spinel trekked home. 

She tries to turn the door knob but it wouldn't budge. 

"Fuck! Again!" 

With a few hard kicks she busted her way in and slammed the door. While lying on her bed she reached over to her nightstand for her flask. 

"Hello my oldest and only friend. Haven't seen ya in a while. Gotta be responsible and I think that includes not drinking while on the clock." She said before she took a few swigs. Despite being a drinker for a decent part of her life, the past few days of sobriety really lowered her tolerance. 

"Fuck. I forgot it could burn." She hissed between sips. 

Sufficiently drunk and completely bored she did what she always did in such a state. She turned on her TV. It was and old CRT TV. She broke the remote once in a fit of rage so she always had to get up to change anything. She popped in a tape to the VCR. The screen flickered for a bit until the tape started. An old black and white picture appeared. Watching old cartoons always cheered her up and being drunk just made the cartoonish antics funnier to her. She felt her eyelids starting to get heavy and soon she eventually dozed off, tv still playing as she slept. 

She was awoken by a loud thumping at the door. She stumbled off her bed, falling to the floor a few times in the process. She unlatched the door and pawed at the handle until she could get a proper grip on it. Whoever was on the other side waited patiently for Spinel to open the door herself. 

Spinel saw Peep and didn't even hesitate as she grinned at her with her arms outstretched. "Peep! Aww where ya been, doll?" She asked as she hugged the girl. 

"Uh S-spinel you're not mad? Or upset, even a little?"

Swaying from side to side she shook her head as she mumbled "woah no no no no no. I could never be mad at ya." She said as she leaned closer. Peep could smell the whiskey from where she stood.

"Oh Stars! You're drunk, aren't you?" 

Spinel let out a dry laugh. "I dunno. You tell me since ya seem ta know me so well." 

Peep motioned for her to go inside as Peep put her hands on Spinel's shoulders to steady her. She noticed the bag Spinel tried to give her was sitting on her couch. "Let's get you some water and some medicine, okay?"

"No can do on the drugs doll. Didn't ya hear? I'm goin' clean now, 'xcept a bit of the booze on my days off. Gotta keep just a lil' fun." she said taking another sip before Peep snatched it away from her.

"Give me that. You've had more than enough and I mean, like, ibuprofen or something. Do you have any of that?" 

Spinel started to mock Peep "ooooh look at me. I'm some big stupid doctor who just somehow knows what drugs are what." She could tell Peep wasn't the least bit amused so she dropped the failing bit. "Doll, I just take 'em. Never bothered to read the labels. But if I have 'em they'd be be in the freezer" she waved a hand in the kitchenette's direction before plopping down on her bed.

Peep pinched the bridge of her nose with index and thumb. "Wh- why would they be there, Spinel?"

"So that when I tell folks ta take a chill pill it'll be accurate. It's a joke. S'posed ta be funny."

She sighed as she opened the freezer door. It was practically empty but she saw a couple of bottles on the door shelf. She wiped off the frost only to reveal that it was nothing but children's gummi vitamins. Peep gave a blank expression towards nothing before checking another bottle. It read "acetaminophen" 

_This'll work._

She found a clean cup and filled it with water. She brought them over to Spinel, who was lying on her bed, making a fake mustache out of one of her pigtails. 

"Hiya Peeps!" She still had the hair over her upper lip. She suddenly made a very stern face. "you ain't from 'round these here parts are ya little lady? What caused ya ta mosey up ta my ranch?" 

"Spinel. You'd make the worst cowboy. Have you ever even _seen _a horse in real life, let alone ride one?" 

"No but I can get one. Start a new life on the open trail. Just me and my trusty steed. It's whatcha want anyway. For me ta go away."

Peep looked down towards Spinel and tried to help her up sit upright. "Here drink this and take two of these, please." Peep handed her the glass and bottle of pills. Spinel took the medication and downed all the water. 

"I ran into your boss while I was out with Yelp and Bloop today." Peep got Spinel's undivided attention now. "She recognized me and asked me about _my _new bag. Eventually I started to understand what you already tried to explain to me."

Spinel just let her talk, not saying anything in response. 

"Guess I really screwed up bad here. First, I saw you as this perfect being and then I saw you as one completely flawed. I should have tried harder to see the big picture. That you can be both those things and sometimes at the same time. I keep saying that we're the same yet I seem to be more harsh on you to improve without improving myself as well. I don't know why."

Spinel moved so that she could lie her head on Peep's lap. She look up at Peep to look right into her eye. "Yeah true. Ya really did it this time, doll. Gonna take a lot ta make it up ta me." 

Peep rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Okay I deserve whatever you have to say to me and I'll even take back our truce with no retaliation from my side. Deal?" 

Spinel pretended to be deep in thought as she put her hand on her chin. "Hmmm. Nah. I don't want none of that." 

"Okay okay fine. I, Peep, from this day forward promise not to be a total jackass anymore and will constantly shower you with praise and adulation of the highest caliber" Peep said with her hand over her heart signifying her vow.

Spinel sat up next to Peep and shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I'll do ya one better." 

Spinel grabbed Peep's face with both hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Peep hesitated for a moment before gaining her composure and returning the kiss. This was Peep's first kiss so while she didn't have any frame of reference, she still felt like it was nothing compared to what she had seen in her shows. She felt like melting but Spinel's hands on face kept her from doing so. Spinel pulled away first, much to Peep's disappointment. They spent what felt like ages just staring at each other's flushed faces.

Peep sheepishly looked at Spinel "So are we even now?" 

"Oh absolutely not. Couple hundred more of those and I'll maybe consider it." 

"Let's get started then" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And bam! There it is. The kiss that I'm sure many of you were waiting for but it ain't over yet! I got a few chapters in reserve so I'll be posting just one every other day now and many more that I plan on writing.


	11. Hungover

Peep woke up next to Spinel who was sprawled out, taking up a large portion of the bed. She had a bit of drool coming from her mouth, her hair was down and a complete mess. 

  
_Is this what sloppy drunk is? She seems like she'd be the poster child for it._

  
Peep prepared another glass of water for her and sat it on her night stand. It made a clanging noise as it fully rested on the flat surface Spinel stirred awake. 

  
"Keep it down wouldja? Some of us are tryin' ta sleep."

  
"You've been drinking for how long and you still don't know how to prevent a hangover?"

  
"I just always understood them as a consequence for drinkin'. Ya know, takin' the good with the bad. Never really gave it much thought of tryin' ta prevent the inevitable." 

  
Peep gave up. She's used to babysitting hangover victims. Yelp would do it about once a month or so except she was even more cranky so Spinel's attitude was nothing she couldn't handle. Peep propped up a pillow on the wall so she could comfortably sit upright in the bed. Spinel rested her head on Peep's chest. Peep hummed as she ran her fingers through Spinel's hair. The other woman responding positively to her touch. 

  
"I'm glad I knocked ya over that night." 

  
"Wait what? I thought someone in the crowd did."

  
"Nah. That was all me. Part of my act, ya see. Push the girl down, save her, woo her with some nice scenery then bam! I wake up in their bed and scram before they even wake up. But then ya had ta go fallin' for me. Guess I laid on the charm a bit too much but, uh yeah. I'm happy with how this all turned out. Ya really are one of a kind, Peep."

  
"How do you know that this wasn't all an even bigger scheme that _I _concocted? Maybe you're the one who fell for me?" 

  
Spinel sat up in protest. She sat up a bit too fast and grabbed her head. With one eye open she looked at Peep.

  
"What! No way. You're the one who went yammerin' on about how I'm so perfect for ya. You'd never catch be blabberin' like that ta a dame I just met. I got class and style. Gotta make 'em work for it." 

  
Peep kissed her on the nose causing Spinel to blush. 

  
"Woah hey now. Don't go changin' the subject. I wanna win this one. C'mon put up your dukes" Spinel said as she got into a mock fighting stance, fists at the ready.

  
"We've had enough fights for a while. Come here" Peep patted a spot on the bed in front of her. Spinel moved and situated herself so that her back was lying on Peep. Peep wrapped both of her arms around her and rested her head on Spinel's shoulder. 

  
"Let's just stay like this for a while. 'kay? You won't be going anything with that hangover. "

  
"Hey ya don't hafta try ta convince me to stay. Don't have the energy ta move anyway."   
  
  
After enjoying one another's embrace for a while Peep decided what to do. 

  
"How about we just do something simple this time? Come over to my place and we can make our own dinner and watch something." 

  
"Sounds like a plan! Don't know how helpful I can be with cookin' though. I don't eat nothin' that can't be put in a microwave." 

  
"I really need to teach you how to eat better. Just basic vegetables would be a good start."

  
Spinel made the same face as a child would at the sound of vegetables. 

  
"No way. Those things taste like shit. Rather starve than eat that junk." She said while she crossed her arms over her chest. 

  
"You just haven't tried the right kind or had them prepared properly. I promise, they can actually taste quite good once you make a proper dish out of them." 

  
"Yeah yeah. I'm pretty starvin' right with all this food talk. Let's head over to your place already." 

  
"I'll lead the way."


	12. Movie Night

Peep called Yelp for a ride back home. Neither Spinel or Peep wanted to deal with a hungover Spinel trying to make her way to campus. Just navigating around her apartment was a hassle. Spinel craned her arm over Yelp's shoulder. 

"Ya know, ya ain't so bad after all. Thanks for the lift"

For Peep's sake, Yelp was trying to be civil.

"Well thank you. And you're no-"

"But you're still not my type"

"Why? Why must you do that?"

Peep opened the fridge. Examining it's contents. Going over all the recipes she already knew to decide on what to make. There wasn't much there and since it was Spinel's first time cooking Peep decided on something simple. She gathered all the ingredients needed for spaghetti. 

"So whatcha gonna make me, doll?" Spinel ask innocently with a smile. 

"_We_ are going to make spaghetti. There's not much to it since we aren't making our own noodles and sauce so you could definitely handle this. Here" she said setting some cans and a can opener on the counter. "Open these while I cook the meatballs." 

The two worked together and finished cooking thier meal in no time. 

"Thank you for your help. You did very well." 

Spinel blushed. "Gee, not like I did much. Even burned my hands trying to juggle those meatballs." She showed Peep the red marks on her hands.

"I told you that you could've if you would have just waited until they cooled down. Regardless, I still appreciate it. Now let's eat and pick something to watch, alright?" 

Spinel had already started making her plate, taking more noodles than sauce.

"Mind if I make myself a drink? Just a couple couldn't hurt."

"You know I don't drink. All that's here belongs to Yelp."

"Sweet. Thanks!"

Spinel was already rummaging through the cabinet where Yelp kept her liquor. They sat down in the living room area, Peep turned on the tv with the remote. She was about to ask what genre they should watch but got distracted at the sight of Spinel playing with her food, using the tines of her fork to spell out various curse words and other profanities with the noodles. Spinel completely ignored the look Peep was giving her.

"Hey wouldn't it be cool if we had limbs like this?"

She wiggled a noodle near Peep, who pushed it away. 

"You're unpredictable enough as it is. Now what kind of movie are you in the mood for?" 

"How 'bout a comedy? How could anyone not be in the mood for a laugh?"

"Alright. Comedy it is! Why don't we just choose the first one suggested?" 

Not long after the movie started the two finished thier food and put thier plates on the coffee table. After the movie was over they decided on watching a few more, intentionally choosing bad ones so that they could add thier own commentary. Peep had one elbow on the armrest, using it to support her head up. Spinel was leaning on her shoulder with her hand over Peep's. Peep could feel herself nodding off. She nudged Spinel who was already asleep.

As Peep got up she slowly lowered her snoozing date onto the couch cushion. She tidied up by putting the dishes in the dishwasher and shutting off the tv. She picked up Spinel who was a lot lighter that Peep would have thought. She carried her to her room and gently placed her on her bed. She went to go start her nightly routine to get ready for bed. After the final step of brushing her teeth she lied down to sleep too. Pulling Spinel closer to her, nuzzling her neck as she drifted to sleep.

_Finally got a proper date where nothing went wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that Spinel would love classics like The Room and Birdemic since they're so easy to make jokes about.


	13. We're Girlfriends, Aren't We?

The sun was already high in the sky by the time Peep woke up. She looked to both sides of her and was disappointed that Spinel was nowhere to be seen. She peeked out of the doorway and looked in both directions but only saw Yelp lounging on the couch with her face buried in her phone.

"Have you seen Spinel? I can't find her."

Without looking away from the screen she answered, "She left like 4 hours ago. Seemed to be in a big hurry and made such a racket in the process. How'd you not hear it?"

"Heavy sleeper. Have to be with your snoring."

Yelp did not appreciate the teasing. She simply scoffed in response and went back to her phone. Peep took her time getting ready as to allow her time to think.

_Where could she have went? She couldn't possibly have been that eager to get home, especially not alone_.

Then it had suddenly dawned on her. 

_Ooooooh Right right. I remember now. She has a job now and is trying to be responsible. For me._

Peep felt a twinge of guilt. She didn't want Spinel to change anything for her. 

_But what if this is just how relationships work? You both try to change to be better people for one another_.

She hung her head in shame.

_ She's been trying so hard and what have I done to change for the better? I can keep saying that I've learned my lesson but I need actions not words. I need to prove how it's better now just like she is! _

With a look of determination she set out that begin her day and complete her mission of proving that she can be good too. 

"What's with that face?" Yellow snickered.

"I'm done being detrimental to my own relationships. I going to go out and prove I'm making improvements everyday!" Peep exclaimed as she pointed her finger towards nothing in particular with her other hand on her hip.

"Oh you theater kids are so dramatic. What does that even mean anyway? You show you're a good person through just small everyday actions. Not grand gestures. What precisely are you going to do?"

Peep deflated a bit and lowered her finger. 

"I,um.... don't...know. Didn't think about it yet. I just want to show Spinel how much better I am now since she's doing the same for me. She even has a job now!"

"Who on Earth would possibly employ _her_?"

"Yelp, we talked about this"

Yelp crossed her arms. "Yeah yeah I know. But seriously, who _did_ hire her?"

"One of those artists that have a booth at the pier. You know. The bag one? She got a job there to get me a new backpack."

"Wait that bag that caused that whole stupid argument? _That_ bag?"

"Yeah. You see, it was just a big misunderstanding. I was basically you and just assumed the worst of her."

"Well you could always stand to be more like me. It'd be a good look for you. So that's it? Everything's peachy just like that?"

Peep had a look of doubt.

"Uh.... yeah? I guess so. Everything feels alright now. We talked, I finally listened, and, uh yeah, it's all better now."

Yelp clicked her tongue as she shook her head. 

"Oh Peep. You're still so new at this. Relationships are never just 'fine'," Yelp made air quotes with her two index and middle fingers. "They're always stressful all the time which is why I will never seriously date."

"Yeah. Yeah I'm sure that's the reason." Peep said sarcastically, "But I'm not stupid. I know they can be hard work but they aren't constant misery and arguments. Not as long as you keep working together and that's what we have. You can't tell me that I'm the same person I was before I met her."

"That rotten attitude of hers has certainly infected you. But yes, you have made great strides lately, drawbacks aside." 

Peep was slipping on her flats while half listening to Yelp's rambling. 

"-and you're starting to smell like her too! It's just this weird amalgamation of cotton candy and bourbon!" Yelp said holding her nose. "Hey wait. Where are you going?" 

"I wanted to see her at work. You know, surprise her with a snack or something. That's girlfriend stuff, right?"

"Oh is _that_ what you two are now?" Yelp raised an eyebrow to go with her sneer.

Peep paused, "Y-yeah? I mean, we're dating, right? Isn't that how this works?"

Yelp let out a huge laugh as she had covered her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"See? You really are so green at this. This isn't high school, Peep. You don't just get a girlfriend by asking them out. In the real world, the adult world, you ask a person out and that's all that means. Just a date. It's a potential opportunity for a girlfriend not just outright getting one just like _that_." She snapped her fingers.

Despite Yelp not always being right Peep thought that she had a point here. Peep started thinking. 

_Maybe she is right. It's called "casual dating" for a reason. Maybe that's where we are right now. Is that okay? What's the timeline supposed to be? _

Peep looked at Yelp, "Well, when are we supposed to actually be each other's girlfriend then?"

Yelp waved her hand dismissively, "Oh I have no clue. There aren't hard guidelines to this sort of thing. Just ask her I guess." 

Peep turned back to the door, ready to tackle the day. She wanted to see Spinel again so soon, especially since she didn't get a proper goodbye. 

_That's what I'll do then. Ask her to officially be my girlfriend. _


	14. Employee of the Month

The bell above the door chimed as Peep exited the café, with a coffee in one hand and a bag of donuts in the other, sweetest ones they have. While waiting at the bus stop, Peep checked her phone. It was nearly noon.

_Maybe when I get there Spinel could take a break and have lunch with me._

Looking at her phone and thinking of Spinel reminded Peep that she had never even asked for Spinel's phone number. 

_Does she even have a phone? I've never seen her have one. _

The concept of an adult not having thier own cellphone was baffling to Peep but then Peep thought about how would she even pay for the service plan? She could always steal a phone but data costs money. Peep made a mental note of asking her when she saw her.

The bus arrived on time and she boarded it quickly. She sat down at the first available seat. Looking out the window, she took note of the weather. It was a bit cloudy and appeared that it was going to rain or possibly snow soon. It was certainly cold enough for that to be possible. Fall weather was almost over and soon the cold dead Winter chill would take its place. With a lurch forward, the bus stopped. Peep nearly dropped her belongings. She'd be more upset about her almost spilled coffee if it wasn't for the fact that she was about to see Spinel any moment now. She practically sprinted to the vendors area of the pier, almost colliding with a few pedestrians along the way. Peep could see Spinel from a few booths away. A small crowd near her booth. 

"You there! Yes you Glasses!" Spinel said pointing at a young bespectacled woman donning a pair of thick frames. "Ya look like you could use a new bag and I think I got one with your name on it." 

Spinel rummaged through the back stock of bags. Pulling out a small sequined handbag triumphantly.

"Aha! This! Yes this is definitely the one for you. I can tell just by pairin' you two together right now that you'll have all the attention and envy of your peers." She said as she shoved the bag into to woman's hands. "Whaddaya say? Is it a deal or ain't it? Oh who am I kiddin'? Of course it is! No way a smart gal such as yourself could pass up somethin' like this." 

With blush on her face the woman handed over a couple of bills, while Spinel returned a few more in exchange. 

"Pleasure doin' business with ya!" Spinel said as she waved goodbye. "Now who's next? Who's life can I change today?" 

Peep approached the booth. 

"Oh my turn! I want to hear you sweet talk me out of _my_ money." Peep joked.

Spinel turned to the sound of Peep's voice. 

"Doll! I didn't expect to see ya here!" She exclaimed with a grin and arms stretched wide. "Ya know, that face of yours really brightens up my day and it sure has been a wild one. Not even break time and I already sold five" she said holding up five fingers.

"Well is it break time yet? I brought you something." Peep asked as she held up the bag of sweets. 

"Woah you're the best, doll. A pretty face and free food. You're the whole package! Yeah yeah hold on real quick. Gotta tell 'Her Majesty' that I'm headin' out. Be right back."

Spinel walked to the other side of the stand to talk to her boss, who looked back over at Peep as Spinel was gesturing a thumb towards her. Just a quickly as she left, she had returned. Putting an arm around Peep's waist to keep her by her side to wherever Spinel was guiding them to. 

She chose to sit on a nearby bench, already chowing down on the glazed yeast rings. Peep had finished her coffee a while ago and had already thrown the cup away so she sat waiting for Spinel to be done.

"So what made ya wanna come all the way down here?" Spinel said between bites with her mouth a bit full. "Ya know that I was gonna come back after my shift was ova, right?"

"I assumed, yeah, but I just wanted to be nice since uh, since that's what girlfriends do" Peep was too embarrassed to look over.

_Wow Peep. What a cowardly indirect way of asking her._

Spinel grinned as her face lit up.

"Oh _hell_ yeah! I gotta girlfriend now, huh?" Spinel stood up in excitement. "Aw man, this is so cool! Never had one of those before. Looks like I gotta partner in crime of my very own now."

"So you _do_ consider us girlfriends? You don't think we're moving too fast?"

Spinel shrugged her shoulders still smiling "I dunno. I dunno how any of this romance junk is s'posed ta play out. Always thought it just sorta happens. Why? Do ya not wanna be my girlfriend?" Spinel looked at Peep with a concerned expression. 

Peep raised her hands in front of her as she waved them frantically. "No no no that's not what I meant. It's just, I don't know how this really works either. I was kind of hoping you'd know. I mean, you seem to brag about all those other girls so I just assumed you were more experienced than me." 

Spinel sat back down closer to Peep.

"Nah those dames were just for company. Never saw one more than once. Well 'cept for this one time, there were these twins, ya see and-" Spinel shook her head to get back to her original topic. "But anyway I'm just as clueless as you." 

Peep took both of Spinel's hands with hers. "Then I guess we'll just go with our guts on this one. If this is what we both want then let's just go with the flow. Sound good?" 

Spinel's excitement returned "You betcha doll. Now sorry 'bout this but my break should be ova right 'bout now but I'll see ya later today, right?" 

"Of course."

Spinel gave Peep a quick kiss before running back towards the booth. Peep suddenly remembered her other question.

"Oh wait! Do you have a phone so I could text you?" She shouted. 

"Nope. Never had anyone ta call. I'll get one soon though. See ya!" Spinel shouted back.

People were staring at her for shouting in public but she didn't care that she had all eyes on her. She had a girlfriend and that's all that mattered at the moment. 

_Shows what you know Yelp. _

Peep made a triumphant smile as she walked back to the bus stop. 


	15. Sushi Skirmish

Peep's dorm room busted open from the force caused by Spinel's shoe, startling Yelp and Bloop as they sat on the couch. 

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?! You don't live here!"

Yelp glanced at the door, seeing a mark on it.

"And just look at what you did! There's a mark on the door now." 

"Yelp stop yelling to much. It's hurting my ears." Bloop murmured with her hands over her ears.

Spinel was looking away with a bored expression while silently imitating Yelp's outburst. "Yeah yeah yeah. It's just dirt so relax already."

Peep joined by Spinel's side. "You really shouldn't have done that, love. Please try to respect our home and clea-"

Spinel pulled up the flowers she had been holding, and had them at chest level with Peep. "Here ya go, doll. Got these for ya."

Peep immediately forgot about the door and was in awe over the bouquet of various colored roses. She put a hand up to her cheek.

"Aaaaaw Spinel you're so sweet. Thank you" she said as she kissed Spinel on the forehead.

Spinel looked right into Yelp's eyes with a complacent grin. Yelp was so livid she kept tripping over her words.

"I- what- oh this is ridiculous! You can't be serious?! She brings you some weeds and all is forgiven just like that? You need to follow through on the rules Peep! I demand that you keep that mutt of yours in check."

Spinel growled at Yelp, who flinched in response.

"I am. Spinel, could you please go clean up that mark? There's some wipes in the kitchen." ordered Peep as she was putting the flowers into a vase full of water.

"Anythin' for you, doll" Spinel saluted Peep and stuck her tongue out at Yelp. 

After Spinel wiped off all the mud she joined Peep in her room who was near the end of her book she had been reading.

"Ha! Nerd! Put that junk away and come get dinner with me. My treat." 

"Hold on please. I'm almost done with this chapter."

"But Peeeeeeeeeeeep. I'm absolutely starvin'! You're killin' me here!" she said, gripping her stomach as if she was famished.

"If I kill you, will you let me enjoy my book in peace?" Peep still had her eyes on the page.

"No way. I'd haunt ya forever. I'd be one of those ghost that can touch stuff so I'd move all your stuff just a couple inches and it'd drive ya crazy." Spinel stated as she started moving a couple of things on Peep's nightstand.

"You mean like what you're doing right now?" Peep knew wasn't going to win this one. "Alright alright. Fine. Let me get my shoes on and then we can go." She said defeated. 

Spinel chose a nearby sushi restaurant that was just a couple blocks away. Not too far from where they first met at the house party.

"I've never really had sushi before but they got other stuff if ya don't like it." Explained Spinel as the hostess escorted them to thier table.

"Oh I have. It's pretty good depending on what type you get. How about you try one of mine before ordering your own?" 

Spinel looked at the menu. She never had any of what was available before except rice and chicken tempura.

"Uuuuh I guess, I guess I'll get this chicken and rice stuff since it's the only thing that seems familiar." Spinel told their waiter after Peep had ordered various sushi rolls. 

Spinel tried making small talk to get a conversation going

"Sooooo how's school? Learnin' anythin' worth all that dough?" 

"Well right now we're mostly focusing on this production we have going on. It'll be my first play and I actually got a part and it's a big role too. I couldn't believe it! But I'm so nervous about it as well."

"Wow doll ya never told me you tried out. Congrats! Let's order some sake to celebrate!" Spinel said raising her glass.

"Oh uh I got the news while, uh.... while I wasn't talking to you." Peep looked uncomfortable, fidgeting in her seat. She was purposely trying to avoid eye contact.

The two sat in awkward silence for what felt like hours until Spinel tried to break the tension. 

"Well, hey that's all behind us now. No point in dwellin' in the past. We got this whole communication thing down now, right? Peep smiled at her.

"Right. Yes of course. We're a total power couple now." Peep said confidently. 

"Now that's what I like ta hear! We're definitely orderin' some sake now!" 

Their orders had arrived minutes later. Spinel didn't know how to use chopsticks so she just stabbed all her food until Peep instructed her how. Either Spinel couldn't understand the concept or just liked the stabbing method more because that's how she chose to eat the rest of her meal.

"So would you like to try one? Here. This one is call the lion king" Peep said, holding up a roll.

"Sure! You seem to be really lovin' it and I want in on this." Spinel said, reaching over and stabbing a roll. She took it one bite and looked pale. Her face contorted into a look of pure disgust. She looked for her napkin to spit it out.

"Spinel, come on now. Show a bit of manners please and you're not supposed to just bite it like that. You eat the whole thing at once." 

Spinel was chugging her water, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Sorry doll. Really tried to hold it in but, trust me, it would have been a whole lot worse if I ate it. Seriously, that's stuff is nasty! Don't they have anything sweeter?"

"It's sushi, love, not candy. Of course it's not sweet."

"I want nothin' ta do with it then. Speaking of sweet, here's comes the waiter with our check and some fortune cookies."

"Isn't this supposed to be a Japanese restaurant? Why are there fortune cookies here?"

Spinel shrugged her shoulders. "I think most people see the two as interchangeable so they expect the cookies. Why are ya complainin'? We got free cookies!"

The couple left feeling full and happy with each other. Peep held Spinel's hand as they walked back to the dormitory together, laughing about the fortunes they got in thier cookies. 

"It wasn't even a prediction. It was just a proverb. What a rip off!" Spinel said as she threw her free hand in the air.

The streetlights dimly lighting thier path. Three rowdy drunks could be heard nearby, further up the sidewalk. As the two approached, trying not to make eye contact, the group collectively started heckling the two. Spinel gritted her teeth and kept walking. 

"Hey! Hey don't be rude. We're talkin' to ya." One shouted as he cut the couple off.

Peep gripped Spinel's hand harder as one leered at her. 

"Why ya gotta be rude like that for? We just wanted to chat and enjoy the night."

"Well you're ruinin' ours so fuck off!" Spinel spat back.

"Hey no need for that kinda language"

"Yeah that's now how you should speak in front of a lady." Another man spoke as he made his way to try to put a hand on Peep's cheek

"How bout you ditch this bitch and get with someone with some class?"

Spinel shoved the drunk to the ground. 

"Don'tchu dare try to touch her again." Spinel snarled as she raised her fist.

The man staggered as he got up. He looked at her with such malice. 

"Ugh! You fuckin' bitch!" 

He threw back his arm, ready to strike. His knuckles made contact with Spinel's face causing her nose to bleed. She fell backwards onto the pavement. She gritted her teeth again while Peep helped her up. Spinel looked like she was trying everything not to snap. Her fists were clenched so hard that her knuckles were white. Still holding each other's hand, Spinel lead Peep down a nearby alley. The group barreling towards them, shouting as they pursued. Spinel kept making multiple turns as soon as new one showed up until they found an underpass. 

"C'mon. Let's hide down here." Spinel lead them down the slope to take refuge. 


	16. Treading Old Ground

They took a few minutes to catch thier breath, sitting on the concrete to rest. Spinel look up over the hill.

"Think they followed us?" Wondered Spinel.

"Why didn't you fight back, Spinel? I know you're scrappy. You could have taken him. Retreating isn't really your style."

Spinel wiped the blood off her face with her arm. "I'm s'posed ta be gettin' better for ya, doll. Gotta be good enough, ya know? That means no fightin' or doin' bad stuff, like ya wanted." 

"Spinel you can still fight. You just shouldn't be reckless. You can defend yourself, especially against creeps like that. I don't want you thinking that you have to stop everything for me." 

"Oh.... well shit. Let's get back there! Maybe we can still find 'em so I can kick his ass!" 

"I think I've had enough for tonight. All the running really took a lot out of me." 

Peep had rested against the wall. Spinel scooted closer, resting her head on Peep's shoulder.

"Ugh same. I'm not used ta runnin' away from a tussle. But this is way better anyhow" she said wrapping her arm around Peep's.

After a few moments of rest Spinel broke the silence. 

"Hey doll." 

"Yeah?" 

"Notice where we are yet?" 

Peep looked all around her. She smirk as her eye went over the graffiti she saw all over the walls around them. 

"Hard to believe that was only a couple of weeks ago. Feels like so long ago now." remarked Peep.

"Sure has and I've been lovin' most of it. Way more good than bad and the bad ain't so bad either. Made us stronger." 

"Do you want to just stay like this for a little while longer, you know, reclaim that moment I ruined?" inquired Peep.

Spinel didn't even answer. She just nuzzled herself closer to Peep. Moving Peep's arm over her so it went over Spinel's shoulder. 

"Yeah. Me too." Peep asserted as she pulled in Spinel closer for a kiss. 

It was starting to get colder so Peep decided that it was time they left. She shook Spinel to wake her up. She sluggishly opened her eyes and then jolted awake once she noticed that she was outside.

"What?! What's happenin'. Where ar- oh! oh yeah. Sorry for dozin' off on ya. Just smack me if I do that."

"Oh what no. It was nice. Just being here with you and all." Assured Peep. 

Spinel stretched out her limbs. The cold hard ground not being the most comfortable surface to sit on. Something shiny nearby caught her eye. 

"Woah look! My cans are still here." She shook one. "Still got some paint too. How 'bout it? Ya gonna get scared this time?" She teased as she held a can in Peep's direction. 

"I think you've been enough of a good influence that I think I can handle it now."

Peep accepted the can. She brought the can at shoulder level and started to spray. Spinel occasionally looking up from her own piece to see what her girlfriend was making. 

"There! Ta-da" Peep presented. 

All Spinel could see were a set of stylized numbers that seem to read as 0827.

"Is this, like, a code or somethin'? I don't get it."

"It's the month and day of the first day we met. I....uh, okay I guess it was kinda dumb." 

"No way. That's super sweet doll. Course you'd choose somethin' that cheesy as your first tag though but still, it's sweet."

Peep blushed as she thanked Spinel and kissed her. "Alright, now that you're a criminal, let's go home and get some real sleep."


	17. Phone Plan

With it being so late, Peep and Spinel had to quietly sneak back to her room, not wanting to disturb Yelp and Bloop. Spinel fell over trying to take her shoes off, landing with a loud thud sound.

"Spinel." Peep whispered. "You need to keep it down. Yelp's bad enough with sleep, you don't want to see her without it and tomorrow's a school day." 

"Gee I'm sorry. I just wanted to fall on my ass so badly that I just went ahead and did it. Just seemed so fun at the time. Hey wait, if it's a school night then why did ya have us stay out so late?" Spinel used the wall this time to steady herself as she took off her other shoe.

"And turn down a dinner date with you? Not a chance. But I really _should_ be going to bed soon." She yawned. 

"Alright let's get ya to bed and I get to be big spoon this time, kay?" Spinel said as she got under the blanket scooting over to make room.

"Hey I won't fight you for it. I only took that position because you fell asleep waaaaay before I did. Maybe don't sleep on your date next time."

"Can't help it doll. You're just too comfortable. 'Night"

"Goodnight love." 

Yelp laughed so hard the whole complex could probably hear her.

"Oh my stars just look at your face!" She said trying to gain her composure. "I wish I could have been there to see it. Bet you deserved it. Finally mouthed off to the wrong person, did you?" Yelp pointed her slim finger at the bruise on Spinel's face.

"Ya want one ta match, Yelp? 'Cause I can make it happen" Spinel said trying to look threatening by punching her open palm.

"You two, please stop this so early in the morning." Peep said, rubbing her temples.

She took out a skillet from the cupboard then turned the dial on the stove.

"But she started it!" Spinel pointed her own finger at Yelp.

"Hmph. I was just about to leave anyway. _Some_ of us have class to attend." Yelp said dismissively as she headed towards the door.

"I'm going with eggs today. How do you like yours?" Peep grabbed a couple from the carton. She placed them on the counter as she grabbed bread to put in the toaster.

"Uh whaddya mean? Eggs are eggs. Ya just eat 'em." Spinel cocked her to the side, not understanding Peep's question.

"Um no... there's, like, a dozen different ways to make eggs and it matters because the texture will be different. I'll just go with scrambled. Can't go wrong with that."

The eggs finished at the same time as the toast. She slid the eggs onto two different plates and passed one to Spinel.

"Thanks doll" she said as she shoveled the eggs into her mouth. "So whatcha gonna do today?" She ask, mouth full of food.

Peep sat down across from Spinel. 

"Well, like I said last night, I have class today too so I'll be doing that and please don't talk with your mouth full. How about you? Any plans?" 

Spinel had already finished her food before Peep had finished her sentence. 

"Yeah but it's a secret. I'll tell ya later." Peep looked concerned. 

"It's not something bad is it? Like, nothing that's going to explode or anything?"

Spinel pondered for a bit. 

"Hmmm. Maybe. I've heard that can happen." She shrugged.

That didn't put Peep at ease. She grabbed both plates to put them away.

"Just be safe please. We don't need anymore trouble." 

"No promises but I'll try my best!"

Peep was putting her shoes on and getting her belongings ready, putting them in the backpack that Spinel got her. Peep kissed Spinel kiss before departing. 

"I'll be back later okay? Class should be done around 2." Peep stated, walking towards the direction of one of the campus buildings.

"See ya later! Miss ya already!" Spinel said, waving as her and Peep went separate directions. 

Spinel waited patiently by the bus stop, humming the tune Peep did the other day. It was getting colder now that it was late October. She shivered as wrapped her arms around herself. The bus came not a moment too soon. She wasn't on for long. After a few minutes, her stop had arrived. Just a two minute walk from that bus stop was a the establishment she was looking for, a cellphone service provider store. She casually strolled in. She was immediately greeted by a customer service representative. 

"Hello ma'am. Looking to upgrade your phone today? We offer the best trade in rates in the city!" She said with a grin so wide Spinel thought her face might break.

"Uh I never had a phone sooo, um nothin' ta trade. Could ya hook me up with your cheapest though?" 

"Caaaaaaan do! Here's our most affordable phone"

The CSR showed her a simple smartphone. She had never even heard of the brand but it's better than nothing. 

"I'll take it! How 'bout a service plan? Don't need anythin' fancy just mostly calls and texts."

The employee worked out a plan with Spinel and gave her thier cheapest data plan. Spinel left the store happy that she now had something to let her talk to Peep even when they were apart. While waiting a few hours for class to finish, Spinel was trying to figure out all she could do with her new phone. She was waiting outside the dorm when Peep walked up the stairs.

"Have you just been waiting here this whole time?"

"Not the whole time but check it." Spinel pulled the black rectangle from her pocket, showing it to Peep.

"Gotta phone now so we can talk whenever." 

"Oh Spinel that's wonderful! Here. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in." 

Spinel handed her the phone and Peep quickly typed in her information, took a photo, and handed it back. Spinel looked at her screen. It said "Doll" with a heart emoji next to it and had the picture of Peep that she just took. Spinel smiled at it. 

"Well aren't ya just the cutest?"

"I believe we both share that title, love." 

The two headed inside and spent the rest of the evening together. Not doing anything with one another, as Peep had to study but just enjoying being around each other until it was time to go to sleep. Peep was about to go to join Spinel on the bed before Yelp barged in. Her face turning a sour expression the moment she saw Spinel was still there. 

"Yelp please knock before you just bulldoze your way in here. What if we were in the middle of doing something?" Exclaimed Peep Yelp rolled her eyes and her hands her on her hips.

"Oh _please_, I've got a few months before I expect you to ever try anything like that. I know you better than you think." She said, so assured she was right.

Yelp gave a downcast look at Spinel. "You _do_ know there's a policy on overnight guests, right?"

"Aww what's the matter? Upset that I'm not sharin' a bed with _you _instead?" teased Spinel.

"It won't be every night and the policy is that guests may stay no more than three consecutive nights in a two-week time period so don't worry. We'll be staying over at her place tomorrow. What did you want anyway?"

Peep nestled under her comforter next to her girlfriend. Yelp was still looking at Spinel, clearly irritated.

"It's private. I'll just ask when you're not joined at the hip."

"Just ask Bloop if you want someone to talk to. She's great at just listening since she doesn't talk much." Suggested Peep as she got closer to Spinel. Yelp's face appeared flushed with a shade of red.

"I...I can't. Just, ugh, just tell me when you bother to separate for a single second." She sneered, walking out in a huff. Spinel snickered at Yelp's anger and she cuddled up to her girlfriend.

"What's her problem?" Asked Spinel, who looked genuinely curious but all she got was a shrug in response. Both soon fell fast asleep.


	18. The Show Must Go On

As the weeks passed, snow had blanketed the city. Peep was in her room pacing back and forth saying tongue twisters as she did so.

"Pad kid coured purd pulled pod. Damn it! I messed it up again." She said agitated.

She tried again but said each word more slowly than last time.

"Pad. kid. poured. curd .pulled .cod."

_Okay now I just need to say it faster each time._

"Pad kid pou-"

The buzzing of her phone interrupted.

_ Damn. I probably had it that time. _

"Hello?" She said, trying to hide her annoyance. 

"Hey Doll. Just wanted to know if we're still on for tonight after I get off of work."

"Spinel I've told you a million times! My play is today. You know, the play I've been talking about nonstop for weeks. That one?"

"Woah don't hafta get snippy with me. Slipped my mind, is all. Sorry."

"No no it's fine I'm just, just so nervous about all this. I mean, it's my first production and everyone will be staring at me."

"Of course they'll be staring at ya. I can't take my eyes off ya."

Spinel's flirting helped put Peep in a better mood but the nerves were still there.

"Look I really need to keep practicing. I only have a few hours left. You're going to be there, right?"

"Do ya even hafta ask? Of course I'll be there! You'll always have my support, doll. I'll let ya get to it. See ya later!"

"Yeah bye." Peep sighed before starting her tongue twisters again.

_Gee she's really worked up over this. I should do something nice for her but what? _

Spinel started cutting some fabric as she thought of a way to make Peep feel better. Not paying attention, she accidentally snipped her finger.

"Ah fuck!"

Spinel held her wrist with her uninjured hand. She noticed some blood getting on the fabric.

"Oh shit! No no no no no! Damn it!"

She picked up a scrap piece of fabric to wrapped it around her finger.

"Spinel, dear, you know my policy on cursing in the work place. It's improp- oh dear what happened!"

Spinel's boss rushed over to her picking up the fabric Spinel was trying to cut.

"Oh are you alright, dear? Don't worry we can fix this, I hope."

"No worries I'm alright."

"I wasn't talking to _you_. Just look at this poor fabric. It'll never be a beautiful purse now. What happened? You're normally so careful." Her boss asked, going over the now ruined fabric.

"Well I was tryin' to think of how to make Peep feel better because she's nervous 'bout her play and I just wasn't payin' attention. Sorry 'bout that." Apologized Spinel.

"It's fine. I'll just think of some other use for this piece. So you're having trouble cheering up your girl? Just do whatever she likes. That always works on me. Now what would that be?"

"Well she loves it whenever I bring her flowers. No matter how many times I do it she always reacts the same. But I need more than that. This is a big deal for her." Spinel said determined to do more.

Her boss pondered for a bit.

"Hmmm well why not do a big grand romantic gesture by setting a whole heap of flowers at your place with candles, oh! and of course a celebratory banner."

"I dunno. Seems pretty cheesy" Spinel had a sudden realization. "So it's _perfect_ for her! She always gets all teary eyed when she forces me to watch those shitt-, I mean crappy romance movies with her. She'd love somethin' like that. You're a genius!"

"Well it sounds like you have work to do so why don't you just finish up the rest of these and you can leave, okay?"

"Thanks boss. 'ppreciate it."

As she walked away her boss shouted back "oh by the way, I'm charging you for that piece you ruined!"

It was hard carrying everything back and forth to her appartment but Spinel knew it would all be worth it when she saw Peep's reaction. She's sure she overworked the elevator from all the trips she took.

"Damn thing's gonna break down some day. Piece of junk."

She had just finished organizing everything.

_For once I'm actually glad my place is so small. Looks like I bought a lot more than I did with it bein' this crowded. _

She had just the banner to do before everything was complete with only less than an hour until the play started.

_ Man, gotta think of the perfect thing ta say. Can't just be "good job" or "congrats" it's gotta be personal and mean somethin'. _

Spinel thought hard with her marker to her mouth.

_That's it! Now would be the perfect time! _

She quickly scribbled her words down. She hurried to hang the banner before heading out just in time to walk down to the auditorium.


	19. Seein' Stars

The pounding of shoes on pavement echoed through the street as Spinel sprinted to the auditorium. The marquee shined bright as the words "Mannequin the Musical" lit up behind it. She stopped in front of the box office to catch her breath. 

She ordered while still trying to catch her breath, "I-i, fuck, I need one ticket, pronto."

The worker started with a blank expression. "Yeeeaaaah. Not gonna happen. Sold out." 

"B-but my girlfriend is in the play! Ya gotta let me in." 

The worker simply shrugged.

"Forget this!" She said as she walked away to lean against the outside auditorium wall. A delivery employee caught her eye as he was wheeling in a couple of boxes. She watched as she saw him go down the alley and into a back entrance. 

_Duh! I'm a master at breakin' in!_

"Hey there's someone trying to sneak in through the back!" She shouted as she pointed down the alley. 

The employee swiftly rushed to the alley, shoving Spinel in the process. 

"Pfft. Dumbass." She said under her breath as she casually strolled her way in. She stood in the back near a corner. She noticed that she already missed part of the show

"Good grief" said the actor playing Johnathan Switcher. "What's the matter? Don't ya like your new scarf?"

Even from the nosebleed section, Spinel could still see how nervous Peep was. 

"N-not especially" Peep said to her co-star.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he stumbled backwards in fright.

Peep attempted to laugh, "what a, a funny way to say hello." Peep managed to spit out while having no emotion in her body language.

_Ah gee, I can't keep lettin' her drown out there_.

Spinel sauntered down the aisle walkway closer to the stage. She looked around before turning the doorknob that lead backstage. She found her way to get access to the side curtain. She waited for a part where Peep wasn't involved.

"Psst. Peep. Hey Peep."

Peep looked out of the corner of her eye to see who was calling for her.

"Ya got this doll. Just pretend you're back at my place when I was goin' over lines with ya. Ya did great then and ya are now."

Spinel's advice instilled confidence in Peep. She imagined she was back with Spinel as she was reading her script. Going over every scene at least 5 times. With her nerves calmed, she let out a deep breath as her next line was about to start.

Despite the brief pause from listening to her pep talk she continued her lines.

"I felt so sorry for you last night. You looked so lost and Ionely." Peep said perfectly.

Spinel gave her a thumbs up when she saw Peep looking her way again.

"Hey! Hey you're not supposed to be here. What the hell are you doing backstage?" The director yelled at Spinel as she making her way towards her.

"Uh gotta go! Nice play, love that Emmy character" Spinel said as she sprinted out the door.

She watched the rest of the play from the back row, trying not to get spotted. After the play had ended, much of the audience stayed to talk to the cast members. Peep was given a mediocre review for her performance.

"Hey don't let that get ya down, doll. I thought ya did great!"

"What no I'm not disappointed. For my first time this is better than I expected and it's all thanks to you. You really pulled through for me there, love. I would have completely bombed if it wasn't for you." Peep pulled Spinel in for a kiss.

"Hey since you've played a mannequin now I guess that means ya really are a doll"

Peep chuckled at the joke "You really mean the world to me, you know."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet! Come back to my place! I got a surprise for ya!"

Yelp dropped them off at Spinel's place. Spinel was is such a great mood that she only insulted Yelp once of the way there. Spinel grabbed her girlfriend's hand as she rushed to her unlocked door.

"Okay okay cover your eye."

"You better not be setting up a prank." Peep said as she put a hand over her right eye.

She heard the door creak open and felt Spinel pull her forward.

"Don't look yet. I gotta do somethin' first."

Peep got worried when she could hear the sound of a lighter.

_Please let me survive this._

"Alright you can look now." Spinel said as she closed the door.

Peep looked all around her. The dimly lit room was filled with flowers with various candles placed in random spots. Spinel had the foresight to place them far away from the plants. She saw above it all was a banner saying "I love you, Doll". Peep put her hand over her mouth as she observed it all.

"You love me? You haven't said that yet"

"Well I was kinda waitin' on you ta say it first because I kept thinkin' what if I say it but you don't say it back and then I'd look stupid. But I didn't want ta wait anymore. I really do love ya. You're the best thing that's ever happened ta me. I know we haven't known each other long but I really mean it."

Peep started to cry as she hugged Spinel. "I love you so much too. Thank you for everything."

"You know, I was gonna write 'I'm pregnant' at first. Still think I shoulda went with that one?"

Peep sighed as she smiled at her, "I would have loved it no matter what you put because both are just so _you_." Peep leaned in closer to kiss her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, I was listening to the Heather's soundtrack, which in turn made me think of the Bob's Burger episode where they had 2 other 80's movies turned into musicals so I wanted to have one of my favorite 80's movie be a musical in my story. I really hope there's a Mannequin the Musical someday. Plus I'd like to imagine Peep and Spinel singing the song from Mannequin together "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship.


	20. A Brand New Caaaaaar!

It had been months since the play. Spring was here and the snow had long since passed. The school campus was bustling with students enjoying the outdoors until a loud honking noise disrupted the peace as it could be heard from the side where the dorms were housed.

Spinel had parked in the closest spot near Peep's living room window and was waiting outside the car. She tried to get her attention by honking some more. Yelp grew more furious as the honking continued.

"What the hell is going on out there? I bet it's those boorish frat guys trying to do an acapella group with thier cars again."

Yelp went over to the window to give them a piece of her mind.

"Hey you soon-to-be dropouts! Knock i- oh why am I even surprised! Of course it's _you_! It's always you!" Yelp sneered down at Spinel who waved up at her.

"Hiya Yelp. Can ya go get Peep for me?"

"No." Yelp said flatly. "Just be normal and call her."

Spinel frowned as she reached her hand onto the steering wheel, maintaining eye contact as she blared the horn again.

Yelp threw her arms in the air as she pleaded, "Peep please make her stop!"

Peep poked her head out of the window. Seeing Spinel near an unfamiliar car.

"Spinel please don't touch other people's cars. I think it counts as breaking in even if you have just your arm in the car."

"What no. This is mine. Just bought it. Do ya like it? Now we can fire that old chauffeur of ours."

Yelp pretend not to hear as she mumbled obscenities to herself.

"Wow really? That's wonderful. I didn't even know you were considering it."

"Yeah yeah and there's somethin' I wanna ask ya so come down here already." She said as she waved her arm.

"Be right down!" Peep said as her hurried.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Wondered Peep.

Spinel opened the passenger side door for Peep. She was taking in all the details of the car. A black 4-door hatchback. A bit rusty in some spots but somehow seemed perfect for Spinel, very fitting. Spinel attempted to slide across the hood but miscalculated. She landed hard on the ground of the driver's side. 

Peep leaned over to see her out the driver's window.

"Uh, you okay?"

As if nothing happened, Spinel sprung up and smiled. 

"Yeah yeah never better. I've taken worst spills in my life. Ya should have seen it when I fell off this fire escape. Here, check it out" she said as she lifted her shirt to reveal a small scar on her left, just a bit below her ribs.

"Oh wow. How have I never noticed that before?" Pondered Peep.

"Well I usually got ya pretty distracted whenever you'd have the opportunity to see me shirtless."

Peep's face was flushed with a bright red tint. 

"Eh- uh, a-anyway. What, uh, what is it that you wanted to ask?" She stuttered, changing the subject. 

Spinel chuckled to herself as she sat in the seat next to Peep.

"Well I got this car and everythin' so I thought, why not take a trip together? We haven't done that yet and spring break is startin', right?"

"A trip, huh? That would be great. I could use a vacation. Where to?" Peep questioned while already thinking of some places.

"Oh, uh, haven't thought that far. Didn't want to get all hyped up 'til I got your answer."

Peep placed her hand on her chin in deep thought. 

"Oh I know! Why don't we go on a camping trip. Just us in the woods for a night. There's a great state park just 2 hours North from here." Stated Peep.

"I've never been camping before. Well, not unless you count sleeping in the park for a couple of weeks as camping. But yeah sure. Sounds great. Oh! Maybe we'll see a bear! I've always wanted to fight a bear" She said with a grin.

"Pleass don't try to fight any animals while we're there. I don't want to have to nurse you back to health when you get mauled."

"What? You don't think I'm weaker than a bear do ya?" Spinel said, lifting her arm to flex her nonexistent biceps.

"Love, you're shorter than me and the average bear weighs, like, ten times more than you. But there's so many more things we could do while we're there though."

Spinel raised her eyebrow and she leaned closer. 

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Peep was beaming with excitement as she sat up straight.

"Oh, I love going for walks in the city park. Hiking in the woods would be way more relaxing, don't you think?"

"Oh! Uh yeah. Thought you were tryin' to set somethin' up there with that line, but uh, yeah. Yeah sounds good doll." 

"Wait, where did you think I was going with that?" She asked, raising a questioning eyebrow towards her.

Spinel waved her hands frantically in front of her as a way to dismiss the subject. 

"What? Nothin'. Nevermind. So, um got any other plans?"

After thinking for a bit she looked like she came to a sudden realization. 

"Oh I just thought of something. But I'm not telling. You're not the only one who can come up with surprises." She said with a coy smile.

"Woah no way. Ya gotta tell me. I never told ya I had a secret and then did the thing. I just did it spontaneously so ya never felt any anticipation so this is worse. Now spill it."

"No. No I don't think I will. You'll just have to wait." She crossed her arms in faux indignation and turned her head away.

"Okay okay how 'bout a deal? Ya tell me what it is and I won't tease you 'bout that thing ya do that you hate when I point it out. Deal?" She said as she extended her hand, waiting for Peep to agree and shake on it.

"Oh please. I can handle your teasing at this point. Your powers won't work on me anymore and, for the record, I wouldn't say anyway because I want to finally do that cutesy gesture stuff that you always do for me."

"Alright fine. I know how much I love seein' ya smile when I do that stuff and it would be nice to see it from the other side."

"It's not even a big deal so don't get too excited okay?"

"Look who you're talkin' to. Ya can't expect me not to get excited 'bout somethin' like this! Even the trip itself has me all excited!"

Peep reached for the handle, "Well I better get my things then. I'll go pack and we can just stay at your place and leave tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll help ya pack. I wanna pester Yelp some more anyway." 


	21. Wilderness

A whirlwind of leaves had flown by as the vehicle went blazing down a back road. The wheels went over a nearby pothole causing the whole car to shake.

"Spinel please slow down before you kill us both!" Peep said gripping the roof handle of the passenger side.

"Relaaaaax wouldja? We're gonna get there way faster now." Spinel said looking at Peep, eyes off the road.

"In one piece?! We wouldn't have to worry about time if you didn't slee-"

Spinel sharply turned the wheel to make it to the exit. Peep was hyperventilating as her knuckles turned white from her strong grip on the handle. After making a few quick maneuvers, the car made a screeching stop at the park gate. Dust billowing behind the bucket of bolts death machine. She pulled up to the gate to pay the fee.

"Alright. That'll be site 65. Just head down that road, make a left and then follow the signs." The gate attendant instructed.

"Any particular attraction that you're here for?"

Spinel pointed to the side of her, directly at Peep, "Mostly just this one. A real natural beauty, if ya ask me."

Peep's face was entirely red with embarrassment.

"Spinel! Please. Not in front of other people."

"What? I can't brag about how I have such a beautiful girlfriend or somethin'?" She said as she pulled forward down the road.

"You did that on purpose." Peep accused.

"Well the lady asked a question so I answered."

"You didn't answer it seriously though. Oh wait! Up there. There's the turn on the left."

Peep was pointing to her right at a nearby campsite. They parked at the site and began to set up straight away. Spinel was tasked with setting up the tent. After many failed attempts at putting the poles together she stomped on it, then told Peep to do it while she took over the other's task.

It was early afternoon when they finished. With the tent set up and supplies organized, Peep discussed what she'd like to do.

"They have some wonderful trails here. There's this one, trail 8, that takes you up this hill to overlook the waterfall. Would you want to do that?"

"Sure thing! So should we eat now or when we get back because I kinda want to right now" Spinel put her hand on her stomach.

"Well, actually I was thinking we could have lunch during the hike. I just thought with how the view would be that it's be romantic, you know?" Peep had a bit of blush on her cheeks.

"Aw doll. Look at ya bein' all romantic and shit. I shoulda thought of that! Was this what ya had planned? Ya tryin' ta take my place as the ultimate charmer?" Spinel playfully nudged her girlfriend with her elbow.

"Yep! And maybe I am more charming than you. I can be just as good as you, I'll have you know. Maybe even better. In fact, I know I'm better at it than you." Peep had her closed hands on her hips in a confident pose.

"Now that's what I like ta hear! Gotta say, that confidence is pretty hot."

Peep flinched a bit, breaking her self-assured pose.

"I-i don't know about, uh about that. I'm just, oh jeez where was I going with this?"

Spinel busted out laughing, holding her sides.

"It's been, like, seven months and ya still get all flustered by me if I just say the right words. How are ya not used ta this by now?"

"You just tripped me up, is all. But, uh, thank you about the confidence part though. I've been trying really hard to work on that. You helping me with my stage fright all those months ago was a big help. Now let's get going. You said you're hungry, right? Sooner we get there the sooner we eat." Peep said taking the lead and waving a hand for Spinel to follow.

_She really has improved. Lovin' how much she takes charge now. It's like a whole new Peep. _

They made it to the overlook after a rigorous uphill climb. The rain from a previous day made the ground muddy and soft. There were a couple of tables at the high point.

"Looks like we're here. Ready to eat?"

"I was ready to eat, like, an hour ago! C'mon bring on the food!"

"Alright, I packed some sandwiches, and before you ask, yes I did cut your crust off. I also brought some fruit that I cut up and granola bars."

Spinel took her sandwich first. Her face lit up when she took off the lid.

"Ya even used those special sandwich cutters that shape it into a heart. Man, I love ya. Why do ya hafta be so damn cute, huh? Seriously though, this is somethin' that I would do and now you're doin' it!"

"Well I love that feeling I get when you do something nice for me so I just wanted to reciprocate it. You deserve it." Peep reached across the table to hold Spinel's hand.

"Damn right I do and so do you. See? This is why we're perfect for each otha. Just always on the same wavelength." Spinel had already finished her sandwich and granola bar and was now picking at the fruit.

Not long after, Peep finished her food as well and was in the middle of neatly packing everything up. Peep quickly glanced over to see what Spinel was up to. She was in the middle of climbing over the guard rail. Peep did a double take. When she ran to the bar Spinel was already on a small rocky platform that lead to another part of the forest.

"Spinel what do you think you're doing?! Get back here before you get us kicked out or worse, you could get hurt!" Peep yelled, leaning over the bar.

"What? No way. I want a better view of the waterfall. Come down here." Spinel looked up at her.

"Absolutely not! Please get back up here!"

Peep pointed to where she stood trying her best to sound authoritative.

Spinel shook her head and she narrowed her eyes and with a smirk said "Nah. Gotta catch me."

Spinel took off down the hill with a childish giggle. Peep climbed over the bar, carefully trying to find her footing.

"I'm going to kill her. I really am. I'm going to bring her back safely just so I can kill her myself. " She cursed while making her way down the same path she saw Spinel took but she was nowhere to be seen.

Peep noticed some broken twigs and assumed she went in that direction.

"Spinel, I mean it. Get back to the overlook before we get in trouble." She shouted aimlessly.

Peep heard the snap of a twig behind her but nothing was there. She was starting to feel nervous. She saw some thick brush up ahead with part of it damaged as if something passed through it. She attempted to try to find a way around it but it went on for a while so she found the thinnest looking part to go through. When she made it to the other side something caught her ankle and she was pushed to the ground. Peep screamed as she landed. A bit dazed, she looked up to see Spinel sitting on top of her with her hands pinning her shoulders.

"Looks like I got ya so that means I win. So what's my prize, huh? A kiss?"

Peep was livid. "You'll be lucky if I ever kiss you again after that you stunt you just pulled! You made me come all the way down here knowing that the consequence could be ruining our whole trip! Why don't you ever think about the possible outcomes? Like this morning when you were driving like you had a death wish."

Spinel got off of Peep and pouted on the ground with her arms crossed over her knees.

"I was just tryin' ta have some fun. Thought that's what this whole trip was s'posed ta be about. Havin' fun with my girlfriend." She mumbled.

Peep let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on. Get up before we get caught. We can talk about it when we get back to the site."

She held out her hand only for Spinel to shove it away as she got up by herself.

"Whatever." Spinel said as she marched ahead with her hands in her pockets.

_Can't just have one day without her being all moody, can I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I can't believe all the new Pink Pearl info we got lately and she's definitely gay for PD. I'm excited for Future and it's cool with me if things don't really line up with future canon since this is an AU after all.


	22. Marshmallows and Whiskey

They made it back to the campsite in awkward silence. Neither attempting to talk to the other. Spinel went to the tent and Peep sat by the unlit firepit.

_Should I go talk to her or wait for her to talk to me? I don't feel like I did anything wrong here this time._

With the sun almost setting she brought out the fire wood and set it ablaze. Out of the corner of her good eye, Peep could see Spinel peaking out of the tent, curious to see what she was doing.

"Do you want to come join me by the fire? It's warm and I know how much you like marshmallows." Peep was holding a stick out in her direction.

Spinel climbed out of the tent and sat a couple of feet away from Peep on the other side of the log, avoiding eye contact by staring intensely at the roaring fire.

Not wanting to waste time, Peep spoke first.

"I'm going to be forward about this, I'm sorry for yelling but I don't feel like I did anything wrong here. I was trying to keep us from getting in trouble."

Spinel stabbed a handful of marshmallows onto the pointy end of the stick, still not looking away.

"You can be mad, I'm not going to tell you how you're allowed to feel, but I would really like to talk about this with you. Why does this bother you so much?"

Spinel simply shrugged her shoulders as she watched her marshmallows get so charred and melted that they fell to the ground. She stabbed a few more on.

"Was it because I yelled or what? You can't just sit there and ignore me forever." Peep was trying to keep calm but Spinel's unwillingness to budge was starting to get to her. Spinel got up to move to a different spot.

"Oh very funny. You know very well that I didn't mean sitting in that spot specifically." Peep breathed in and out to try to keep her cool. "How about this? I know that sharing a drink is a way people hash out thier problems sometimes so let's do it." Peep said as she took out the bottle of whiskey Spinel stashed in the cooler.

"Thought ya didn't drink?"

_Atleast she's talking now. We're making progress._

"I don't but I know this will get you to ease up and hopefully tell me what's bothering you."

Peep cracked open the bottle and sat next to Spinel. She passed the bottle to Spinel who pushed it back to Peep.

"I wanna see ya take a drink first. Your reaction will probably cheer me up."

Peep sighed as she looked at the bottle. She knew it was going to taste awful but her plan is actually working so she let out a deep breath as she put the bottle up to her lips she tipped her head back to drink.

Almost immediately she started coughing causing Spinel to laugh so hard she fell backwards off the log.

"Woooow I didn't think you'd actually do it! You must really wanna make me talk. By the way, you might wanna mix that with that soda ya brought. Might be easier."

Peep took the suggestion and mixed her drink before passing the bottle. Spinel chugged it for a decent time. Way longer than Peep could.

"So? Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

"Can we wait until I'm actually drunk first? Makes it easier."

Peep took a sip of her drink. With it being mixed it was much more tolerable so she was actually able to finish it and poured another.

"Fair enough. Would you like to just sit by the fire with me until then?"

Spinel took a drink as she leaned against Peep. The crackling of the fire was the only noise for a while.

The bottle had only a third of its original content left, with each having drunk about an equal portion. Spinel's face was absolutely flushed and Peep's face just as red while she was lying on the ground.

Peep tried to grab the bottle but her poor coordination caused it to tip over, spilling some of its contents.

"Good goin' doll. That's good booze you're wastin' over there."

"Whatever. Yo-you've had more....uh more than enough.. anyway." Peep insisted.

"I think it's you who's had enough. Can ya even walk straight?"

Spinel watched as Peep tried to get up, using the log to steady herself.

"See? I'm full... fully functional at standin'." Peep said as she swayed back and forth.

"I said 'walk' not 'stand'. Here." Spinel said as she grabbed the bottle and sauntered over to the table nearby placing it on the surface. "If ya can walk over there and get it you can have as much as ya want but if ya can't then I get the rest."

Peeps half-lidded eye tried to focus on her path. She took one step and wobbled to the right with the next step resulting in the same thing but in the other direction. She got about halfway there before toppling over. She laughed as she landed on the forest floor.

"Looks likes you win, love." She snickered. "What now? You gonna tell me what's up?

Spinel lied on the ground next to Peep after downing the rest of the bottle. "C'mon give me a break already. That was forever ago."

"Wait....didn' it happen...like, earlier today?" Peep wondered.

"I dunno. Maybe. I don' rememba."  
Spinel lazily shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey do ya.. do ya think Yelp and Bloop are a thing?" Peep asked.

Spinel gave Peep a questioning look "What the hell kinda question is that?!"

"No, like, think 'bout it. Like.... like reaaaally think. I've been noticin' Yelp be weird for a while 'round her" Peep narrowed her eyes. "I gots me some theories. It's addin' up in my head." She said as she pointed to her forehead.

Spinel snickered as she lightly pushed Peep.

"Man, I don' wanna hear 'bout that. Relationships make people happy and I don' like seein' Yelp that way."

Peep turned to her side to fully face Spinel.

"So does this... this relationship make you happy?"

Spinel looked surprised. Like she never really thought about it until now that she had been asked.

"I mean, yeah for the most part." She answered

"Esept for the parts when I flip out?" Peep asked.

"Yeah... look I just wanted ta have some fun with ya but then ya got all mad. Thought you'd leave or somethin' stupid like that. You've just never been that mad before. You've always seem ta put up with my antics."

Peep scooted over to her and held her hand.

"I... I get why you'd think that. Sorry for makin' you think I'd do that."

"Not your fault. Gotta work through my own issues just like you did. Now here I am causin' the problem." Spinil said all sullen.

"Hey atleas' we're talkin' it out this time. We've both have gotten better at comm...communion, no wait, commun..., ya know the talky one. We're fuckin' pros at it now afer eveythin' we've seens." Peep was trying to comfort Spinel. "Have ya tried going to a therapist? I know of one in the ci-"

"Nah. Don't like takin' 'bout my problems with strangas. 'Specially not if I hafta pay for it."

"Oh. Sorry. Jus thought it'd help." Peep looked sullen before an idea popped into her head. "Hey check this out."

Peep stood up, although she stood up way too fast and immediately gravity worked against her.

"Wait wait lemme try that again." Peep said as she tried again, only to get the same results. Spinel grinned at her girlfriend. Spinel tried to help her but was unable to get up herself.

"Doll, I think we're stuck here 'til we sober up." She said defeated.

"No no I gotta do ya the thing. Like, really gotta. C'mon!" She said still trying.

"What is it? Like, do we really hafta go anywhere for it or what? Just do it on the ground."

Peep shook her head just as she almost had it, causing her to lose what little sense of balance she had.

"Nah it's not groun' stuff. The groun' is so dumb. Jus' look at it! Let's people jus' walk aaaaall over it an' gets nothing's outta it. Fuckin' stupid for doin' it." She said clumsily scuffing at the ground.

Spinel raised an eyebrow over her half-lidded eyes.

"Looks like the alcohols causing ya to loosen up enough to babble 'bout your own issues. Do ya really think that 'bout yourself?"

"Used to. Still do sometimes but not so much anymore. More of jus' being mad at the past, with how I use to be." Peep said as she looked at the ground.

Spinel pulled Peep closer to her. She looked up at the star filled night sky.

"Ya wanna know what the great thing 'bout star gazin' is?"

"What?" Peep asked looking up as well.

"Even though I've seen them a million times I still love doin' it. I love it 'cause I feel like I'm never really lookin' at the same sky every time 'cause tiny bits of it are always changin' from far away. Every time it gets to be somethin' new but no one notices the small changes 'til they start addin' up." Spinel pulled Peep onto her lap to hold her closer.

Spinel continued as Peep lied against her chest. "You've made some small changes yourself but you don't see it 'til it's right in your face but I definitely have. I love the person you've made yourself into. It doesn't matter what happened before. You're not that Peep anymore. You're so confident and sure of yourself now, which is still pretty hot by the way." Spinel teased.

Peep leaned away from Spinel as she lightly pushed her.

"Oh knock it off with that. You goes an' say something so beautiful an' that's how ya end it? You jus' can't help yourself, can you?"

"Nope. I really can't stop praisin' ya. Just love ya too much, doll. I've gotta real bad problem with it. Meant every word though, Peep."

Peep got all teary eyed and started sniffling. She roughly pulled Spinel in for a hug.

"Oh don't tell me you're one of them overly emotional drunks. Gee, l love ya but calm down already."

Spinel felt her shoulder becoming damp. She allowed Peep to continue crying on her though.

Peep wiped away some tears. "I-I'm sorry. I jus' love you soooooo much. You're the bes' girlfriend in the whole wide world. You're crafty, funny, and sooo cute. Like, it's crazy jus' how cute you can be."

Spinel kissed her girlfriend and held it for a moment.

"Sorry ta interrupt. Please, continue with all your very true statements."

"And sooo humble, I might add."

They shared a laugh as they stayed by the almost dying fire.

"I think it's about time we get to bed. We should be good to stand now or atleast try."

Spinel attempted first. Getting it right on her second attempt. She reached out her hand for Peep. As she rose up she staggered a bit.

"Would you carry me over to the tent?"

Spinel looked at her then the tent.

"Doll it's, like, fifteen feet away. I think you can make it."

"Yeah but I wanna be carried. Feels comfy. Pretty please?"

Spinel smiled with a sigh and she scooped her up. Peep linked her arms around the other side of Spinel's neck.

"Ya know that this is just more dangerous since we could both fall, right?"

"Yeah but I carried you once. Now I wanna turn."

Spinel chuckled.

"You can be as much of a brat as me some sometimes." She said she she went towards the tent. She kneeled down to put Peep down. They got under the blanket of thier makeshift bed.

Peep cuddled up to Spinel, who put her arm around her. Peep wasted no time falling asleep.

Must really be out of it. Big day though. Guess we're better for it though.

She kissed her on the forehead.

"Night, doll. Love ya." She said as she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing shitfaced drunk dialogue was a bit challenging. Like trying to get it to make it easy to comprehend while still conveying the mannerisms of someone in a drunken stupor so I tried just recording me saying Peep's words while drunk to get the right inflections and just writing how I heard it.


	23. Movin' on Up

Spinel knocked on the dorm door. She was tempted to waltz on it but then she remembered her deal with Peep a couple of months ago when they got back from thier trip. The deal about how both she and Yelp need to deal with one another in a way that won't drive Bloop and Peep mad. It had been minutes since she knocked and still no answer.

_Ugh! This whole bein' courteous thing is the worst! Screw this I'm going in._

She barged into a room full of boxes. She could hardly navigate through the small area. Many of the boxes were stacked close to the ceiling. She attempted to step over a lone box. As she got her other foot over she lost her balance and fell backwards onto a door that lead into Peep's room. While still on her back, Spinel looked up at Peep who was surprised to see her as she sat at her desk.

"Hey doll! Thought I'd make a trip ta see ya." She said with a smile.

Peep bent down closer to Spinel.

"What an entrance. Sorry about the mess out there. It's all Yelp's stuff." Explained Peep, looking at the cluster of boxes in the hall.

Spinel's eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah! It's 'bout time you two got rid of her. She goin' back home to Hell?" Asked Spinel.

"Oh that's right, I suppose I shouldn't expect you to keep track. It's the end of the school year Spinel. Yelp is going back home for the summer, as is Bloop." Peep said while offering her hand to Spinel who quickly stood up at the news.

"Woah woah you're leavin'?"

Spinel looked absolutely panicked. Her eyes getting shifty as she looked around the room. 

"Hey now, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. Only Yelp and Bloop are leaving. I'd never go back. I pay extra for summer housing so I'll be staying right here so don't worry."

Spinel started to calm down.

"Sorry for jumpin' to conclusions. Gotta learn to control myself better." She muttered, trying to get back to normal.

"No I'm sorry for not being clear enough and for the record, I would have told you ages ago if I was going to leave for the summer." Reassured Peep.

"Well atleast I'm still gonna get some time away from that blonde bitch. It'll be like anotha vacation and now we'll have the whole place to ourselves!" She declared with excitement, arms outstretched. 

"It certainly will be nice to have complete privacy. No more staying holed up in here when Yelp and Bloop want the living area for indoor date night."

Spinel made a face of disgust. "Ugh I can't believe they're actually dating now! Bloop can do soooo much better. She's too nice for someone like that." She asserted while dramatically gesturing with her arms.

"Hey she says the same about us so just try to see it from her perspective." Peep remarked as she let go to resume sitting at her desk.

Spinel loomed over her, trying to see what she was doing. Peep noticed and covered her paper with her arm.

"Whatcha doin', doll?" She questioned as she keep looking from different angles.

Peep eventually just flipped the paper over.

"Nothing really. Just a side project I've been working on in my free time." Answered Peep.

"Aww c'mon. What is it? Writin' somethin'? Drawin'?" She pestered and she snatched the page away.

Peep's cheeks were turning red as saw Spinel looking over her work.

"Oh wow. Writin' your own play, huh? You should let me read the whole thing when it's done." She said handing it back.

Peep took it and stashed it in a drawer.

"I don't know about that. I probably won't even finish it. Just like the others."

Peep looked morose as she opened her drawer to show Spinel all the half finished scripts. She took a few out. Some with varying degrees of work done. Spinel picked up a random one and skimmed through it.

"Why don'tcha wanna finish any of these?" She asked.

Peep took her script back and put it back on the desk top. She faced away from Spinel and put her head down on her desk.

"Because they all suck. I just can't get it. I look over them and think that none of these would work. Either the story doesn't work or it's just too complicated. I'll get one right eventually but for now I have to settle with subpar work." Peep now had her head resting on her hands with a melancholy expression.

"Hey atleast ya got a realistic attitude 'bout it. Well, when there's one ya like ya gotta let me read it. I'd love to see your work."

Peep appreciated the positive attitude.

"You'll be the first one. And probably the only one." She joked.

"I'll be your biggest fan, doll. Atleast you'll have plenty of peace and quiet to work in, well when I'm not around."

Peep sighed, "Yeah I don't know if I'll be able to deal with how desolate this place will be without Yelp yelling or complaining about something. I know you can't be around all the time and the guest policy still applies to summer housing." Peep looked worried as if she was expecting the worst.

"Weeeeelll how 'bout we just move in together?" She asked as her fingers were fidgeting.

Peep was surprised. She paused to think about it.

"Are...are you sure we're ready for that?" She questioned.

Spinel spoke with more confidence this time.

"Well sure! I mean, we practically do already since we're either here or at my place. It'll just make it easier for us." Spinel explained.

"Your place is pretty far though so it'd be harder for me to get to class on time. You can't drive me all the time."

"Woah no. I'm not talkin' about ya movin' in with me. You deserve better than that. I meant gettin' a place together somewhere else. It can be close to school and work for me. I can afford something better now." Spinel assured.

Peep was still unsure.

"Well that sounds fine but the places close to campus are pretty pricey. I'll need to pick up a job so that means we won't see each other as much. Are you still okay with that?" Asked Peep.

Spinel sat next to Peep, choosing a spot on her desk.

"Uh,....suuuuure. Yeah! Think I could handle that. I really wanna take this next step with ya. I know we can do it! So how 'bout it?"

Spinel's enthusiasm was contagious. It put all of Peep's worries to rest.

"Well okay. Yeah. Let's do it! I already paid for the summer so when class starts up again in a few months we can move."

"Man I'm so excited for this! It's gonna be great to be out of that hell hole too! These next few months better go by fast. I'll start lookin' for a place now so we can know what to expect."

"I'll get to job hunting then. Hopefully I can find something on the way to class. In the meantime let's enjoy each other's company while I still have all this free time. How about we stay in and watch a movie?" Peep said getting up from her desk.

"I'll try not ta fall asleep this time."


	24. Trapped

Peep's room was completely empty, save for the furniture that was included in the room. She had packed her belongings the moment Spinel called her to tell her she found a place within thier budget. She had already had Spinel drive her to the new place with everything she took from her dorm. She was currently in the middle of unpacking her stuff when her phone started to chime with the screen lighting up with Spinel's name.

"Hey doll okay so ya gotta promise ya won't get mad."

Peep hated when she said that. She always knew it was the beginning of something terrible.

"I'm not going to promise anything until I know what it is. What did you do now?" Peep asked, dreading the answer.

"Welllll ya know how we were s'posed to get my stuff today?"

"Yes. Go on."

Spinel was hesitant to continue.

"That's not gonna happen as soon as I was hopin'. I kinda got in a bit of an accident today so the car is in the shop."

"Wait what do you mean 'accident'? Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What happened?" Peep was asking a talking so fast Spinel could hardly process what she said so she could answer.

"Woah calm down. Don't worry I'm fine. Just hit a pole, is all. Don't know what I messed up but that damn piece o' junk really started actin' funny after that so I took it in." She assured Peep.

Peep slumped to the floor of the empty apartment room. Relieved that her girlfriend wasn't injured or worse.

"Well that's the best we could hope for. What did you do anyway?" Inquired Peep although she was already speculating all the different possibilities.

"Oh...uh okay, see this is where the mad part might come in because you're gonna think it's dumb but I....I got distracted." Spinel finally explained.

"What could have possibly been more important than paying attention to the road?"

"Ya know that house with the million cats? Well since it's such a nice summer day out a bunch were lying out in the sun and they just looked so dang cute Peep and next thing I knew I hit a streetlight."

Peep sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Y-you're kidding, right? Only you could do that but I'm not mad. You're safe and that's what matters."

"Look ya had to be there then you'd get it. That manx that ya like so much was sleepin' on that calico that I like. But anyway what are we gonna do now? I can't transport all my stuff by bus. That'd take way too long."

Peep thought about it. She racked her brain for a solution and then it hit her.

"Oh! I know. Let me call Yelp. She can help us." said Peep.

"No way! I don't want her help."

"Spinel just because I don't live with her anymore doesn't mean she's not still my friend. We need to move your stuff and she's the only one we know with a vehicle. I'll see you when you get home. Yelp should be here by then too. Love you. Bye"

Peep hung up to avoid Spinel's protesting. She called Yelp who, surprisingly, agreed to help after her errands.

Spinel got home an hour after her phone call. She opened the door to her new apartment. She saw Peep and Yelp sitting on the floor, chatting about something.

"There you are. Alright you two, now you can get the the rest of her stuff and we can be done with all this." said Peep.

Yelp looked surprised. Her jaw dropped and her brows furrowed.

"What do you mean 'you two'? Aren't you going with us?" asked Yelp sounding almost desperate.

Peep shook her head.

"Oh no. I have work in half an hour besides without me there you have another seat free so you can probably get everything in one trip." The brunette explained.

Spinel let out a long exasperated sigh, "ya gotta work again? I thought we were gonna hang out after moving?"

Yelp pulled Peep in closer by her wrist.

"Don't leave me alone with her. I don't know if I can stand it." Yelp whispered.

"Oh you're being ridiculous. She won't bite. Wait actually...." Peep trailed off, her cheeks starting to get a reddish tint. "A-anyway, you'll be fine. She doesn't have much so it won't take long at all. It'll be quick, I promise." Peep said raising an open palmed hand while her other hand was over her heart to signify her promise.

Yelp huffed and grabbed her keys.

"Come on let's get this over with." She ordered.

Spinel kicked in her old door to let Yelp inside. She gestured for her to step inside.

"Bitchy ladies first" she said with a wink as she was shoved to the side.

Yelp examined the room, looking on in disgusted horror. The kitchen sink was full of dishes, pizza boxes littered the room, and every flat surface had something draped on it. Multiple holes peppered the peeling walls.

"Oh my stars! This is how you live?! This place is an absolute mess. How does she even deal with you?"

"Hey it's not always like this. I just let it all go since I know I'm not gettin' my deposit back. Figured I'd let 'em deal with it." Explained Spinel as she kicked an empty can. It bounced along the floor until in hit a pile of garbage causing the pile to stir with movement. Yelp shuttered. It took all her willpower not to puke.

_Not that it'll detract this... this heap of filth._ Yelp thought

"Go gather your things so we can get out of here. I would have just stayed in the car but none of my options are pleasant."

"It'll go faster with the two of us any way. Should only take just the one trip."

"Great. Fantastic. Let's go."

With all her worldly possessions crammed into the elevator, Spinel hit the button to go down. With a screech, the doors closed and they began thier descent. Halfway to the next floor, the cab shook and stopped moving.

"What's happening?! What did you do?!" yelled Yelp.

"Don't worry. Happens all the time. Just gotta hit the panel"

Spinel proceeded to hit the panel causing the cab to drop a few more inches before the panel started to spark. Spinel stepped back to try kicking it which made it spark more. Yelp grabbed Spinel from behind.

"Knock it off! You're just making things worse, as usual!"

"Hey it's not like it's my fault it stopped!"

"It's _your_ fault I'm here in the first place! You just had to wreck your car and then I do a favor for a friend and now I'm stuck here for who knows how long and it just had to be with you because of course it did! Every time you're involved something goes wrong!" Yelp was shouting louder now.

Spinel shoved her into some boxes. Yelp recovered and pushed back, making Spinel fall back onto the panel, breaking the cover off.

"See what I mean?! There you go again!"

"Fuck you! You pushed me into it. That's on you!" She shouted back as she pointed an accusatory finger.

"Whatever. I'm going to call for help. You just stay over there and try not to ruin my life, I know that's asking for too much."

Yelp dialed the number for emergency services. An operator picked up soon after.

"Yes, hello, I'm over at the Leonard Springs apar-"

"Oh woah. One of you guys, eh? Listen ma'am we don't have the resources to deal with your drug deal gone wrong or if someone stole whatever you could possibly have of value. Good day" the operator hung up.

"Wh-what the hell?! I'm not some urchin who'd actually live here" She turned to Spinel. "They think I'm one of you just because of where I am."

Spinel shrugged her shoulders. "Welcome to my world. That's why I never bothered to get a phone before. It'd either get stolen or be useless since I had no one to really talk to. Try Peep. Maybe she can go to the police and explain it."

Yelp tried to call Peep but after a few dial tones it went to voicemail. Yelp roared in anger. She slammed her fist on the cold metal wall.

"What the hell could she be doing at a time like this?"

"Well she said she had work. Probably didn't hear it or the café is busy. She'll see it soon so just relax. We won't be here forever." Spinel reassured as she sat down on one of her boxes.

"How can you be so calm? I'm trapped in this 6" by 8" coffin and the worst part is is that I'm in here with you of all people!" Yelp sat on the dirty elevator floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she started to sob. Spinel rolled her eyes.

"Would ya quit with the cryin'? This ain't the end of the world."

"Shut up! You're just saying that because everything always works out for you despite you being a complete mess! You have a job, car, a girlfriend who's way above your league, and you're all so happy even though you've done nothing to deserve it! You just leave the house and bam! Things just solve themselves for you."

Spinel was trying not to lose her temper. She remembered the last time she flipped out from someone not really knowing her. So she took a deep breath and tried to talk it out.

"So what, you're this perfect being and I'm a fuck up so that means ya should automatically get a better life than me? Is that what you're sayin'?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh forget it. You wouldn't understand. You never had expectations to meet. You just do whatever you want and I absolutely hate that about you." Yelp growled through her gritted teeth.

"Ya know that ya don't have to try to be anythin' ya don't want to, right? Look at Peep! She ain't the same gal she was last year and it's because she freed herself and worked hard."

Yelp started crying again. "I already told you, you don't get it. I always had to be perfect. Always obedient. Because if, if I wasn't...." Yelp sighed. "That woman had quite the temper. And seeing you be happy being, well _you_, just ruins my worldview. That you could be happy even though you're imperfect but I can't just let go of that mindset like Peep did. Because what else is there for me? This is all I know." She said as she sobbed some more, resting her tear stained eyes on her forearms.

"Well? Go on now! Crack some annoying remark or do the fake flirting teasing thing you always do to get on my nerves." She snapped at Spinel.

"Ya know that I never saw ya as perfect, right?"

"Wow thanks." Yelp muffled while her face was still down.

"I mean, I never saw ya as perfect but that doesn't mean I didn't see ya as a person. Yeah you're annoyin', obnoxious, and egotistical and those are huge flaws."

"Are you _trying_ to make me feel worse?"

"And ya interrupt a lot too. My point is, ya have so many flaws but ya still have friends who look past that. Ya even have a girlfriend of your own that puts up with ya. If they can see past all that then why can't you? Aren'tcha s'posed to be better than them? If ya really believe that then you should be able to see it too."

Yelp smirked, wiping away tears. "I can see why she fell for you now. You seem to just know what to say. Quite the charmer."

"Just to reiterate, you're still not my type." She joked.

"Way to ruin a moment. I was actually giving you a genuine comp-" Yelp paused as the groaning of the cab grew louder. It eventually gave way and started to fall. Spinel and Yelp held each other as the cab fell to the ground floor.

"Are ya okay?"

"Um yeah. Yeah I think." She said a bit shaken up.

"Well since we're on a complete floor I can pry the door open." Said Spinel as she proceeded to pull the doors apart. With the path to freedom unlocked, they quickly moves all the boxes to the main room. Once all the boxes were out they loaded up the car and sped out of the parking lot.

Peep noticed a missed call when she got home and was able to call back when she saw Spinel march through the doorway, carrying a couple of boxes in her arms.

"Oh hey I was just about to call you guys. What did you need?"

Spinel waved her arm after she placed a box on the floor.

"Ah it was nothin'. Don't worry about it."

"Hey Spinel could you help me with this? I can't carry much more of it." Yelp asked carrying a couple boxes.

"Oh yeah. Hold on. I got ya." Spinel took the top one from her and set it next to the other she had just placed.

Peep gave her a questioning look as she tilted her head to the side.  
She approached Spinel and grabbed her head, slowly examining it in every direction.

"Woah doll. Is this a new thing you're into 'cause I kinda dig it?"

"I'm looking for the mark from where you hit your head because something is clearly wrong. You just helped Yelp when you could have easily watched her struggle. So where's the mark?"

"Uh no mark doll. Just tryin' to help out. We've been through enough. We got stuck in the elevator and the cops wouldn't help and ya didn't answer either." Spinel explained.

"Why didn't you just call Bloop since I didn't pick up?" Peep asked in a tone that seemed to imply that it was a simple solution.

Spinel and Yelp both looked at each other, giving an astonished expression and thier jaws having dropped.

"You moron! Why didn't you suggest Bloop after my call to Peep didn't work?!"

"You're the moron! How could you forget about your own girlfriend?!"

Peep sighed.

Atleast they stopped fighting for a couple of minutes.


	25. Broken

The school year had been going well for Peep. Sophomore year seemed easier since not too much was as new or overwhelming as when she was a freshman. Because of her performance in the previous year's production, she felt more comfortable with all her peers. A newfound confidence in her abilities caused her to open up. She was even being invited out more and making new friends.

Peep woke up to the sound of Spinel getting ready for work. Through her half-lidded eye she saw her change into more work appropriate clothing. Spinel tiptoed to the bathroom, flipping the switch. Light flooded into the bedroom. Peep rolled over to the other side. She needed to get more sleep before class but she knew she'd have trouble falling asleep again since her girlfriend wouldn't be next to her. Peep rolled out of bed and meander to the bathroom.

Spinel was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she saw Peep standing behind her, leaning against the doorway.

"Heya doll!" She said with the brush still in her mouth, "How'd ya sleep?"

"Honestly I'm still pretty exhausted after last night." said Peep as she felt her face start to burn up.

"I'll say. Couldn't wake ya back up after that last round." Spinel turned around to give Peep a kiss on the cheek, leaving a small mark of toothpaste.

With a look of revulsion, Peep wiped it off with her arm.

"Ugh come on. You did that on purpose."

"Maybe. Hey what are ya doin' up anyway? Class isn't for a couple more hours." asked Spinel as she put away her toothbrush and proceeded to wash her face.

"I know but I can't get back to sleep when you're not here so there's no point in going back to bed. Besides I have some things I can do. The troupe usually eats breakfast together before class so I thought of joining them today."

Spinel had finished washing her face and was drying it with a nearby towel, next it was time to apply her signature dark makeup. She rolled her eyes as she was applying her mascara.

"Don't ya think ya see those bozos enough? Ya see 'em at school and went out with them, like, three times last week."

"I'm just trying to get out more. It's nice to have some other friends, especially since I don't live on campus anymore and Yelp and Bloop have been so busy with each other lately that I feel like a third wheel when I hang out with them."

Spinel stalked past Peep, intentionally trying to not to make eye contact.

"Well have fun. See ya" Spinel said coldly as she walked out the door.

"Um, good bye. Love y-" the door slammed before Peep could finsh. Her expression turned crestfallen by the interruption. 

Peep sauntered down the sidewalk. The autumn air was crisp and the perfect temperature. Not too cold or too hot. The leaves had already started to change and fall off. She enjoyed the walk to class. It wasn't much farther than the dorms and it was always a good opportunity to clear her mind.

_What was her deal this morning? She never leaves without saying "love ya!" in the cheery tone._

Peep pulled out her phone. She went to her messaging app and pointed a slim finger at Spinel's picture to start her text.

-Hey is something wrong? You seemed upset this morning.-

Peep could see that Spinel had already seen the text. She waited a few minutes and checked. Still on read.

_Ugh she knows I hate being left on read._

Before Peep could message again she was by the cafeteria to meet up with her friends.

_Guess it'll have to wait. She might have had something just come up._

She thought as she slipped the phone back into her pocket.

Spinel was exhausted after getting home. She looked at her phone, displaying the text she got from Peep. She sighed as she was trying to think of a response but she just ended up typing something else entirely.

-where u at? U usually home by now

Peep flinched as she felt her notification alert chime. She quickly made a customers drink and checked her phone.

-Sorry I'm at work. Be home in a few hours-

Again, all Spinel did was read it. She tossed her phone onto the couch. Her stomach growling prompted her to saunter over to the kitchen. She foraged through the cabinets and pantry, but found nothing of interest. She peered into the freezer for a frozen processed meal. She saw one of her old whiskey bottles chilled in the corner.

_Might as well. Got nothin' better to do._

She closed the freezer door and settled for a bottle of whiskey for dinner. She didn't even bother to pour it into shots. She tipped the bottle up as she plopped down on the couch next to her phone. She looked at the text again.

"Tch, couple hours. I'll be asleep by then. Can't even hang out with my girlfriend when I want to."

She took another drink. She reached for the remote and flipped through the channels. Nothing particularly good was on but she liked the noise. Anything to make her feel like she wasn't alone.

After starring at the screen for a couple of hours and the bottle nearly empty. She stumbled to thier room and clumsily fell backwards onto the bed. Still holding the bottle she, attempted to rest it on the nightstand but was off by a few inches so it fell to the ground, shattering against the hardwood floor.

"Fuckin' great! Now I gotta clean tha- aw whateva. She can clean it up if she's gotta problem with it. I like it this way."

Spinel starred at the broken pieces as she lied on her bed, one arm hanging over the side. She didn't stare for long, as her eyelids started get heavier and she struggled to stay awake. She shook her head to keep them open.

"Gotta see her atleast once today. Mornin' doesn't count since she wasn't s'posed ta be up."

Her efforts were in vain as she soon drifted off to sleep anyway.

Peep returned to see the tv left on. As she turned it off she didn't see Spinel anywhere nearby.

_She usually tries to stay up for me._

"Spinel? Are you home?"

No answer. She couldn't see her in the kitchen so she inferred that she must have already went to bed. With the streetlight shining through the cracks in the blinds she could see a small figure on the bed. Next to the bed she noticed shards of glass sitting in a puddle. Not wanting to deal with it, Peep climbed into bed before giving a quick glimpse at Spinel.

_What's with her lately?_

Spinel work up to the screeching sound of Peep's alarm. The sound of the chimes increasing her headache. She covered her ears as she rolled over. Peep gave her an annoyed glance before shutting her alarm off and curling up under the blanket.

"Are ya s'posed ta be gettin' up? You're stupid alarm already went off."

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't dead. I don't have to get up just yet anyway. It's Saturday. I'll be meeting a few of my classmates down at that new bar near Kew Avenue." explained Peep, eye closed and still tucked in.

"That alarm of yours really gave me a headache, ya know." Spinel grumbled.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much then."

"Well what else am I s'posed ta do 'round here? You're constantly gone. Ya either have class, work, and...ugh just forget it. I'm goin' somewhere since I'm already up." Spinel rolled out of bed to put her shoes on.

Peep turned her head and asked, "Where are you even going? Don't you have work today?"

"Don't feel like goin' today and what do ya care anyway? Gotta ask your permission or somethin'?" Spinel asked.

"What do you mean you're not going? You've already skipped out of work, like, 4 times this month. You're going to get fired if you keep that up." 

"So what? I'll just work somewhere else, 'less ya think I'm not good enough ta be hired elsewhere."

"Of course not. I just don't want to be behind on bills if that were to happen. This is all still so new to me and with school, work, and balancing my new social life it's all just been pretty stressful."

"Hmph. Maybe ya need ta cut one of those out then if it's just such a burden for ya."

Peep slowly breathed in and exhaled at the similar pace.

"Look, I'm trying to make this all work out together. I know it seems like I can't handle it but I'm not going to crack. I can handle this so just be patient with me, plea- hey wait! Where are you going?" She asked as she sprung out of bed trying to catch up.

"Got better things ta do. Guess that makes two of us." Spinel spat out as she walked out the door.

Spinel walked around the burrow aimlessly. Going anywhere but home. She spent a few hours just drifting to different places in town. Going to her old hang out locations.

"What's the point of bein' there if she's not even gonna be 'round?" Spinel mumbled to herself as she kicked a pebble across the street. It skipped down the road and landed in front of a building. Her eyes followed the rock's path as it bounced against the wall of a building. She looked up to see which one.

"Oh great! It's the stupid new bar she was braggin' 'bout goin' to with those nobodies. Ya know what? I'm gonna go enjoy my time with her. She can't tell me what to do." She yelled out on the sidewalk to herself. 

Spinel marched in and walked up to the bar. A huge burly woman stood behind the counter. Her rainbow tipped dreads stood out against her dark complexion. She was cleaning a glass as she made eye contact with her new patron. 

"Gimme three jiggers of anything ya got. Well drink unless ya got somethin' cheaper."

The bartender poured three shots of vodka and slid them over. Spinel handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep whatevers left." said Spinel before pounding back all three shots, one after the the other. She surveyed the bar and she sat on a stool.

_Guess she's not here yet. Probably just starting ta hanging out with...them._

She lightly raised her hand to get the attention of the bartender.

"Couple more. Again, whatever ya got. Not picky." She passed a couple bills in exchange for the glasses.

She took one and just stared at the other. She waited about forty-five minutes before contemplating going home as she nudged at the glass.

"Spinel? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

She clumsily twirled around in her chair. She eyes tried to focus on the slim figure before her.

"Ya said you'd be here so I showed up but that was like....like an hour ago."

"And you're drunk. Again. What? Did you not get enough last night? You still haven't cleaned up your mess by the way" said Peep as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Spinel frowned. "What's with that tone? What ya don't want me here or somethin'?"

Peep sat at the bar next to her. "Of course not. Just didn't expect to see you, especially not like, well, _this_." She gestured an open palm at Spinel.

"Heeeeey Peep." A shrill voice pierced Spinel's ears causing her to sneer at the source that was hugging Peep. It was a short woman in a blue dress and Spinel thought she had the hair of Dora the Explorer.

"Hey Aqua, how's it going?" Peep responded as more started to fill the seats. She turned to Spinel.

"Oh, uh Spinel these are my theater friends. Everyone this is my girlfriend." She introduced as she gestured Spinel's way.

Spinel didn't acknowledge them as she continued to stare at her glass. Peep sheepishly smiled and shrugged her shoulders to them.

"So...uh, who wants a drink?" She offers.

Everyone orders a cocktail and starts chatting away while Spinel sat silently after downing her other shot.

"Peep I'm soooo jealous. You just have a stage presence I'll never have." Aquamarine proclaimed.

"Oh come on, Aqua. You remember how I was at the beginning of last year? I was a nervous wreck." Explained Peep.

Spinel snickered as she looked over at Peep. She leaned over, nearly knocking over a drink as she pointed.

"Are ya kiddin'? You were like a scared puppy. Ya couldn't do anythin' on your own!"

Peep gave her an intense stare. "Haha you're so funny Spinel. Please. Stop the with the jokes before it's just too much for us." She insisted through her forced smile.

Her friends looked at each other uncomfortably, sensing some tension.

"Oh I gotta 'nother one. Okay okay, whaddya call a crybaby wall flower who let popularity go to her head to the point where there's no room for anythin' else?!"

Peep got up from the bar and pulled Spinel off her seat by her shoulders.

"Okay guys I think it's time I get going. Super great seeing you all. Byeeee~" she waved and hurried out the door, dragging Spinel by her wrist.

Peep slammed the door and marched to her room. She flopped onto the bed and screamed into her pillow. Spinel followed her to the bed.

"Heeeey. While we're here how 'bout a little repeat of last night?" Spinel asked as she placed her hand on the other's hip. Peep slapped her hand away.

"Are you freaking kidding me! No! What the hell is wrong with you?! You've been so cold lately and now you're all over me?!" She snapped.

Spinel took her hand back as tears formed started to form in her eyes. She started to shake as she clenched her fist.

"Oh now you're upset? This is all your fault! You completely embarrassed me in front of my friends!"

Spinel's lip started to quiver as tears rolled down her cheek. She tried to wipe them away but when she tried more just flowed down.

"I just wanted to hang out with ya." She said between sobs, "You're always so busy now. It's either work, school, or... or your stupid friends takin' up all your time."

Peep pursed her lips. She was about to retort until Spinel continued.

"We used ta hang out, like, every day but now it's, it's like maybe once a week and it sucks!" She emphasized her last word by punching a nearby pillow.

_Oh jeez she's still blitzed._

"Look, you're going to just have to accept this. I understand that you don't like to be alone but I have my own life to live too. With everything that I need to do I'm obviously going to get busy sometimes but that's just life. You need to learn how to be fine on your own, without using alcohol as a crutch. It's not healthy."

Spinel continued to cry. She buried her head in her pillow as she sobbed. Peep put her hand on her back causing Spinel to flinch. She let her cry herself out before trying to speak again.

"I'm sorry." She muffled. "I, I know I gotta problem and I've been tryin' so hard to get over it but it's hard, ya know?"

She lifted her head up to look at her girlfriend, her eyes were completely red from tears.

"Ya don't get it. You've completely turned your life around and I just ended up usin' ya to distract myself from my own issues. I just wanna be okay. Okay with just me." she said as she lied on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"That's all on you. I can't do it for you. Even if I could it wouldn't mean anything."

Spinel pivoted her head to the side. She looked at the broken bottle.

"I-I could start gettin' help tomorrow. I'll make an appointment with that therapist ya told me 'bout before."

"You know you can't just go and you'll just be better, right? You're going to have to work at it and you still might fail before trying again."

"I know that but y-you'll still be here if I fail, right?"

"As long as you keep giving it your all I'll never give up. We've been through too much to throw it away now."

"Still love me?" Spinel asked as she flashed Peep a nervous smile.

"Always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers those new episodes were great. Gotta love Volleyball. I don't even mind the new Pearl x Pink Pearl ship. Kinda like it actually but Spinearl, or Spinball as others are calling it now, is still my OTP! Not sure why some think that the ship has been sunk now as if Pink Pearl and Spinel couldn't bond over how they've been impacted by Pink Diamond. Anyway I planned on making this the last chapter but I think I still got a few more left in me since I took a long break so maybe a couple more chapters, I don't know.


	26. Therapy Session

Spinel had been true to her word. She had been seeing someone to help her work through her issues for the past few months, going every week. Sometimes she went more than once, if she felt she needed someone to talk to. She didn't want to rely so much on her girlfriend, she had her own problems after all, so she sought out a professional's help when she felt it was necessary.

Today was such a day. She waited for her turn in the room between the office and the room where the assistant sat at to sign clients in. The leather chair squeaking beneath her as she slumped down further, growing more and more impatient with each passing second. She surveyed the room as if she was looking at it for the first time and not the hundredth or so.

The maroon walls were adorned with paintings of generic scenery such as a lone tree on a grassy hill. The paintings were placed in between the many doors that lead to other offices. The coffee table that Spinel rested her mud covered shoes on was littered with severely out of date magazines. Many had been ripped, torn and drawn over, mostly by Spinel herself.

There was a jar of candy sitting on the assistant's desk that could be seen through the doorway into the other room that had the entrance. Spinel had been banned from it after she abused the privilege of taking one piece per session.

The assistant glared at her from across the room when she noticed Spinel looking in her direction. Spinel rolled her eyes away from it. Her attention was captivated by a stack of blankets in the corner. Weighted ones were kept handy in case anyone felt an attack coming on and needed the comforting feeling they provided. She looked at the blankets, then at the assistant who was preoccupied with her phone.

With a mischievous grin on her face, she scooted some chairs together and arranged them a certain way, with the backs facing inwards in a U pattern. While still checking the assistant's activities, she grabbed a few blankets and draped them over the backs of the chairs.

She took cover in her new fortress, placing another chair on its side in front of the entrance. She settled into the end of the cave of blankets and chairs. Admiring her work until the creak of a door broke her concentration. She heard a couple of footsteps, with one pair getting closer and the other getting much farther away. A young man with dark curly hair crouched down to peer into the fort.

"Wow this one is better than the last, Spinel. Really outdone yourself this time." He said, encouragingly.

"Wouldn't havta do this at all if ya had somethin' fun 'round here." Said Spinel as she sat up from her spot, arms crossed over her chest.

"I told you that I was going to bring one of my old consoles in next time but you showed up earlier than I expected" he explained.

She crawled closer and leaned on the overturned chair, "Well sorry ta be such a bother. Now ya know how every else gets ta feel 'round me."

"Woah, no. That's not what I meant, I mean-" he let out a small sigh before continuing, "How about we just go into the other room before we talk, okay?"

"Gotta pay the toll troll if ya wanna get me outta here." She said, defiantly crossing her arms yet again.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved a piece of candy. 

"Here. I believe this should cover it." He said handing it over to her.

She eagerly took it and she sprung up, fists in the air, causing the blanket to fall to the ground and a few chairs to topple over. The assistant's grumbling could be heard from the other room. She kicked over the nearest one to escape her makeshift fort.

"Ya know you're kinda enablin' me by doin' that every time, right?" She informed as she handed him the wrapper.

He accepted it by stuffing it back in his pocket as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't see it that way. I'm reaffirming your more innocent tendencies. It's not like you're doing anything destructive or dangerous. Just having fun."

"Uh, sure I guess. You're the big fancy therapist after all so I'll leave all that analyzin' shit ta you Dr. Universe." Spinel lied down on the chaise lounger.

"Again, like I told you before, not a doctor or even a therapist. I'm just a counselor for now. I haven't earned my degree to be anything else yet but I appreciate that you trust me enough now to see me as such. I remember how long it took to get you to really open up at first."

"Yeah well, not like I had much choice. You're too persistent sometimes."

"Whatever it takes to help you. Now, what made you stop by so suddenly?" He said, leaning back in his chair, looking at his client expectantly.

"Just thinkin' 'bout if I've actually made any progress here. Like, is any of this even workin' or am I just that fucked up that I can't be fixed?"  
She had thrown her arms in the air to emphasize her words.

"What do you think? Do you think you've made progress here?"

She bolted up, getting closer. "If I fuckin' knew that then I wouldn't be here, now would I? Isn't that your job? Ta finally give me answers on how I can be better?"

Steven looked back at her, in the past he'd put his hands in front of himself in defense but he's seen her anger flare up enough times to know that it was mostly an act. Just to bare her teeth and growl until she calmed down again.

"Have you noticed any improvements at home? I'm sure your girlfriend would be acting differently if you've made progress or maybe even commented on it."

She thought about his question as she sat back down. Going over the past few weeks since he last asked that question.

"Well, she's finally not mad 'bout the whole unemployment thing. Took her a while but she saw that I was applyin' everywhere so she cut me some slack but she hasn't really said much else. Still too busy I guess." She said, keeping her gaze downwards.

"And her being busy is still a problem for you?"

She fidgeted with her thumbs, making one go over the other in a circular motion. Trying to calm herself down. 

"Yeah. Still don't like bein' alone as much as I am. I miss how it was last year when she didn't have as much goin' on so she could hang out all the time with me. Now it's like I'm her fourth or, hell, even fifth priority."

"Have you tried doing the same? Putting yourself out there and finding something healthy to do with your free time?"

"No. I keep thinkin' that if I do then what if I havta be away when she finally is available? What if I miss the opportunity to spend some actual time with her?" She explained trying her best to convey her concerns.

"But what if the thing you could be doing is just as great? I know how it feels to want to be around someone you love but everyone has their own life and that includes you. You can't revolve your entire existence around her."

"Yeah yeah I know, okay?! Ya already told me that before and I get it, honest I do. I know I can't keep doin' this but it's just so hard, ya know? I've never really been able to really do somethin' with my life until I met her and now that that's been taken I havta find somethin' else since my old hobbies aren't good enough either."

"You mean substance abuse and committing crimes?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hobbies." Spinel replied bluntly.

"See this is why I've been encouraging your little fort building. It's something that you clearly like doing since I always notice that smile you have. Find something like that to do or take up anything constructive."

"Like what?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well there's various games, art, volunteering, uh...." he scanned the office until he spotted a hanging plant by the window. "Oh! There's gardening. That's alwa-"

"Nah fuck gardens. I'll have no part of it but the rest don't sound half bad, Doc."

He ignored the unearned title but smiled about her considering his suggestions.

"Well there you go! Instead of me bringing in the console for here, I'll just give it to you since you seem interested." He offered.

"Eeehhh, I dunno. I heard those things can turn ya into a homicidal maniac." Spinel joked as she pretended to brush off his generous offering.

"Oh come on. Do you really think you could ever attempt murder?" Steven joked back.

"Ya wanna be my first kill, Doc?"  
Spinel tried to make her face appear serious but couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Okay okay we better stop this or I might have to start taking you seriously. But I really could just give you my old system. I think it'll really do you some good so how about it?"

"Oh what the hell. Sure. I'll give it a try. Better than just sittin' at home all day sober and jobless."

"Great. I'm free the rest of the afternoon so after our session I can go get it and bring it back for you."

"I guess ya can just go now since I don't really have much else I wanna talk 'bout for now."

Steven got up and began to open the door before turning back to face Spinel. "Be back in a flash. Like, fifteen minutes max."

Spinel waited alone once more. She's never been left alone in the office before so she wasted no time exploring. The shelves were full of books that seem to be more for decoration than actual reading material. The desk near the wall wasn't much to speak either but the drawers made Spinel's imagination go wild with the possibilities.

The first of the four was full of folders. She didn't care to read any them.

_Probably boring shit anyway 'bout people I don't even know. Sure are a lotta 'em though. How many clients does he have anyway?_

She moved onto the second drawer. This once held a handheld gaming system. It was transparent pink with a screen in the middle and buttons on both sides of the screen. The system must be old because it still took batteries instead of being rechargeable. The rest of the drawer was just full of other random junk. After sifting through the assortment she made her way to the drawer to her left.

She pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge. She considered prying it open but she knew she couldn't without it being obvious it was broken into. She dismissed it despite being curious.

Her eye lit up as she opened the last drawer. The entire thing was filled with candy.

"Oh fuck yes! Jackpot!" She exclaimed with barely contained excitement.

She immediately started pilfering through to find the miniature chocolate bars that she perpetually craved. She found the mother load and stuffed a few in her pockets.

Her plundering was interrupted by a clearly overtaxed young man carrying a box underneath his arm.

"Oh come on! Seriously?! I leave for, what, ten minutes and your raiding my stuff?" He said waving his free arm in front of him.

"Uh...heh, just one of my more innocent tendencies, right?" She nervously laughed while continuing to stuff her face with tiny chocolate bars.


	27. Let's Play Another Game

Spinel had already started setting up her new console. The tiny purple cube settled underneath her tv on the shelf below. She plugged in all the hook ups and pressed down on the power button. She thought the little xylophone sounding startup music was cute. After shuffling through the stack of games she settled on one that stuck out to her the most because of it's storybook like aesthetic, Paper Maria: The Six Thousand-Year Door.

_S'posed ta be some kinda game that takes hours ta beat. Just what I need._

She popped in the disc and watched as the tv flashed the menu screen. She wasn't used to controllers but was quick to learn the game mechanics even though she would continue to just bash things with her hammer even when it wasn't strategically advantageous to do so.

Hours had passed by with Spinel sitting in the same spot where she started. The sound of the front door opening and then closing soon after could be heard but she kept her eyes glued to the tv. Peep waved her open palm in front of her girlfriend's magenta eyes to try to break her concentration. Spinel shook her head causing her to blink her dry eyes a few times before responding.

"Woah when did ya come home, doll?" She said as she paused her game to set down the controller.

"Just now. Did- did you not hear the door? You're, like, a couple feet away from it?"

Spinel attempted to stand up, holding her girlfriend's shoulder for support as she felt her legs wobble.

"Sorry. Guess not. I've been playin' this game I just got."

"Uh huh and did that game involve job hunting? You know that I can't afford to support us both for much longer, right?" asked Peep as her crossed her arms over her chest.

Spinel rolled her eyes as she frowned. Her good mood now spoiled.

"Ugh no. Not like I haven't been tryin' and ya know that. You've seen the stack on the table. I turned all those in yesterday. Just takes time." She said as she gestured to where the stack of applications once were.

"And just how much time do you need? It's been weeks now, you know."

Spinel began to back away. "Could we just, just not do this right now? I know you're stressed but it'll all work out."

Peep decided to stand down since arguing would only cause more trouble. She decided it was best to drop the subject and start making dinner. 

"You're right. Harping at you doesn't make me feel any better. Have you applied absolutely everywhere?" Peep yelled from the kitchen as she was already preparing dinner.

"Yeah totally. Everywhere this dumb city has to offer, 'cept the places that sell or serve booze."

"Even that one I asked about before? It just seems like such a good fit." Peep didn't look away from the vegetables she was chopping as she asked.

"Woah no way. Already told ya. Never in this or any other universe would I be caught dead workin' at a place like that." She insisted as she rummaged through the fridge for the recently defrosted meat.

"You're not too good for that place, you know. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to to make whatever work."

Peep started searing the cut vegetables in the pan as Spinel sliced apart the chicken cutlets to add to the mixture.

"Hey I don't think I'm too good for anythin', I just don't see myself being cut out for that germ factory."

"Well I've already filled out an application for you so if you get a call back then it must be fate."

"You what?! Isn't that, like, a crime or somethin'? Ya can't just apply for me."

Peep stirred the mixture as she poured in the sauce before letting it marinate.

"It's not like you have to go. If someone else calls before them then fine but you don't have time to wait we have bills coming up and it's just down the street so you'll save on gas."

"Still think it shoulda been my choice though." She pouted at the table.

"I don't see why you're so adverse to it. You love childish fun activities and that place is full of it."

Spinel stuck her tongue out. "You're the one who's full of it. 'Sides, it's work so I don't get ta do the cool stuff 'less you're encouragin' me ta goof off at work."

Peep sat down next to her, occasionally getting up to stir again.

"As if you ever needed my permission to goof off. Yelp is still mad that you ruined our group date last month by hiding under the table to jump out at her when she came back from the bathroom."

"She's lucky I did it _after_ she came back 'cause she got soooo scared from that. Looked like she almost pissed herself." Spinel laughed.

"I've never heard Bloop laugh that loud in my life which only infuriated Yelp more. Speaking of, I thought you two were on good terms now?"

Peep poured the pan's contents onto two plates and brought them back to the table.

"Oh we are but I can't resist messin' with her. She makes it too easy because of how dramatic she is. I do miss them though. We should invite them here for dinner or somethin'. Get the old quartet back together." Spinel shoved a forkful of chicken and peppers in her mouth.

"That _actually_ sounds like a great idea. I'll text them and ask. I think we're all available tomorrow."

"Ya say that as if none of my ideas are great."

Peep glanced over at the black residue on the counter left over from when Spinel got the idea to grill indoors. Spinel noticed what she was looking at.

"Hey ya still ate those burgers which means you're an accomplice." She pointed at Peep.

"And the time the laundry room was filled with suds because you thought that pouring the entire bottle would make our clothes cleaner?"

"Well didn't it?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"No! No it did not. There was a thick layer of soap on every garment. Everything had to be washed multiple times to get it all out!"

"Which resulted in super clean clothes though, right?"

"Point is, you don't always have the best ideas but when you do think of one it's usually brilliant."

"Uh... thanks, I guess. Ah what the hell, I'll take what I can get." She said as she grabbed both empty plates to be rinsed off. "Hey how 'bout ya join me in one of the new games I just got. It'll be fun."

"You know I can't beat you at games. It's not even that you're a sore winner or anything but I just know how badly you _want_ to brag which is all the same to me."

"We could play one where we're on the same team. There's this racin' one where we share a kart."

"Oh. Well... alright sure. You should start it up while I finish the dishes."

Spinel had already finished setting up by the time Peep got done cleaning the kitchen. Spinel was waiting for her as she sat down on the couch with her legs on the back trailing down to her currently upside-down head. As Peep stood she turned her own head sideways to look at her from an equal perspective.

"You're going to get a head rush once you get up." She informed as she sat on the floor in front of her girlfriend.

"Guess I'll just stay this way for the rest of forever then." Spinel shrugged.

"But how will we play our game then if you're like this?" She said gesturing at Spinel's current position.

"Oh c'mon. I can play just fine like this or you could join me and we can turn the tv upside too!"

"So you want to put in effort just so it would appear we're playing normally instead of just you sitting up straight?" She questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Yep!"

Peep couldn't help but laugh at the bluntness of the girl before her. She put her hand in front of her to rest it on Spinel's shoulder as she continued to laugh.

"You're just too cute for you're own good." She spoke between laughs.

Once she started to calm down she looked right at Spinel, who appeared to be enjoying the fact that she caused her girlfriend to laugh so hard. It had been a while since she heard her like that. With a smile, Peep leaned toward the other woman. She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against the other's. It had been so long since she had been this affectionate that it caught Spinel off guard.

She didn't want to let this opportunity go to waste so she leaned closer to return her own affection. Her arm snaking its way up to grip the other's hair to deepen the kiss as Peep used her hands to grasp both sides of Spinel's face. Using her hold on her, Peep moved Spinel to have her lying with her back parallel to the couch, not breaking the kiss as she did so. Peep situated her legs to be on both sides as she sat directly on top of the shorter woman beneath her.

Her hand moved away from the other's cheek to intertwine her hand with Spinel's, holding it in place. Spinel broke the kiss to look up at her girlfriend.

"Ya think you're in charge here?" She teased.

"Well I don't see you challenging me so yes. Yes I do."

That response fired Spinel up enough to cause her to slide out from under Peep to push her back to the couch. She pinned both of her wrists down as she flashed a triumphant grin.

"If it's a challenge ya want then it's a challenge you'll get doll. Just say the word and I'll back off but that means ya lose." She was so close that the brunette could feel the other's warm breath on her beet red cheeks.

"As if. You'd never let me hear then end of it if I gave up here."

Spinel chuckled in a way that sent shivers down Peep's spine and a look in her eye that made her trembled with anticipation. She's never seen her like this before. Peep was almost hesitant to continue.

_I'll been so busy lately we haven't had time for anything. She must have a lot pent up inside._

"What are you going to do now?" Peep asked a bit anxiously. 

She let out another spine tingling chuckle as she looked directly in Peep's eye.

"Gonna do the best I can."

Spinel wasted no time resuming what Peep had started. She fervently kissed her as she let go of one wrist to place it on the other's waist. She tilted her head for a better angle. Her warm lips sliding against another's. With her hand now free, Peep used it to pull at the ties that Spinel used to keep her hair up. Spinel released the other captive hand so it could do the same. She bent her neck to get closer to Peep's ear.

"I know how much it drives ya crazy when I wear my hair down. Ya mind if I return the favor?" She asked in a low tone, knowing that it also made Peep blush harder.

Without even waiting for a response, Spinel had already started undoing Peep's hair buns. As Spinel combed through the newly freed locks with her fingers, she locked lips with Peep once more, who slightly parted her mouth as she let out a breathy moan. Spinel took the opportunity to slip her tounge in to glide against the other. She knew that always got to her no matter how many times she's done it. Peep clutched one side of Spinel's face with one hand and told hold of the back of her girlfriend's head with the other, loving the feeling of her unrestrained black hair on her fingers.

Feeling the warmth from her face against Peep's, she broke the kiss to leave a trail of them from her mouth, passed her jawline, and then stopping near her collarbone. Through her haze, Peep finally realized what was happening.

"Wait! Please don't leave an-"

Spinel cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Thought I was in control here. 'Sides I know better than ta leave a mark where people can see. Ya really tore into me the last time I left one right 'bout here" she said as she traced where a mark once was, just directly below the brunette's jawline.

"Now where was I?" Spinel questioned herself as she bit down on the skin above the collarbone.

Peep's breathing hitched as she squeaked out a moan. Wanting to hear more Spinel lightly sucked on the bite mark. She could feel Peep leaning her head on her own as her hand clenched a fistful of her dark hair.

Much to her disappointment, she felt Peep scoot away a bit. They both lied there for a moment with thier faces flushed and trying to catch thier breath while staring at each other.

"Do you maybe want to continue this elsewhere?" She asked, making a quick glance at the other room.

Without a verbal answer, Spinel enthusiastically scooped up her girlfriend bridal style and carried her to thier room.


	28. This Time I Get To Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this absolutely NSFW. If that's not your thing at all then it's not that big of a deal because this chapter can be skipped without missing anything plot wise. Basically it's just pure smut. Just as this whole story is my first time writing, this is also my first time especially writing something such as this so hopefully it ain't that bad.

With a soft thud, Peep landed on their bed. She sat up after she recovered to glare up at her girlfriend.

"Jeez did you have to toss me over like that? You do that almost every time."

Spinel climbed on top on her as she shoved her down by her shoulders. She leaned forward to get closer to her ear.

"Ah c'mon. Ya know how rough I can get. 'Specially since it's been awhile. It's been a long time comin' doll. Hope you're ready." She whispered the last part before biting her neck again, breaking the skin a bit.

Peep tried as best she could to stifle her moans, biting one of the knuckles of her forefinger to help compose herself.

_I am not going to let her win so easily._

Spinel glowered upward. With a slight snarl she pulled Peep's hand away before pinning it down to the bed.

"Nuh-uh doll. Not gonna stop yourself that easily. That's cheatin'. Like I said, if ya wanna stop just say the word but I won't let ya make this easier."

The look in those magenta eyes were filled with such lust that Peep felt like melting. She couldn't help herself but to lean her face closer to make her lips make contact with Spinel's. With a bit of a jolt, Spinel moved back out of surprise.

"Woah. Didn't think I'd break ya so soon. Ya seemed so determined before." She remarked with a smug grin.

Peep was even more determined to wipe off that grin. She executed a toss-like maneuver with such speed it was all in one smooth motion. Using her grip on Spinel's shoulders to shove her off and situating her legs over her as she placed all her weight on her, which admittedly wasn't much. Before Spinel even knew what hit her she found herself in Peep's previous position, lying on her back with an fierce look staring back at her. After catching her breath, Spinel laughed as she looked up.

"Oh man, didn't think ya had it in ya to fight back li-"

Peep knelt down, getting into Spinel's personal space. Her visible eye showing intense ferocity.

"Shut it. This is still a challenge, remember? It's about time you got a taste of your own medicine." Peep growled.

With little time to recover, Peep didn't hesitate to put Spinel through the same treatment she had just been through. She went straight for the throat, knowing exactly where to strike to bring her down. Deep heavy breaths could be heard from under her with the occasional whimper.

A cold hand wandered near the hem of Spinel's shirt. She shivered at the touch. A sensation moving along her torso. Closing her eyes and relishing in the feeling. She opened them when she felt it stop. She saw Peep looking back at her.

"Your shirt. Take it off." She instructed as she tugged at the bottom of it.

Spinel flashed her a smirk that seemed to convey as if she were still in control.

"Believe that's my line doll. Whaddya say to helpin' each other out?"

Peep took her up offer as she lifted the other's overshirt and regular shirt, throwing them aside while her own shirt did the same soon after. She unfastened her bra before lying on top of her girlfriend to continue. Trailing her hand behind the other's arched back. Peep attempted to try to unfasten the other, struggling on every clasp. She huffed a curse under her breath in frustration.

"Uh.. want some help there doll? Ya never were really good at this." Spinel asked already trying to assist.

"No...I-wait. I think I got it." She said after only getting the first clasp.

Spinel, being impatient, snapped off the last two with relative ease.

"I could have done it on my own." Peep mumbled.

"Doll. We'd be here all night if let ya try. Ya know I hate waitin'. Now c'mon. Weren't ya in the middle of somethin'?"

Wanting the feeling of control back she proceeded. Going back to kissing her neck as her hand massaged her chest. Teeth sunk into flesh as she bit down harder. An ice cold hand adding to the sensation on her chest. Spinel let out a small moan when she felt a palm kneading her soft skin. To alleviate some of the feeling, Spinel dug her nails into Peep's back. She noticed her wincing a bit from it.

"S-sorry... Tryin' to stop." She could barely get out.

"Didn't you say what I was doing was cheating? Seems awfully similar but I'll allow it. I like that I can make you do that. "

She stopped kissing to leave a few along the other's neck, to her collarbone, and stopping at her chest. She licked one of the nipples while her hand massaged the other. Her tongue making small spirals over it. She felt Spinel grip her hair. Pulling at it slightly whenever Peep would go over the most sensitive part, making her breathe out a moan in response. Grinding against her just for more contact.

After letting go of her hair, Spinel started to unbutton her pants before feeling a tight grip around her wrist.

"What's the rush? Do you have somewhere to be?" Peep asked.

"Look, if ya just stop with the teasin' already we can get to the really good part." She said as she undid her pants and pulled them off.

"You always want to rush this. Ever heard of taking it slow?"

"Not my style so why don'tcha join me in this no pants party? Take the underwear off too while you're at it." She winked.

"Hey I thought you were letting me lead this time? Don't boss me around." She said as she did what she was told anyway.

"Exactly. 'Letting' being the key word here." She explained, using her hands to emphasize the quotations, "I've let ya have your little power trip long enough though and I'm ready to get this show on the road."

Once she took off every article of clothing she had she positioned herself back on top of Spinel. Picking up where she left off causing another moan to come out.  
Without anything in her way now one of her hands traced along Spinel's thigh, lightly dragging her nails along the way, lightly brushing against them.

"C'mon! I said quit with the teasin' already!"

The sensation stopped entirely. Peep pulled her hand away to cross her arms as she stared back at Spinel.

"I will go at the pace I want or not at all." She said defiantly.

"Ah c'mon don't be like that. Ya know I just love what ya do to me, doll. Please?" She pleaded while making the puppy dog face that she knew would always works.

"Not fair to use the strongest weapon in your arsenal. But I do like hearing you beg despite how tough you try to act so I'll play along since you asked nicely."

She went straight for what Spinel wanted, sliding in a slender finger into her. All of her previous teasing foreplay made it easy for her to already start making slow thrusting motions. Her slick finger set a quick pace. Every time she went back in, Spinel's chest would ellevate from her heavy breathing. She added in another as she increased her speed. Spinel moved to the same rhythm as the fingers plunging deep inside of her. Peep lied on her to put her ear up close to the other's parted mouth to hear everything that came out of it. Spinel's hot breath tickled her ear as Peep spoke into hers.

"I can't wait to hear you scream out loud for me. Especially since you always finish it off with that cute whimper of yours."

Spinel sat up a bit using her elbows for support, to look at Peep. Her eyes staring into her girlfriend's.

"If ya...keep sayin' shit like that... ya won't have much of a long wait."

Completely enamored by the view, Peep couldn't help but collide her lips with Spinel's. Sliding thier tongues together as she started to slow down her pace again. She felt a dull pinch on her lower lip as Spinel bit down, giving her a sign to knock it off with the teasing again. Her fingers still pumping in and out as Spinel raked her nails along Peep's back, causing deep red scratches.

Peep bit her back playfully before backing off, scooting backwards a bit to get in between her parted thighs. She shot a quick glance up to see her girlfriend looking back at her, eyes half-lidded and face completely flushed. It was her turn to give a confident smirk as she got between her girlfriend's parted legs. She pressed her tongue against the entrance before her, rubbing slow small circles.

Spinel tilted her head back as she arched upwards, gripping the sheets. Her hips involuntarily bucking to feel the sensation even more. While Peep's tounge swirled around, she added in another finger to make a trio. Spinel could feel herself getting close after the addition.

"Fuck. Doll, I..." She hissed through her clenched teeth, biting down on her lip.

Her breathing was getting increasingly erratic, with her moans getting more uneven and increasing in volume. Her legs tensing up with every thrust and every time she felt a smooth quick motion over her most sensitive part.

With the pressure building, Peep used her free hand to intertwine her fingers with Spinel's. The latter's tight grip on her nearly bruised her hand. She was almost brought to the edge. After a few more strokes Spinel's body tensed up. The feeling of her whole body shaking as she finally climaxed, screaming out a breathy cry as she came. She shuddered as she continuously tensed up and relaxed. The spasms starting out intensely before slowly mellowing out to match Spinel's breathing as she calmed down.

While she was trying to catch her breath, Peep got up to crawl over to Spinel's shoulder. She rested her head on it as she caressed small circles on the other's skin, planting a kiss on it every few seconds. As she was going over the skin she was startled Spinel's sudden laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peep asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ya made a big mistake by lettin' me go first 'cause now I'm gonna makes this absolutely torturous for ya."

"You wouldn't. You hate going slow."

Spinel shifted to look at her girlfriend as she tapped her on the nose. "Yeah but I love watchin' ya squirm so get ready for payback. We have a looooong night ahead of us."

"Oh come on! I was just playing with you." Peep pleaded.

"I know and that's why I love ya."


	29. Dinner Reunion

Spinel had been eagerly waiting all day for dinner to start so that she'd get to hang out with her friends all at once again. Ever since her and Yelp started getting along they started bonding more and more which caused Bloop to not be so quiet around her. Peep had returned home not too long ago with a bag of groceries for tonight's dinner and was already prepping for it.

"Soooooo whatcha makin'?"

"You know that one dish you tried to make for me but instead served me a charred hockey puck?"

"Yeah I think so. I still appreciate ya powerin' through to spare my feelings, by the way but I got the memo once ya started throwin' up"

Peep's face grew pale as she looked a bit queasy.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that part but anyway, I thought I'd try my hand at baked chicken. Oh, and could you go prepare the salad? It's simple. Just mix all the ingredients up."

Spinel walked over to the fringe where a few containers of vegetables were already sitting on various shelves. She grabbed them all at once and tried to balance them on one another.

After a few close calls she rested them down on the table. She snagged a bigger bowl from one of the upper cabinets after being reminded by her girlfriend to _thoroughly _wash her hands, as in with actual soap and water. She poured the contents of the multiple containers, mixing quarter sized carrots, spinach leaves, and radishes all together with her hands. The chilled food making her hands cold as she mixed. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Peep's back was turned towards her. She casually walked behind her, seeing that she got her attention.

"Oh great. All done? Becau- Ah!"

Peep felt cold hands on her back underneath her sweater. She retreated away making Spinel retract her hands.

"Gotcha." She winked.

With an amused smile she stepped back to her original placement.

"You most certainly did. I'll concede to that one but don't think I'll let this slide."

"Whatcha gonna do, huh? I'm way stronger and always have my guard up."

Peep looked past Spinel and tilted her head. "Uh then what's that?" She said as she pointed where she was looking.

"Whaddya mean?" She said and her turned her head around to look.

Peep stepped closer, cupping her hand against Spinel's cheek to face her before leaning in to kiss her. She held it there for a few moments longer before pulling away. It took Spinel a few moments to snap out of her daze. It doesn't matter how many times it happens, Peep surprising her always gets to her.

"If that's your idea of gettin' back at me then I gotta lot more ways of messin' with ya." She teased.

"Do your worst." Peep dared as she narrowed her eye.

Spinel was about to retort until a knock could be heard across the living room. She looked back at Peep and started jumping up in excitement.

"They're here! I'll get the door!"

Spinel sprinted across the room and swung open the door all in a single motion. Her smile clearly displayed as she greeted her guests. She pulled them both in for a hug with little time to react on thier part.

Yelp tried to pry herself away, struggling to do so as she only had one free hand, the other was holding a plastic bag. "Alright already. We get it. I swear, you might be more annoying now as a friend than an enemy."

"Aw c'mon. Ya know ya missed me and Bloop likes my hugs, don'tcha?" She asked for confirmation as she turned to her other friend.

"You definitely have an outgoing personality, Spinel. You two are so alike." She answered.

"See? Told ya"

Yelp scoffed. "Oh she's just being polite. I didn't hear a single 'yes' in that sentence at all."

"But she did say we're alike and she loves ya so that means she must atleast like me so that's a 'yes' in my book." Spinel responded confidently just as Peep joined them.

"Oh it's so good to see you two again. We just got done cooking so let's eat."

They all sat down at the table with each couple sitting directly across from another. Peep had already set the table, including putting an adequate amount of food on each one.

"Peep where do you store your glasses?" Yelp asked.

"Top cabinet on the right hand side" she said as she pointed.

Yelp helped herself to fetch them. Her face appearing disgruntled once she opened the door.

"No no no. Not ordinary glasses. I'm talking about the nice ones. As in for wine. I brought a bottle to share." Yelp pointed at the bag she brought.

Peep gave a concerned look towards Spinel who looked downward, as if ashamed.

"We, um... we don't really have any of those kind." She explained.

Yelp rolled her eyes as she proceeded to grab four glasses. She placed each one near a plate. After retrieving the bottle from the bag she started to pour everyone a drink, unprompted. Peep looked at her girlfriend to try to gauge how she was feeling. 

_Spinel looks so uncomfortable about all this. I should say something._

"Oh, uh Yelp, I think Spinel and I are all set for tonight but feel free to have ours for us." Peep insisted, trying to take the glasses away.

"Oh nonsense. Have a little fun. I'm trying to be nice here." Yelp yanked the glasses from Peep's possession and filled them up.

Spinel finally looked back at Peep.

"It's just one glass of wine, doll. Don't worry, 'kay?" She said trying to look reassuring.

"Um, okay. If you're fine with it."

"Correction. It's not just wine but the finest moscato around." Yelp informed.

Bloop failed to suppress her snickering, "we got it at the corner store on the way here."

"Hey they didn't have to know that. Just let me feel fancy. Let me have this."

With the tension dissipating, They all reached for thier glasses. Peep kept intermittently checking in the contents of Spinel's glass and at the rate it was being depleted.

They had been there for an hour already, with eating constantly being interrupted by talking and catching up. While Spinel was in the middle of telling another story, Peep checked again and saw that her glass was still the most full out of everyone's, even her own. Spinel caught her looking and flashed her a smile. Yelp abruptly slammed her palm against the table.

"Spinel I demand you finish your glass this instant! I didn't pay good money for you to just waste it." A slightly inebriated Yelp shoved the other's glass closer.

"Look who you're talkin' to. As if I need your help drinkin'." She tipped back the rest of her drink and slammed it down in front of Yelp. "There. Happy?"

"Not until you get on my level."

"You've had, like what, 3 glasses of cheap wine. Just how much of a lightweight are ya?"

Peep was starting to feel concerned and she was even more worried that it was even more evident on her face. Bloop took notice of her old friend's expression.

"Um, Yelp I think it's starting to get late. We have that thing to do tomorrow, remember?" Bloop spoke up.

Yelp gave her a confused look. "Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't plan anything for tomorrow. Sunday's are my days off."

"Oh, right. Silly me, I forgot that I was totally planning a surprise. Well too late now. You know about it so let's just call it a night, okay?" She tried to downplay her pleas as she grabbed Yelp's car keys.

Yelp scooted her chair away as she got up. "Well guess we're leaving now. Great seeing you two. We should do this more often."

They all hugged as they said thier goodbyes. Peep escorted them out. She leaned against the front door after to closed it, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hosting can be so exhausting sometimes."

Spinel was finishing tidying up by putting the plates and glasses in the sink. She could see Peep entering thier bedroom.

"I'm going to bed. You coming or what?" She yelled from the other room.

Spinel looked at the half empty bottle still sitting on the table.

"Uh, yeah. Be there in a bit."

She staring lingered a bit longer until she felt her phone go off. It wasn't a number she recognized but she was curious about who could be calling so late.

"Uuuh hello?"

"Hey yeah, is this Spinel?" A woman on the other line asked.

"Depends. Who's askin'?"

"Wow is this how you take professional calls? Maybe you're not the right fit for the job after all."

"Woah hey nah. Ya got it all wrong. Just didn't know who was callin' and wasn't expectin' a callback this late. Sorry."

"Fine you got the job. Start tomorrow. Noon. Don't be late." She instructed.

"Wait what?! That's all it took and uh, where's 'here' exactly?"

"Man, I really have my work cut out for me if you're going to be on the team. At Chuck E. Cheese, of course! You know, the place you applied for. The one on 17th not Hillside. Be here. 2pm." The woman shouted before hanging up.

_Maaaaaaan. Fuck my life._

Spinel meandered past the door way and flopped down on her side of the bed, face first.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually be going to be this early. I assumed you'd stay up all night again with your games."

Peep could hardly hear Spinel from her words being muffled by the comforter beneath her. She put her hand up to her ear.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you."

She slightly turned her head to speak more clearly.

"No choice. I gotta start work tomorrow." She said in the most devastated tone.


	30. Welcome to Hell

The buzzing sound of an alarm going off caused Spinel to groggily open her eyes. She sneered at her phone, trying to grab off the nightstand to turn it off. Her fumbling knocked the phone to the floor which angered her more. After lazily rolling out of bed she snatched up her phone. The display read 2:17.

"Shit! I'm late! I'm so dead. Fuck!" shouted Spinel as she threw on whatever clothes she found on the floor. They passed the smell test so it was good enough by her standards. She barged her way through the front door, taking a moment to lock it before nearly tripping as she rushed down the flight of stairs.

She started her car and sped down the road. Work wasn't far but she couldn't be even more late than she already was. She pulled into the parking lot. Finding a spot on a weekend day was difficult but she finally found one near the end. She dashed towards to door to be greeted by greasy teenager who already looked dead inside.

"Uh.. hey. It's, uh it's my first day and all so... yeah. Where do I go from here?" She awkwardly smiled and shrugged.

The nearly comatose boy remained expressionless as he pointed at a door to his right. She walked over to it, taking a look back at the worker who stayed still doing nothing but standing. With a worried look she knocked on the door. The same voice she heard last night shouted from behind the door.

"What now?! I already told you that if a kid gets sick then just ignore them and clean it up!"

Spinel was considering just running from this new hell. To run and never ever look back but she knew that wasn't an option right now. Not a smart one at least. She slowly breathed in and exhaled as she began to speak up.

"Actually it's... me, Spinel. Ya know, that girl ya called last night?"

She heard the shuffling of papers before she was told to come in. She opened the door to the small office. It was really more of a closet. The desk was the same width as the room. Either her new boss climb over the top every time to get to the other side or she just lived there. Judging from the mountain of food containers, Spinel assumed the latter. She watched as the woman looked at her watch.

"Wow. 2:46. You're early. I like that."

_Did I get the time wrong? Coulda sworn she said 2._

She peeked at the calendar on the wall to the side of the desk. Today's date had a circle around her name with the number three written next to it. She was confused but decided to roll with it.

"Heh, yeah. That's just the kinda quality I bring boss."

"Great to hear. Someone who's punctual should be able to handle customer's then. I'm starting you out in the kitchen."

"I dunno 'bout that. I tend to just start fires there."

Her boss waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. You just need to take orders and get the products. You won't even be making anything. Now off you go. I'm busy."

She immediately went back to looking at paperwork after tossing a uniform shirt across the desk. Spinel sat there but decided not to argue. She left the office after putting the shirt over hers and wandered around to find her way to the kitchen. The facility was a lot bigger than she assumed it was but eventually she found it off in a corner. She saw a girl standing behind the register. The girl looked relieved to see reinforcements.

"Oh man am I glad to see you, whoever you are. I need a break, like yesterday."

Now that Spinel was closer she got a better look at the other girl. She was much shorter, with long light colored hair. She wore the uniform shirt similar to the one that she had just been given with a name tag that read "Amethyst."

"Woah wait. Ya can't just leave me here. I've only been employed for a couple of minutes."

Amethyst rolled her eyes as she huffed.

"Jeez it's not that hard. Just press the buttons on the screen then go grab whatever. There. Training complete. Congrats! You passed." She said with fake enthusiasm.

Spinel was regretting not leaving when she had the chance. She took Amethyst's place at the register as the shorter girl leapt over the counter to the other side.

"Here. I'll give you a quick test run before I leave. I'm hungry anyway. Give me some nachos with extra cheese except don't hit the button for that last part, kay?" She said as she pointed toward the correct button.

"Isn't that an extra charge?" Asked Spinel.

"Dude, if I had to pay normal price for food then I wouldn't be working here. This is literally the only perk. Why? You a narc?"

Spinel got the food with the extra cheese and passed it over the counter.

"Hell no. Just askin'. Do ya normally just take stuff though?"

Amethyst was already scarfing down her nachos. "Not every shift but yeah, most of the time. Gotta have some reason to still be here. Now I'm going on break. You did great though. Be back in a bit." She didn't look back as she waved.

Spinel stood at the counter alone. It was a small area that lead into a kitchen not much bigger. Just enough room for a few ovens, refrigerator, and walk-in freezer. She stood by the register to wait for something to do. Minutes went by with nothing happening despite how crowded the place was. Amethyst soon returned to see her new coworker slumped over the counter, completely bored.

"You don't do well without something to do, huh?" She asked and she leaned on arm on the counter.

"How do ya stand this place? I'm bored outta my skull."

"Well normally there's more customers around. Guess not today. Oh! Wait. Here comes someone. I'll let you handle this."

An older man approached the counter. Spinel asked what he wanted as he scanned the menu board posted above the counter.

"I'll take a whole pizza. Pepperoni. And two beers."

"Okay.. uh let's see. A pizza and... wait. Did ya just order a beer? Thought this was s'posed to be a kid's place?" Spinel questioned as she looked at Amethyst.

The man pointed above at the board where the menu clearly said "beer".

"Yeah dude. Some locations serve beer. And wine too. That's it though. Nothing good." Amethyst explained.

The customer cleared his throat.

"Can I just get my food?"

Amethyst quickly grabbed a premade pizza from the warmer and poured two beers. After putting the pizza in a box she handle it to the man with the cups resting on top of the box. The two watched as he scurried away.

"Man I could go for one myself right about now. Not you though I'm guessing. You seem pretty straight edge." She nudged her with her elbow.

"Eh not really. Just tryin' to not do that stuff all that much anymore."

"What, like ever? Why would you do that?"

Spinel leaned on her hands that rested on the counter. "Gee you're awfully nosey, aren'tcha? It's just not good for me, okay?"

Amethyst threw her hands in the air. "Fine. Why don't you go check the back stock then? Replace any of empty soda syrup boxes. I hate doing that.They get heavy sometimes."

Spinel did as she was told. Anything to get away from the front register. Everything in the fridge looked stocked well enough. She checked the area where all the soda syrup pouches were stored. Each one hooked up to thier respective tubes. One was completely empty with just a few drops of bright green liquid left in it.

She retrieved a fresh box from the storage closet. After unhooking the old box she tried to push down on the perforated part of the cardboard to get to the nozzle. The piece was only slight perforated so pushing it in like a normal box was not an option. Spinel cursed under her breath while she got out her pocket knife. She attempted to cut out the part she needed removed but stabbed too far causing some of the syrup to leak out.

The bright green ooze started to spill out of it's confinement, leaving a massive puddle all around it.

"Fuck! God damn...ugh!" She yelled as she stomped on the box, getting the syrup all over her shoe and the bottom hem of her pants. She kicked the box across the room. The action causing more of the sugary goo to splatter across the room. Amethyst heard the yelling and came to see what it was all about.

"Woah hey! I didn't say to do that!" Amethyst yelled as she waved her arm in the new location of the cardboard box.

"Well ya didn't say I could walk out either but here I go! See ya never!" She yelled back, scowling as she flipped her off.

Spinel left a trail of sticky footprints as she marched out of the kitchen and kicked open the entrance door. She screamed out in frustration, kicking her car. With a huff she sat in the driver's seat and was about to start her car until she felt her phone vibrating.

_Oh great. Now Peep's callin'. Probably to check up on me. She knew I wasn't cut out for this._

"Hey Spinel! I forgot to tell you the other night how proud I was of you to set aside your own pride to accept the job. I know you didn't want to but I really appreciate it. I thought I'd just call to give you some encouragement. You always do well with positive reinforcement."

Spinel was shocked she would think she would be proud of her for something so simple.

"Uhh... yeah. T-thanks doll. I.. I was..uh just on break actually but I reeeally gotta be gettin' back. I'll see ya later. Love ya." She said before hanging up.

She slumped down further in her seat as she let out a deep breath. With a grimace, she dragged herself out of her car. She leaned against the driver's door for a bit. Taking the time to enjoy the cool autumn air to calm down.

_I can think I'm a disappointment all I want but I can't let her think that._

Her shoulders drooped low as she slowly made her way back to the kitchen. Amethyst was busy taking a few customers orders and retrieving thier food. Spinel stepped in to start making drinks as Amethyst grinned at her.

After they served the last person Spinel turned to coworker.

"Sorry for just walkin' out like that. Real dick move, I know. Oh, and the yellin' and flippin' ya off. Basically just everythin'." She apologized.

"Nah don't sweat it man. You have any idea how many times I've done that? You lasted longer than I did my first day! I know how much this place sucks, so I get it. No hard feelings." Amethyst said gave a hard pat on Spinel's back, causing her to recoil a bit.

"Maybe this place won't be so bad after all." Spinel said a bit hopeful.

"Nah dude. This place still sucks but it'll suck a little less with you around."

Closing time had finally arrived. The customers had left making the place eerily quiet. Amethyst was showing Spinel how to shut everything down and clean the kitchen properly, or atleast what Amethyst considered properly. After they were done Amethyst sat on the counter with her back leaned against the wall. Spinel looked at her as if waiting for another order.

"Shouldn't we be doing somethin' or goin' home?"

"I mean, you can but I like to wait until it's exactly the next hour. I don't want partial hour pay and I got nothing better to do so I just wait."

Spinel shrugged as she joined her against the wall. Amethyst peered over to her.

"So how was your first day? Do you want to kill yourself yet or just hope you get in a horrible ball pit related incident for worker's comp?" She joked.

"Well I hate my life, myself, and practically everythin' around me but hey! What else is new? All in all, it coulda been a lot worse. If you can handle it then I guess I can too."

"Hey now that's the spirit! Oh look! It's 10! Let's clock out and get the hell out of here already." Amethyst jumped off the counter and ran to the computer where they clock out.

She was nice enough to wait for Spinel so they could leave together. She opened the door to let both of them out.

"Saw you and I got the same schedule. Hope you don't get sick of me. By the way, you're so rude. You never even told me your name." Amethyst gave her in a playful shove.

"Hey neither did you but you're wearin' a name tag. Wait. If ya don't know my name then how did ya see that we have the same schedule?" Spinel asked as she stopped in front of her car and rummaged through her keys.

"Duh. I already knew who did work here and your name is the only new one, _Spinel_. God, that's a weird name."

"Like you're one to talk. Fuck off _Amethyst_." She enunciated her name in a mocking tone.

"Yo man I'm sooo stoked to finally have a coworker that I can joke around with and that will actually joke back. Everyone else here sucks."

"Yeah no kiddin'. Well see ya later, Amethyst." She waved as she got in her car.

Amethyst waved back while walking to her own car. "Til next time Spinel."

Spinel started her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She was glad she made it through the day. As much as she hated it she was glad to make another friend to make the job seem just a bit more bearable. She even felt a bit excited for the next shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Chuck E Cheese actually does serve alcohol, or atleast the one in Indy does.


	31. Mischief Managed

After three grueling weeks of minimum wage slave labor, Spinel had finally gotten the hang of working at the greasiest establishment around. This particular Saturday was the busiest she had worked so far. As soon as she clocked in it was straight to work. After a few hours of nonstop running around she and Amethyst could finally take a second to catch thier breath.

"I don't think I can move anymore, man. My legs are like Jell-O." whined Amethyst as she lied on the floor.

"Ya think if ya rolled around a bit that'll count as cleanin' the floors?" Spinel asked.

"Pssh as if we'd actually did that. Who you kiddin'?"

Spinel leaned on the counter with one arm propped up to her chin. Her bored gaze overlooked the horde of screeching children and dead eyed parents. She felt a nudge on her ankle causing her to look back down at Amethyst.

"You mind restocking the fridge? After that battle I'm too beat. I'll owe you one." Pleaded her short coworker.

Spinel exhaled as she pushed herself away from the counter.

"How are ya gonna repay me? Ya know I don't eat the shit they serve here." Spinel asked.

Amethyst pondered for a second before coming up with an offer.

"My sisters and I are throwing a party today to celebrate the semester being over. You should come. It'll be fun."

Spinl looked surprised. "Sisters? I didn't know ya had a family or that ya even went to school. No offense, but ya don't seem like the scholarly type."

"No I mean, like, sorority sisters but to me they practically are my family and no offense taken 'cause you're right. This is a party school after all and that's one of my specialties."

"Specialty or not, I can't go. My girlfriend will actually be free tonight and I'd like to hang out with her." Spinel explained as she started heading to the back room of the kitchen. "Think of somethin' else while I do _your_ job."

Spinel walked into to large walk-in freezer. She pulled down a few boxes to stack them on top of one another so she could carry them into the front. A few trips of carrying the hefty boxes wore her out more than she already was. She stayed for a bit inside the chilled room, sitting on a box of a dozen frozen pizzas. A small dark form could be seen moving out of the corner of her eye. When she turned her head to look directly at it, it has vanished.

_The fumes of this place must be gettin' to me._

She could see a similar form near the opposite side now but again, when she tried to look at it nothing was there anymore. Getting frustrated by the confusion, she kicked away a the surrounding boxes. After kicking the last one it revealed a small hole in the wall. She bent down to peer into it and saw nothing but small light reflections at first until one of the pairs of light darted closer.

A small rat scampered out of the hole and she backed away in a panic. She screamed in surprise as she fell backwards to the floor. The rodent scurried around the room. The freezer door swung open as Amethyst popped her head in, looking at her fallen comrade.

"Yo what's wrong. Heard you scream like you were being murdered." She asked.

Spinel composed herself as she picked herself up off the floor.

"A fuckin' rat came outta the wall and spooked the hell outta me, is all."

Amethyst couldn't help but laugh at her. "Awww, poor Spins afraid of a little mouse? Jeez and I thought you were some tough chick. Guess not."

Spinel took offense to her words. "Take that back. Just caught me by surprise is all. That was a startled yell not a frightened shriek." She clarified.

"Yeah yeah. Ol' Freckles there is nothing to be scared of anyway. He's the most docile one." Explained Amethyst as she leaned over to pick up the animal.

"Y-ya named it? Wait! Ya knew there were rats here?"

"Yeah, of course. If I didn't name them then how would I address them? There's dozens to keep track of. This one is Freckles 'cause of the spots near his tail." Amethyst nonchalantly answered as she ignored the second question.

"How can ya still eat the food here if ya know there's rats here?"

"Think about it. We know what exactly is wrong with the food here but other places are probably just as bad or worse so I know what I'm getting here atleast."

Spinel didn't care for her answer but didn't feel like having a whole discussion about it. "Whatever ya gotta tell yourself to justify it. Glad I don't eat here."

She looked back at the hole, still able to see a few pairs of eyes. Suddenly Spinel got an idea. "Hey. Ya know what'd be reeeeally funny?"

Amethyst looked back at her after setting her furry companion down. "What? Another one of your dumb pranks? 'Cause that time you put grease on every door handle was pretty funny."

"Eeeeeh, kinda. Not so much a prank as it is just stirrin' up trouble."

"What do you have in mind? I mean, I'm game for whatever but what's the plan?"

Spinel started digging through the boxes for food. She grabbed a few pepperonis and placed a pile on the floor. With the ones left over, she made a trail out the door.

"I wanna see just how much this company really loves rats. If you're gonna use it as a mascot then ya gotta embrace all of it. Let's see what'll happen when we let loose the mischief." She professed as she placed the final slice of pepperoni.

A group of rats already formed around the pile while others went for the trail. Soon, a whole assembly of rodents scurried through the kitchen, searching for more food. Dozens of rats emerged for the hole while many more made their way past the counter, towards the tables of unguarded food.

Customers started to scream in terror as thier food was being devoured. Many panicked as they ran from the scene, trying carefully to avoid the onslaught. The entire horde was on about every surface in the dining area. The one who orchestrated it all was holding her sides, trying to contain her laughter.

"C'mon A. Ya gotta see this." Spinel gestured for Amethyst to come to the front counter area.

Her coworker followed as she saw the other workers try to organize every customer to leave the area.

"Woah! I didn't think it'd cause such a frenzy! Oh shit. Don't look now. Bosslady incoming." Amethyst announced as thier manager was about to approach.

"You two! What's going on here? There's an infestation going on and you're just standing here!" Thier bossed shouted.

Spinel was about to speak before Amethyst elbowed her in the ribs.  
"Thank god you're here! We were just restocking after that huge rush we took care of and when we opened a box, a whole buncha rats came crawling out. Almost got the plague from working here."

The manager had a worried expression. "Don't worry about this. I'll get an exterminator. This is a safe working environment so I'll see to it that no employee gets sick from all this. Please, help the others get everyone out so we can fumigate immediately." She ordered.

Amethyst pulled Spinel by her arm away from the chaos. She guided her to the playground area as they rounded up the remaining customers for evacuation. After the entire facility was emptied, they were ordered to clock out for the day.

"Okay that was the best one yet, Spins. You got us a free half-day. You gotta come celebrate with us now at the party." Amethyst pleaded.

"I already told ya" Spinel looked away from her friend for a bit to check her phone. In the middle of all the mayhem she didn't realize she got a text from Peep telling her that she'll be home late tonight.

Spinel frowned as stuffed he phone back in her pocket. "Ya know what? Yeah sure. I'll go to your dumb party."


	32. Famethyst For Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification Amethyst 8XJ is just called Jay

"So, uh I kinda walked here. Could I get a ride to your place?" Spinel asked her coworker.

"Sure hop in." responded Amethyst as she twirled her keys around her index finger, nearly dropping them.

As Spinel opened the front passenger side door, a slew of trash came pouring out. Old food wrappers, an assortment of various misplaced items, empty bottles and cans littered the entirety of the front seat. Spinel looked back at Amethyst who was sitting in the driver's seat. Amethyst saw her looking at her and gave her a nervous grin.

"Oh, uh just...uh move that to the back or something. You know, this is actually considered a small pile compared to my average." The short woman informed.

Disgruntled, Spinel shoved most of the garbage to the back and took her seat in the nest of leftovers. As Amethyst was pulling out of the parking lot she could hear Spinel quietly snickering to herself.

"What's so funny? I mean, besides that mug of yours?" She inquired.

Spinel ceased her small laughter and scowled. "Piss off and I was just thinkin' of earlier, 'bout the whole rodent army thing. That was a riot!" She said while breaking out in a louder laugh, unable to contain it.

Amethyst looked uncomfortable as she slightly gripped the steering wheel. "Actually I'm a bit bothered about all that. I mean, those animals are all gonna die 'cause of you."

"Oh come on! They're just some dumb animals. They weren't even pets or nothin'. Ya shoulda gotten rid of 'em in the first place." remarked Spinel.

"Not to sound all hippie or anything but they still don't deserve that. Don't you care about other beings lives?"

"Why are ya so upset? We got off scot-free and I don't even care 'bout my own life so anythin' else definitely gets placed below that."

Amethyst gave a side glance at her friend before putting her view on the road again. "I've been shown to appreciate all life and what about that girlfriend you're always blabbing about? You place her high up, right?"

Spinel folded her arms across her chest as she shifted her head to look out the window. "Whatever. Yeah but still. Even though she's been actin' super weird lately."

The rest of the car ride was spent in awkward silence. Amethyst parked in the closest available spot near her house. Spinel followed her as they exited the car. She examined the outside of the dwelling. It was a large house with a decent sized wooden porch up front. The landscape was surprisingly well kept but as she followed through the front door she could see a resemblance to Amethyst's car. Her coworker let out a deep breath.

"Ahhh. Home sweet home. No better place on Earth. What do you think, Spins?" Amethyst asked as she turned around to face her friend who was still taking in her surroundings.

"Looks familiar. Think I crashed a party here once but don't remember. Must of been too trashed to recall."

Amethyst struck a proud pose, as she placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah that sounds about right. Anyone who says they remember one of our parties, wasn't really there."

As Amethyst was talking, a tall thin woman with a tan complexion approached behind her. Amethyst turned to greet her with a wide grin.

"Yo what's up, Skinny? Still setting up everything?"

"Uh yeah but aren't you supposed to be at work or did you forget you were supposed to go again?" The thin woman asked.

"Nah just got sent home for the day. We both did. Skinny, this is Spinel." Amethyst gestured her thumb at her friend.

Skinny look at Spinel then back at Amethyst. "Woah. New record. You snagged a girl before the party even started."

The other two's faces turned red as they looked away with an uncomfortable amount of awkwardness.

"No way. It's not like that, dude. She's just a friend. Strictly platonic."  
Amethyst desperately tried to explain.

Skinny took her at her word. Amethyst was normally one to brag instead of downplay. "Guess that's good then because Holly is on a warpath again and you know how she is with bringing random people upstairs." She warned.

Amethyst let out an exasperated sigh as she shoulders sloped down.  
"Ugh. She's always bossing everyone around. Being a senior doesn't mean shit to me except that I won't have to see her dumb face next year."

Another woman stood up next to Skinny. She looked similar to Amethyst in terms of hair style and color but was much taller. "You guys talking about Her Great Tyranny, Holly?"

"Yeah, Jay. Just telling Amethyst to watch out." explained Skinny.

"Hey Amethyst, other girl, why don't you guys help out. Party won't be ready for another couple of hours since we didn't expect Amethyst to be back so soon. Really appreciate it." Jay asked.

Amethyst got to work by helping set up for the party by arranging tables while Spinel stood around awkwardly. Only moving when directly given a task and then standing around again once it was completed. She felt out of place with the other residents. They all had inside jokes and messed around with each other in a way that made Spinel feel like a third wheel, like she was left out.

Even with the two extra set of hands the party still began to start at the original time due to all of Amethyst's friends taking frequent breaks. It truly was a party house, with how many people showed up. It was already starting to get a bit rowdy as two of the sisters began shoving and roughhousing with each other around just for the fun of it. A nearby table snapped into two pieces, spilling all the drinks and food that were placed on it. Over the party's laughter, a nagging voice could be heard reprimanding the two culprits.

Spinel continued to just stand around, leaning her back against a wall and periodically looking down at her phone. Trying her best to ignore the festivities, since they didn't involve her. Trying to shake off the bad feeling in her gut whenever she could hear someone close by chattering in a whisper and then immediately laughing afterwards. She caught a few people glancing over at her and when she turned to meet thier gaze, she would noticed that they would immediately look away.

Without the assistance of liquid courage she found herself caring even more about how others were perceiving her. Normally she could just ignore it by literally drowning out those thoughts but for now all she could do was distract herself with her phone. She contemplated leaving but that would mean being by herself at her apartment. Alone. Neither of her options were preferable. When she looked up again she could see Amethyst stumbling her way over.

"Why are you on your phone at a party? C'mon. Liven up a bit and have a drink!" Amethyst said as she shoved her cup towards her friend.

Spinel backed, putting her hands up to torso level to act as a sort of barrier. "Nah I'm... I think I'm good. Really. Actually I'll be right back. Just gonna get some air."

Spinel dashed out the front door and sat on the stoop. Getting antsy, she started tapping her foot as she slowly breathed in through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. She heard the door open and then closed shortly after. Amethyst plopped down next to her.

"Dude I thought you wanted to be here but now you're acting all weird."

"It's...it's just hard to be, well, here and all. I kinda gotta thing, a problem actually, with consumin' too much when I feel like shit but I don't wanna be all alone at home either. I can't take much more of either." She explained, combing her fingers through one of her pigtails.

"We all do that. That's just normal college stuff. It doesn't mean something's wrong."

Spinel started tapping her foot again to calm herself down. "No. This...this, aah shit, this isn't normal. Not for me."

Spinel could hear her voice starting to crack a bit as she grew more upset. "I almost messed things up forever with my girlfriend over this. I lost my job over this. I even wrecked my car over this and 'cause I didn't wanna upset Peep I made up some bullshit story. Doubt she really believed it or she's just that trustin' and that makes me feel even worse for lyin' to her. Which, again, makes me feel like total shit."

"But you're at a party so you can't feel bad. It's okay to have just a bit. Might make you feel better." Amethyst said as she sloshed her drink a bit.

"Ya don't get it. I always feel like shit. There's always a party when I'm around but it's just some dumbass pity party I'm constantly throwin'. You don't know what it's like to be alone. It's practically a real party everyday here." Spinel mumbled as she started to tear up.

Amethyst scooted closer to put a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder. "Aww dude. I didn't know about any of that but I do know what it's like to be alone. I never really felt like I truly belonged anywhere 'til I met the fam. Those girls really make me feel like I'm finally apart of something."

"Well that's great for you and all but I pretty much just have Peep and her friends who are all too busy for me." Spinel rested her chin on her cupped hands.

"Dude you're the most dense moron I know. I'm trying to say that _you're_ my friend too and if you're a friend of mine then you're a part of the fam too. We all stick together."

"Why would ya wanna be friends with someone like me? I'm the rat killer, remember?"

Amethyst looked uncomfortable again as she took away the hand on Spinel's shoulder to awkwardly rub the back of her neck.

"Yeah, not gonna lie, I'm still kinda upset about that but you didn't do it to intentionally hurt me and I guess there'll be more in a month anyway but I still see you as a friend. No one else outside this house puts up with my laziness and snarky attitude. Can't let a friend like that go."

Spinel smiled as she was about to say something back when the front door swung open and slammed against the siding. Two tall boots clicked along the wooden porch as the even taller woman wearing them snatched the cup away from Amethyst.

"I told you and your miscreant friends to not drink on the front porch. You're ruining our sorority's imagine! When I was a freshman we had rules! We had standards! But you underclassman just don't get that!" The woman yelled as she waved the cup around.

Amethyst was not in the mood to put up with being yelled at. "You need to back off, Holly! Shouting like a lunatic doesn't look good either."

Holly curled her lips in a scowl as her face turned red with a combination of anger and embarrassment. She muttered something about disrespect under her breath before marching back inside to shout at other partygoers.

Amethyst stuck her tounge out as Holly walked away. "Man she gets on my nerves. I'm worried about her going into the political scene."

Spinel stared out at the front lawn while she could vaguely hear her friend continue talking. She was zoned out, deep in thought until Amethyst snapped her out of it.

"Yo Spinel? You in there?"

Spinel shook her head. "Uh.. what?"

"I asked if you wanted a lift home. We can just chill there instead."

Spinel looked at her, surprised by her question. "Ya really gonna miss out on one of your memory erasin' blackout parties? Doesn't seem like the Amethyst I know."

The stout woman stood up as she pulled out her keys. "Shows that you still have more to get to know. I'm not always some reckless party animal. There will be a million more anyway. We celebrate just about anything. Besides, I don't wanna leave you by yourself."

Amethyst dangled her keys out in front of her. Spinel took them and started up the car. She looked over and smiled at her friend as she pulled out of the parking spot to drive home, thinking about how she was able to form a genuine bond without it involving her girlfriend in some way. But she had a nagging thought in the back of her mind, making her wonder how long it'll last until she messes up this one. She shook off the intrusive thought and tried to focus on how this new friendship could really benefit her.


	33. V-Day Invasion

Crisp winter air could be felt coming from the opened window as smoke billowed out. A nearby smoke detector was going off with it's high pitched alarm while Spinel frantically rushed across the linoleum kitchen floor. She ran to grab the fire extinguisher but slid across the floor, while her socked feet provided zero traction. She slipped and landed on her side. While groaning in pain she picked herself up, grabbing the ledge of the countertop for stability.

She reached over to procure the extinguisher along the wall. She aimed before unleashing the white chemicals onto the burning oven. Slowly, the flames died out, leaving a foamy mess on top of a charred confectionery. The mess almost resembled the snowy landscape outside.

She let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Finally able to relax, Spinel sat on the floor but not before snapping a picture to send to Amethyst.

-Think this'll make a good v-day gift? made it myself-

Spinel could see the dots moving, indicating that her friend was typing back.

\- U really gotta cool it w/ the romance Spins  
Im swooning over here-

Not wanting to deal with it at the moment, she slammed the oven door shut to temporarily hide the evidence.

_So much for that plan. Shoulda figured I'd mess it up though._

Considering that her initial plan was ruined she opted to go with her back up plan. She went back to her phone to dial Amethyst's number.

"Yo what's up? Did you burn the place down?"

"Nah just the oven. Anyway, wanna join me on a scavenger hunt? I need to find a gift since I can't be around anything that might catch fire." Spinel looked back at the kitchen and grimaced.

"Yeah I'm down. Meet you at your place in fifteen, kay?"

The shopping plaza was so enormous that it had to have sold just about anything one could want to buy. Spinel stopped by a nearby shop, filled with shelves upon shelves of books. She and Amethyst walked up to the clerk at the desk, who looked back at the approaching duo with a wide smile.

"You ladies looking for anything in particular today?" The salesperson inquired.

"Lookin' for this one book. It's like a textbook almost, about theatrical shit. Just came out, I think." Spinel articulated as best she could.

"Oh yes. The particular book you're looking for would normally be in that aisle over there" the clerk pointed at a nearby shelf before typing into thier computer to check the amount in stock. "Buuuut, unfortunately it looks like we just recently sold out of it. I don't think we had a lot in stock to begin with."

Feeling slightly deflated, the two walked away from the counter. A downtrodden Spinel kicked a nearby pebble across the sidewalk.

"You could get her something else here dude. This place has everything."

"Clearly not everything. 'Sides, that's what I know she wants the most. She doesn't really have a lot of material crap so it's kinda hard to know what to get her." Spinel started dragging her feet on her way back to the parking lot.

Amethyst jogged a bit to catch up, nearly slipping on a small patch of ice on the sidewalk. "Well let's try some other place. This ain't the only book store around."

Feeling a bit of hope, Spinel lifted her head up. Continuing thier way to the Amethyst's car, they made thier game plan of which stores to check out.

Three. Three more uneventful failures and the irritation was starting to get to Spinel. They had one final store to check out. Spinel was already bracing for another disappointment as she meandered to the register.

After asking the same question over and over again she couldn't muster up the enthusiasm when she asked about the book this time.  
The clerk searched thier inventory and turned the screen to show her. It indicated that there was one copy left sitting on the shelf. Her eyes lit up as her journey was about to be over. After getting instructions on where to go, they hurried to the designated shelf.

Going over the shelves alphabetically, pointing at each spine to keep track she stopped when she saw her long awaited prize. Just as she was about to pick it up, it moved out of her sight.

"What the hell?" She yelled as she followed the pilfered book's path, seeing clutched into the hands of a tiny woman.

Spinel thought she looked somewhat familiar, what with her odd lemon shaped hairstyle and smug grin. She attempted to snatch the book away from her but the girl took a step backwards.

Now angered, the pigtailed girl started to get confrontational. "I saw it first ya lil' brat. Ya can't just take shit, 'specially from me!"

The thief hardly acknowledged Spinel as she began to walk away. "A degenerate like you doesn't need reading material such as this. I've been looking everywhere for it so I deserve it."

"Like hell ya do and how do ya know I'm a degenerate? Ever heard 'bout not judging a book by it's cover?" Spinel retorted as she pointed to the books surrounding them.

Rolling her eyes, the thief scoffed at what she assumed was a joke. "How does Peep stand a clown like you? She doesn't even need this book. She's good enough without the extra help and could really excel if she didn't have you always worrying her." Her smug expression aggravated Spinel even more.

"How d-" Spinel looked confused until it suddenly dawned on her that the gremlin before her was the suck-up she briefly saw at her girlfriend's bar meet up. "Oh yeeeeah. I remember ya now. Aquawhatever. You were annoyin' then and are reeeeally pissin' me off now." She sneered.

Amethyst looked at her friend and was about to pull her away until Aquamarine started laughing.

"Guess it's easy to forget a face like this when you're constantly drowning what little brain cells you have left. Tell me, how many bottles have you had today? Real shame she had to get stuck with a screwup such as yourself." The short woman mercilessly teased.

Spinel couldn't respond despite desperately wanting to. She couldn't think of what to say in response. She just froze up. Amethyst shoved her way passed the cackling troll as she guided Spinel by the hand.

While in the safety of the car, Spinel began to tear up a bit as Amethyst started the ignition to get some heat flowing through the car. Unsure of what to do next, Amethyst waited patiently for her friend to initiate something.

"Ya don't think I'm that bad, right?"

Amethyst tried her best to look reassuring. "Heck nah. Already told you that we're bros for life and I don't befriend bad bros."

Spinel sat back against her seat. "Can ya just take me home?" She requested in a dead, tired tone.

After being dropped off, Spinel slowly marched back to her apartment. The feeling of being defeated made her feel even worse about her self. Before she could even fully open the door, a pair of arms tightly wrapped around her neck. Seeing Peep made her think even more about what was said to her.

"Where have you been? I thought you'd be here whe-"

"Do ya think I'm holdin' ya back? What with worryin' 'bout me all the time." Spinel asked bluntly.

Peep was taken aback by the sudden question. "N-no. No of course not. We're a team remember? What brought this on?"

"Nothin'. It's just, I was tryin' to get ya a gift because of today and it just got me thinkin'."

Peep pulled her in for another hug, this time more gentle than the last one. "I know I can't quell those thoughts of yours on my own but you don't have to worry about anything like that."

Feeling somewhat comforted, Spinel looked up to kiss her girlfriend. "Sorry 'bout all of this. The no gift and the constant self doubt. Really botched this day up."

"Honestly, I just want this. Just being here together is the best you could give me. Now how about I cook up a a special Valentine's meal for us. I'll go preheat the oven."

Spinel stood still with a dopey smile on her face, grateful she had such a caring girlfriend until she snapped back to reality after fully processing what Peep had said.

"Wait, doll. Hold up! Don't touch the oven!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all have a great Valentine's Day. I'm off to go see the Sanic movie.


	34. A Night Out

Another shift was finally over. It's been a few months since Spinel has started her new job. Each day had gotten easier, especially since she was able to work with the only other cool person there. She needed someone she could count on who had the same amount of experience putting out fires as her, regardless of who started them.

It was a decent late April night, the temperature was unseasonably hot enough that Spinel felt comfortable walking the relatively short distance home. She took in the humid air as the puddles from the previous day's rain splashed underneath her feet. She took a bit of enjoyment out of intentionally stomping in a couple of the small pools. Just as she was about to stamp her boots into another one her ringtone ruined the calm atmosphere as it blared in her pocket.

"Ugh, Yelp I was in the middle of somethin'! Whaddya want?" She grumbled.

"Okay that's bullshit and we both know it. You never do anything so that's why I'm asking, no, demanding that you go out with me tonight! It's a Friday night which means only losers stay home." Spinel could already feel a headache coming on.

"Gee since ya put it that way, fuck off. 'Sides ya know by now that I've completely cut that stuff outta my life and ya got your girlfriend as a built in drinkin' buddy so you're all set."

Spinel was still a few blocks away from her apartment. She was hoping to cut the conversation short so she could enjoy her time off but that wasn't likely and she knew it.

"She's busy. I want to go out and have some fun without her anyway. Can't spend all my time with just her after all. You wouldn't want me to go alone, would you? Why, just think of what could happen. The buddy system is very important, so come on. Live a little!" Yelp pleaded, trying her hardest to convince Spinel to join.

Spinel stopped and contemplated her options. She wasn't in the mood to be around drunken morons after spending the day around every other variety of moron but she couldn't leave Yelp to fend for herself at the college bars she knew she would frequently drink at.

_I mean, what kinda friend would I be if I didn't try to look out for her?_

She thought, trying to convince herself now. After a few more moments of silence, Yelp cleared her throat.

"Well? Are we doing this or what?"

Spinel hesitated before responding. "Y-yeah. Sure. Let's do this! I'm not far from home so I'll just wait outside."

"Yeah I know. I can see you from here. I'm already at your place. I knew you'd cave and go with me. So predictable." Yelp said before honking her horn to get Spinel's attention.

Her car was parked just down the block from where Spinel stood on the sidewalk. She darted over to her and plopped down in the passenger seat. Yelp recoiled was she looked at Spinel.

"What the hell are you wearing? You can't go out like that." She remarked, pointing at the gaudy uniform. " ugh and that stench." Yelp pinched her own nose as the smell of greasy pizza wafted her way.

Spinel smirked, "aww ya don't like it? Just got it and this new perfume is a one of a kind. It's from the 'I don't give a shit' fragrance line."

A grimace formed on the blonde's face as she rummaged around in the back seat. She sat back properly in her seat after retrieving a simple gray blouse. She shoved the garment in Spinel's direction.

"Here. Change into this while I find something to mask that terrible odor." She said as she rummaged once more.

Spinel pulled her shirt off and threw it over Yelp's head. After gagging, her friend tossed it to the floorboard of the car. By the time Yelp found her perfume bottle, Spinel had already changed into the other shirt.

"See? You can actually look good if you just wear the right attire." She commented as she sprayed the perfume.

"Knock it off, would ya? Could kill a man with how much ya spray! And can it with the snide comments. I'm not takin' fashion advice from someone who uses thier backseat as a wardrobe." Spinel jeered back.

Yelp rolled her eyes before putting her car in first gear. As she drove down the street she took a quick glance at Spinel.

"But that's our thing. Being all catty with each other. Besides, old habits die hard. That's why you're here, right? Just can't resist a night out, huh?"

"No. I'm here to make sure ya don't do anythin' stupid. I'm tryin' to be a good friend over here." She replied, getting agitated already.

"Jeez, so testy. Getting some drinks in you should make you relax a bit. A few won't kill you anyway, right?"

Spinel scoffed and turned to pout towards the window as Yelp pulled into a nearby parking garage, purposefully choosing a spot on the top.

"Aw man! Why'd ya go and park all the way up here? Just means more stairs, ya know." Spinel growled in annoyance as she unbuckled her seatbelt to exit the car.

Yelp followed shortly after locking the door. "I like the view from up top. Makes this shithole of a city look halfway decent. Can't wait to see if I can transfer to a better school for my Bachelor's so I can leave this dump behind." She replied as she gestured over the short wall of the garage, a beautiful skyline across the city could be seen from the height they were at.

Spinel flinched in surprise. "Wait. Ya plan on leavin'? What about all us? What about your girlfriend?" asked Spinel as she joined her friend by the wall, peering down at the street. She flicked a few pebbles over the ledge onto the street below. 

"Well I'm banking on her being able to come with. We both applied to the same school a few states away. Plus it's not like we're the only ones leaving. Peep's mentioned something about trying to get into this private school just for her major so you guys'll be leaving too, right?" Yelp explained.

Spinel took a step back, her face was one of confusion. "First I'm hearin' 'bout any of this. Guess it just doesn't involve me." Spinel sneered as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, her tone getting a bit harsh.

Yelp looked away awkwardly back at the street.

"Oh I'm sure she's... uh, she's just waiting until she actually gets accepted before saying anything. Doesn't want to jinx it, I'm sure."

Spinel started walking toward the stairs to leave the parking garage.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

Yelp lead them to thier first destination, a bar infamous for serving many fraternities, aptly named Brothers. It was already crowded while music was blaring so loud that yelling was the only audible form of communication at most of the tables there. After being dragged to a nearby table, Spinel waited for her friend to return. She impatiently tapped her fingers on the table's surface, checking her phone occasionally. Two glasses being placed in front of her caught her attention. Spinel gave her a dead look as one of the glasses was shoved in front of her.

"Are ya deaf or just plain stupid 'cause I wanna know if I'm being insensitive or not when I tell ya to knock it off with this overly pushy shit." She spat out while pushing the drink away.

"It's just a drink. Think of this like a test. See if you can handle it." She placed the drink back where she left it.

"That's, that's not how this works. Ya can't just 'test' this sorta thing. Even just bein' here is hard."

"Oh come on. I know you said you have an issue, one of many I'm sure, but I thought it was only bad because you tried to escape your problems. Well you're not escaping anything this time so why can't it just be for fun now? I know you can handle this."

Spinel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She took a moment to consider Yelp's offer. Having it be so available with it already being right in front of her made it difficult to resist. She thought back to when Yelp was telling her about everyone's future plans. After a bit of hesitation, she grabbed the glass.

"I... I guess ya gotta point there. I've been doin' great on this and I feel like I gotta better grip on it. What's the worst that could happen?" She said as she downed her drink.

Yelp slammed her palm on the table. "Now that's want I want to hear! Next rounds on me."

"Whaddya mean 'next round'? Ya took me out here so every round is yours."

Spinel placed her empty glass away from herself which Yelp quickly took as she made her way to the bar again. She returned to replace the empty glasses with full ones.

"About time you loosened up. Now come on! The night is still young so let's get this started!" Yelp cheered as she started sipping on her fresh cocktail.

After a couple hours, a few more glasses started to litter the table. Yelp was on another rant about something most likely not important. Spinel checked her phone again to see that it was nearly midnight.

"Hey, uh... Yelp. I think, I think we oughta be gettin' back home. It's pretty late."

"Hey don't interrupt me! I was just getting to the part where I proved I was right and it's barely even night out." Yelp said as she pointed out the window to the pitch black sky.

"It's just, I'm sure Peep probably wants me back by now. I sent her a text sayin' I was hangin' out with ya but she hasn't responded yet."

Yelp scoffed as she tidied up the glasses by stacking them into each other. "There you go again with that overly clingy attitude. It won't kill you to spend just one night away. I mean, just look at me. I'm fine. I don't need the constant outside validation."

Spinel rested her chin on her palm as she placed her elbow on the table. She raised an eyebrow towards Yelp.

"Uh huh. Is that why ya always feel the need to brag 'bout shit nobody cares the least bit about?"

"Hey don't make this about me. I've done a generous thing by taking you out with me. I'm trying to help you. You've been so boring lately just when we started being friends."

With a couple drinks in her, Spinel started to raise her voice a bit. "Yeah and what a swell time this has all been! Just a couple hours of drinkin' these shitty watered down mixed drinks and listenin' to ya yammer on and on. And what a great location too! I just love shitty music and bein' surrounded by even shittier people, you not included of course."

"Even though your bitching is annoying, thanks for excluding me from your insult. If you don't like this place then we can go somewhere else. Go on. Pick any bar and I'll follow. Knowing you though it'll probably be the sleaziest dive bar in town."

Spinel thought for a second. She considered all the bars she could tolerate going to. Not many of them were of Yelp's style until she thought of one where she wouldn't stick out too much at.

"I've got just the place and no, it's not that bad. Ya might actually like it. Still leagues better that this dump." She said springing off of her seat to leave with Yelp following close behind.

After walking a few blocks, Spinel stopped at an alleyway. She beckoned for Yelp to continue following, who did so reluctantly. There was a small staircase leading to an underground door. Spinel trekked down them without any caution. She felt a tight grip on her shoulder.

"I knew it! I knew you'd lead us to some sketchy crack den."

Spinel took slight offense to her words. "You haven't even been inside! This is a legit place. It's part of the whole aesthetic. It's like, a speakeasy-esque kinda place."

She pointed to the sign above the entrance that read "Root Cellar"

"See? It's part of the charm. Just a look. I get how it appears but it's gotta chill atmosphere in there so ya might like it."

They proceeded down the stairs to open the door. After being carded they ordered a couple more drinks and sat down at one of the various mismatched chairs. Yelp noticed the low ceiling and all stone and brick walls, some of which were drawn on with chalk. A live band played some sort of tune in the corner.

"Well? Whaddya think? Pretty snazzy, huh?" Spinel asked after taking her drink.

Yelp grimaced as she continued to look around. "Eh It's... kinda weird here to be honest. Like, where are all the people? This place isn't even packed so it must not be all that popular."

"Yeah that's the point. I don't want too many people here messin' it all up. More drunks means more shenanigans and that'd ruin the vibe this place has goin' on. Here we can just drink and have a chill conversation."

"But what about the whole mingling aspect of going to a bar? If I wanted to drink and talk to you then we could have just hung out at your place. There's no one else here to talk to." She said waving her arm at the vast empty space.

Just as Yelp declared that, a familiar face walked through the entrance. Spinel stood up in excitement.

"Woah I know her! Hey Amethyst!" Spinel needlessly shouted across the previously quiet room.

While in the middle of ordering a drink at the bar, the shorter woman turned her head towards the direction of the noise. She saw her coworker waving her hand at her to get her attention. She grabbed her drink before sauntering over to thier table.

"Hey Spins. Didn't know that you hung out here." She took a glance at Yelp and pointed at her with the glass still in her hand. "Who's she? Doesn't seem like your type if you ask me."

Yelp rolled her eyes as dismissed Amethyst's remark. "You certainly got that right and aren't you just a rude one? You remind me of how she used to act." Yelp pointed her thumb at Spinel.

"Yeah it's not like that Amethyst. We're just friends."

"Alright I know. It was a joke. I know that you never shut up about that girl of yours. I get it but what I don't get is why you're even here. I never bothered to ask you to go out 'cause of, well you know. What gives? Is her friendship better than mine?" Amethyst asked as she took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Nah ya both piss me off equally. Just tryin' to keep her outta trouble. I mean, just look at her! Couldn't fight to save her life. Gotta protect those damsels in distress, ya know?"

Yelp lightly shoved her pigtailed friend. "I've been doing just fine without you, I'll have you know. This night is more for you than me and you're the one who attracts trouble anyway."

"Now that's what I like to hear! I'll go along with it since you seem fine, Spins. A wild night is just what I'm looking for so let's get this started!" cheered Amethyst as she raised her glass.

The other two raised theirs as well before downing the contents as a group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redid my old Spinearl pic I did for this fic for one of the Spinearl Month days.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Tecrus_8/status/1229710052266856448


	35. Busted

"Oh my stars! She stabbed it?!" Yelp shouted a bit louder than she probably intended.

Amethyst held her head in disbelief while she laughed. "Yeah dude. She got so mad and then left it all for me to clean!"

Spinel slammed down another empty cup to join the growing number at thier table.

"Ya don't even have the story right. I _accidentally_ stabbed it. The stompin' and kickin' the box across the room was the intention part. Ya make me sound like some kinda psycho, the way you're tellin' it."

Amethyst grabbed a few more drinks and exchanged thier collection of empty glasses. When she returned she continued her story.

"Okay okay how about the time you grabbed that one asshole by the collar? Ya know, the one who pissed himself once you were through threatening him? Or that time you let the rats loose? R.I.P. lil' dudes." The long haired woman said as she saluted.

Yelp nearly spat out her drink. "How are either of you two still employed?"

"Job security at its finest. That's the joy of doin' a job no sane person would ever do and they don't get any crazier than Ams here" Spinel said as she took the glass her friend was handing her.

Amethyst chuckled at the nickname. "Shenanigans is what I do best Spins but you already know that. Your friend here, however, hasn't got to see us in action yet."

"I refuse to step foot in that hellhole you two call work." Yelp insisted.

"No no, I meant, let's get out of here and find something really fun to do. I was practically raised on these streets, well, actually, literally for a while but still! This city has so much cool shit to get into it's like an amusement park all on its own!"

Spinel leaned in closer. "Whaddya have in mind?"

Amethyst waved her arm dismissively. "Nah. I don't think we should. Queen Bee here might not be tough enough for it."

"No ya already said it, so c'mon. Ya have to show us now. Let's keep the night goin'!"

Amethyst's face formed a mechivous grin. "Alright. You really wore me down with that one singular plea. C'mon. Just let me lead and you'll find out."

The buildings and structures started to all look the same as the group passed by dozens of them. Amethyst lead the group while the other two meandered close behind. Yelp's whining grew more incessant as they continued to stumble throughout the city.

"Oooooooh myyyy Gooood. Where are we even going? What are we even doing? When will we get there?"

Amethyst looked back at her. "Somewhere. Walking. Soon. In that order. Ooooh jackpot!" Amethyst exclaimed as she ran to pick up some discarded trinket from the ground.

"I love finding weird junk like this to put in my room," She held up the keychain of weird crocodile before stuffing it into her pocket.

Spinel lightly snickered at Yelp's huffing. "Seriously though, how much longer are we gonna be out? I'll need to be gettin' home soon, my phone is dying plus my buzz is startin' to wear off."

Suddenly, Amethyst stopped dead in her tracks before sticking her arm out in front of them. "Yo we're hereeeeee! "

The two behind the stout woman looked up to see a cluster of old condemned buildings. Most of them were so desolate that it was obvious that they violated every building code. They stood directly in front of the most ominous, and possibly oldest one. Describing it as dilapidated would be an understatement, with chunks of brick missing out of the spray painted walls. Many of its windows were smashed and broken. The building's sign could hardly be read due to the painting chipping off but the word "diamond" could somewhat be made out. The tall chain link fence that surrounded the entire block was all that separated them from it.

An unimpressed Spinel looked back at Amethyst. "Uh... this it? 'Cause I've broken in here a million times before. Ain't all that great if ya ask me."

"Woooow. Way to be a wet blanket, Spins. You clearly haven't seen the real fun or you wouldn't be talking like that. This place is badass! See that one right there?"

Amethyst pointed straight in front of them, at the assumed jewelry store. "Rumor has it that this place right here used to house the most notorious criminal family in the whole city. Used this as just a front while they had a casino underground."

Spinel perked up a bit with intrigue, fully engrossed in her friend's story.  
"Alright, yeah. I wanna see this just 'cause I know you're full of shit and I wanna be there when ya prove me right."

Amethyst grinned back at her. "Knew I'd get you on board and you'll eat those words. Now hop up! I'll help you over the fence." She exclaimed as she lowered her cupped hands to help boost her friend over the fence.

Spinel looked over at Yelp to gauge her reaction. She appeared nervous, clearly intimidated by the structure.

"Hey Yelp, ya okay? We can go home if ya really wanna leave."

The blonde shook her head before putting on a brave face. "And let you two have all the fun? I was the one who brought you out here so I want to stick with this 'til the very end." She said with confidence that sounded genuine but Spinel thought that could have just been the alcohol talking.

Spinel shrugged her shoulders and took Yelp at her word. She put her foot on top of Amethyst's hands and the other hoisted her up. Spinel's balance was not at its finest and she toppled over, landing on her back.

"Woah dude are you okay? A spill like that can really mess a guy up." Amethyst looked concerned as she held her hand out to Spinel.

Spinel continued to lie down, laughing to herself.

"I haven't had a night like this in forever! I think I really needed this, seriously. Just some good ol' gal pal time."

Yelp nudged her with her foot. "Glad to hear it but get up. We aren't going to spend the night lying on the sidewalk. Here, I'll go first instead. Show you how it's done."

Yelp attempted to try to hop the fence this time but as her fingers hooked onto the metal links, two bright headlights followed but flashing blue and red ones shined on them.

Yelp was dropped to the hard ground but she hardly had time to complain before Amethyst grabbed her and Spinel by the wrist, away from the lights.

The distance between them and the lights did not diminish as the vehicle chased them down the street. The siren blaring as they ran a few more blocks. Amethyst abruptly stopped at an alleyway. She pointed at the space between the two buildings as she ran down the path.

"Down here! We can lose 'em if we go this way."

The group dashed down the alley, avoiding the debris in the way. They made it to the end to see another fence blocking thier path.

Spinel shoved Amethyst. "What the hell? I thought ya knew these streets! Why'd ya lead us down a dead end?"

"Yo man I'm sorry. This must be new or something, I dunno! Don't, don't worry we can still jump it if we hu-"

All three froze as the once dark alley was illuminated. The sirens stopped so all the could be heard was each of thier hearts pounding in thier chests.

The driver's side door opened. Through the blinding lights, a large hulking figure could be seen emerging from the vehicle.

"Bit late to be out playing tag, isn't it ladies?" A deep gruff but still feminine voice could be heard from the silhouette, "but looks like I win."

Spinel looked at her shorter friend out of the corner of her eye. "What's your big plan now, huh?" She whispered.

"I got this. Don't worry."

The silhouette moved passed the headlights. A tall muscular woman in a navy blue police uniform stepped in front of Amethyst. Her features were more prominent now. She had a deep red scar that covered most of her face, with some on her arms to match. She leaned down, closer to Amethyst's eye level.

"Did you say something, runt? Something about a sort of plan to get out of this? I saw you three try to break into private property and I can smell the alcohol on your breath from here." The raspy voice bellowed as she now towered over the stout woman, jabbing her finger at the suspect's chest as she berated her

The hulking woman turned her attention towards Yelp, almost as if she were a feral beast who could sense who was the weakest amongst them.

"You look like a smart girl, so tell me, what would be the smartest thing to do here? Come quietly with me or I break every bone and then I drag you back?"

Yelp was completely stricken with fear. Her eyes welled up with tears as she was shaking.

"The...uh.. the former, uh ma'am." Yelp's teary eyes avoided all eye contact as she stared down at the ground.

The officer roared with laughter. "_Ma'am_? Are you sure you're with these two? I'm so used to 'asshole', 'pig', or just any random slur but you're a polite one, aren't you?"

None of them spoke up. Yelp was still too scared and the other two didn't want to jeopardize the good mood their captor seemed to be in.

"Tell you what, I'm in a particularly unusual good mood" The officers turned back to Amethyst and Spinel, "just spend the night in the drunk tank and maybe I'll decide to forget to report the trespassing charge but only if you don't give me any more trouble, got it?"

They all still didn't verbally answer, just nodded complacently. They followed back to the cruiser, all three jammed into the back with Spinel in the middle, who sat still silently. Her focus was aimed at just staring downward.

Yelp leaned over to Amethyst. "Thanks to you I now have to spend the night is a cold disgusting cell." She hissed.

"Yo I didn't know it'd go down like this!"

The policewoman banged her large arm on the clear glass that separated the front and back seats.

"What did I say about giving me trouble? Talking counts, so shut up! Fight about it later for all I care."

The next few minutes were filled with an uncomfortable silence until they got to the police precinct. They exited the patrol car once the door on Yelp's side was opened for them.

The officer didn't have to bark any orders as they immediately followed behind her. Another woman sat behind a desk as they entered the lobby that was filled with bright florescent lighting.

The other woman looked up from her mountain of papers.

"Ah Jasper. Caught some more, huh? Do you ever rest?"

"Only when there's not perps to be thrown in the slammer." Jasper joked although there was a hint of sincerity in her words. "Nothing major with these punks though. Just a night in the drunk tank 'til they sober up."

"About time. It just looks weird when we don't have atleast one person in there a night."

Jasper guided them to thier cell. The concrete walls were lined with steel benches. Spinel sat down at one of them. Looking crestfallen as she stared at the ground. The sound of loud clanging of the bars could be heard closing behind the other two. Yelp immediately started laying into Amethyst.

"Well heeeeeere we are! I sure hope this was what you really wanted to show us, Amethyst! The event of the evening! Was it everything you hoped it would be? Are we having fun yet?" Yelp sarcastically questioned.

"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Oh! Well okay then! I guess all is forgiven then since, after all, you didn't mean to. Wow! It's like the whole thing never happened!"

Spinel had her face buried in her hands. Her whole body began to shake as she was starting to break down. The feeling of her tears stinging her eyes as she started sobbing to herself. Yelp reached out to put a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. Spinel slinked away from her as she kept her face hidden with her hands. Yelp glowered back towards Amethyst.

"You! This is all your fault! If you hadn't have brought us out to that dump we never would have gotten thrown in here!" The blonde pointed an accusatory finger at the other woman.

"My fault?! You can't put all of this on me. You're the one who dragged her out here just so you could have your night of fun. Some friend you are. Did you know that she's been sober for four months now? I did 'cause I'm a real friend who never pressured her once she opened up but a stuck up priss like you wouldn't care about that sorta thing, would you?"

"You hardly even know who I am! We've known each other for all of, what, 3 hours? So don't act like you have me all figured out and she would have been fine until you showed up. Drinking is just what people our age do. The only ones who get problems with it are weird uncles or something."

"Oh my _god_, you're such an asshole! You don't get how anything that doesn't directly involve you works, do you?"

The two continued to argue back and forth, neither really making any points, just needlessly insulting the other. Shifting the blame on one another. The tension in the air grew thicker as they went back and forth. The sound of thier mutual bickering was the only thing that drowned out the noise of the constant buzzing lights above and Spinel rapidly tapping her foot on the ground below. She clutched her head in frustration, her lividity clearly displayed on her face as she gritted her teeth.

Spinel stamped her foot to the ground in a fit of rage. She was breathing heavily, trying to maintain a semblance of stability. Her smeared makeup mixed with the tears running down her face.

"Both of ya just, just shut the fuck up! Just shut up for one damn minute. I'm the one who made myself go out tonight! I'm the one who continued to goad ya into takin' us to that condemned area and I'm the reason I'm here right now. Not either of ya. So stop acting like I can't be responsible for the shit that I do!"

She looked up at her friends with a mad look in her eye. They were both stunned and could do nothing but look back at thier friend as she let out a deep breath before continuing.

"My own mistakes brought me here and this is what I have to live with. I fucked up. I knew what could happen but I did it anyway. I let myself be dumb and give in to my old ways just 'cause I thought I deserved a bit of fun for just one god damn night but no. Not me. Not lil' 'ol stupid Spinel." She sat back down, exhausted from her initial outburst and the long day she had just had. She looked back down at her shoes, running her fingers through her tied up hair.

"I don't get it the easy way. Nothin' ever just goes right for a change. It's always, always gotta be some big shitty event. Like some kinda fucked up game where I get to be the loser every single damn time 'cept this time I had to drag you two into it with me." Spinel lazily nodded in thier direction. Yelp started to walk closer and sat next to Spinel as Amethyst joined her on the opposite side.

"God, no wonder Peep wants to leave. Probably just waitin' 'til she gets the 'go ahead' so she knows she can make a safe clean break from me. Can't say I blame her. Why should she have to stay here and be miserable like me? I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe she'd actually want me as I am. I can't even keep it together for a few months so how can I expect her to live the rest of her life this way?" Spinel wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

Yelp's concerned gaze looked at Amethyst before her eyes went back to Spinel. "I told you that she's just waiting until it's all confirmed before telling you. She's probably hoping that you'll go with her. I mean, not like you have anything keeping you here."

Amethyst spoke up. "Hey. She's got a promising future in the puke cleaning industry and serving diabetes to the fine folks of this city."

After a small sigh Spinel glanced at her coworker. "And keep all the fun away from you? You're really goin' places there, kid. Can't get in the way of ya climbin' that broken corporate ladder. Someone's gotta take over that coffin they call the manager's office." She muttered between sniffles.

After waiting for Spinel to calm down and the tension to dissipate, Yelp decided to try to sleep on the metal bench. Utterly exhausted, she found it easier than expected to doze off. Amethyst followed shortly after as she leaned against a nearby wall. Spinel looked at her sleeping friends before staring beyond the bars.

Nothing but more concrete walls could be seen from where she sat. She began tapping her foot again as the isolation was getting to her. She wanted to wake one of her friends up but decided against it for believing it would be a selfish thing to do. So she sat still all night, patiently waiting for morning to come while dreading it at the same time.


	36. Missing

An upbeat whitsling tune echoed through the empty halls as Peep hurried her way to class. Friday afternoon classes were never that long but with a shift that started directly afterwards, she just wanted to get the long day over with. The anxious feeling has been present ever since she sent in her application a few months ago and every passing day was just another day she didn't receive any update about it. She kept checking the mailbox like clockwork, nearly wearing out the hinges. Not wanting to waste a single moment to know her future so that she could plan accordingly.

She walked into the open room where her other classmates were seen happily chatting away. Peep approached the group to see what all the fuss was about. Her male classmate with dark brown hair and tan skin excitedly answered.

"Oh Peep, I got accepted to the Keystone School for the Performing Arts. I'll be able to finally actualize my dream as world renowned thespian." He dramatically proclaimed as he waved a piece of paper in the air.

Peep tried to appear happy, and she genuinely was, but her disappointment for herself was still apparent as she tried to keep her smile up. "That's.. that's great, Jamie. You really deserve it." She said through a forced smile.

"Oh...sorry." Jamie awkwardly reeled back. "Don't worry. You'll get yours any day now. It's not like the deadline is ... only a few days away." He trailed off and got more soft spoken once he realized what he was saying. Mentally kicking himself for the word vomit. 

Feeling devastated, she took her seat, hoping to get the day over with. She slumped down at her desk. Trying to get her mind on practically anything else she began to doodle simple sketches in her notebook, only to then scribble them out in frustration. The stress of not knowing was more than she could bare.

"Just a few more hours of this and then I can be home with Spinel. She can get my mind off of any troubles."

After her shift was completed, she excitedly rushed home. Finally ready to call it a day. Work was an absolute nightmare. Her distracted brain caused her to screw up so many orders that she was delegated to simple cleaning duties. 

She stopped running when she felt a notification go off. She had received a text from her girlfriend, informing her that she'd be out a bit late. Peep still expected her to be home when she finally got there but when she opened the door, thier apartment was completely dark and silent.

She first assumed that Spinel must have been hiding, to jump out and scare her as one of her games but after searching the whole apartment, even the spots no one could possibly cram themselves into, she was nowhere to be found. Peep started to feel a bit anxious. It wasn't like Spinel to forego a night in together. Knowing that her girlfriend was out with Yelp she got the idea call Yelp's partner after a call to the two resulted in it going straight to voice mail. After a few moments someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hey Bloop, uh sorry to wake you but have you heard from either Yelp or Spinel? She was supposed to be home by now and neither are answering." The brunette's panic could be heard in her tone, despite her best efforts. 

"She does this all the time, you know that. You used to live with her, remember? They'll show up sometime before sunrise." Her friend sleepily murmured.

After saying goodbye, Peep hung up and paced around the room, intermittently glancing at the door. Her former roommates's words did not set her at ease. She paced until her legs grew tired to the point where she had to sit down. Despite not wanting to, Peep felt her body work against her as she slowly started to close her eye and lean against the arm of the couch.

With a sudden jolt, Peep had awoken to see that it was slightly after dawn and there was still no sign of her missing girlfriend. She called her friend again to check up, grumbling as she got an unsatisfactory response.

"How could Bloop be so nonchalant about the whereabouts of her girlfriend! I know it's a common occurrence for her but still!" She ranted towards no one as she hurriedly marched towards a nearby bus stop, catching a few stares as she rambled. 

She boarded the bus, taking the nearest seat. Not knowing what she could possibly do to help she thought she'd seek assistance from the police. She knew that she might be overreacting, odds are good that Spinel and Yelp just crashed somewhere for the night. Atleast, that's what Peep kept repeating to herself to ease her mind. Even if she was overreacting, she knew that she couldn't just sit at home and wait. 

Peep might have distracted herself too well as she almost missed her stop. She quickly tried to pull at the cord, nearly fumbling in the process. She meticulously ran up the stairs to the police station, not wanting to trip and add more to worry about. Using more force than necessary, she slammed open the door. Recoiling at the loud noise before stumbling to the front desk.

A bored receptionist lazily glared her way as she marched up to the desk, seemingly unfazed by the intrusion. 

"I-i need to file a missing persons report. My girlfriend, she uh, well I seem can't get a hold of her and I have no idea where she's at. Oh my friend too. She was apparently with her and neither are anywhere to be seen. Please." Peep stammered, trying to explain to the officer who took more of an interest in her coffee.

A nearby officer did a double take once they saw Peep walk in. "Woah hey. You look a lot like that skinny blonde I brought in last night." The gruff voice said.

Peep looked at the woman who was addressing her and saw a large muscular woman with long hair. "Skinny blonde?" She responded.

"Yeah. Brought in a skinny blonde and her friends. Some annoying runt and a grungy looking clown. You related or something? Pretty much have the same face." The hulking woman asked as she looked closer at her.

"Wait they were here!? No way! What'd they do?" She asked frantically.

"So you do know them. Just some drunk delinquents. Typical Friday to me. I've been waiting for them to wake up so they can clear some space. It's Saturday which means I have some more points to rack up tonight. Guess you can take 'em off my hands for me." The woman motioned for her to follow her through a nearby door.

After turning a corner, Peep saw her duo of friends and another girl who fits the description of the coworker that Spinel had been telling her about. The key turned the tumblers and the officer intentionally swung the bars to the other side. The loud clanging caused the group in the cell to awaken.

Spinel rubbed her eyes and immediately froze when she saw Peep standing on the other side of the bars. Yelp sprung up to hug her brunette friend.

"Thank the stars you're here. This place is a nightmare. Why do people choose to live here? Wait. How'd you know we were here?"

Peep pushed her friend away a bit. "I didn't really. I came her for help to find you two. You both were just gone and I was so worried." She moved her head to look past her still clinging friend to look at Spinel.

Spinel, intentionally avoiding eye contact, mumbled a quiet thank you. She feels her body being pulled forward as her girlfriend pulled her in for a tight hug. Her arms completely wrapped around her. After the initial surprise wears off Spinel looks at Peep.

"So, uh how disappointed are ya? Scale of one to ten. Ten being the highest" She cautiously asks, bracing for impact.

"Disappointed? I was confused. Worried sick. I had no clue where you were or what happened. Right now, I'm just glad that you're safe. I'll process everything later but for now let's just go home. I'm absolutely exhausted and sleeping on the couch was a pain."

Yelp scoffed at her. "You think _your_ back hurt? Bitch, try sleeping on a cold metal bench with these two bozos."

The group hopped on the bus and steadily started to part ways as thier individual stops appeared. The couple were the second and third to leave after watching Yelp get dropped off at the parking garage. Spinel simply waved goodbye to her friend Amethyst before departing. Completely out of energy after a terrible and short night's sleep, Peep collapsed right on her bed. She pulled Spinel closer as she cuddled up to her and passed out like she hadn't slept in ages. 

Despite not getting the best sleep either, Spinel couldn't sleep. She continued to lie there, staring up the ceiling. Annoyed that her girlfriend wasn't even the least bit mad or upset at all. 

_What's wrong with me?! Why do I want her to be upset? I feel like I got away with this scot-free cause she's not as pissed as I was expectin'. _

She carefully tried to sneak off the bed, trying her hardest to not disturb her sleeping girlfriend. After successfully making her escape, she sat down on the couch in a huff, still frustrated from her internal conflict. After a few hours of quiet contemplation, it finally got her. 

_Fuck! Of course! She doesn't even plan on stayin' here much longer. She's just havin' her fun and takin' things easy 'til she moves on. _

The thought revolted her. Knowing that this was all just temporary until she got that coveted letter of acceptance. Then she'd make her escape. Spinel quietly got up from the couch, looking over at the bedroom door, before unlocking the door. She flipped open the mail hatch next to thier door. After sifting through junk and bills, she came across what she was most worried to see. Her hands started to tremble as she tried her best to steady herself and tear open the letter. Her heart sunk in her chest as her eyes scanned the letter, going over it meticulously to make sure no information was being misread. Hearing her girlfriend stir awake from the other room, she quickly stuffed the envelope and letter inside her pocket and hurried back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of quarantine and I'm bored as fuck. I thought I'd like a free vacation but it turns out that once I get unlimited free time, I suddenly have nothing to do and there's no more new Steven Universe content to occupy my time with. Loved Homeworld Bound though.


	37. Letter

Spinel awkwardly tossed the ball of paper from one hand to the other as she looked around the office, taking a quick glance at her counselor every couple of minutes. She had already used up twenty minutes of her latest counseling session by messing around with the paper she had brought and occasionally opening her mouth as if to speak up before quickly just looking down at her feet. Her counselor, Steven, just sat across from her, waiting patiently for her to start the conversation.

Feeling bored and just a bit agitated from the continuous silence, Spinel began to toss the balled up paper with a bit more force. Increasing the pace until she made a inaccurate pass, causing the ball escape from her grasp. She watched the ball as it rolled a bit away from her. Frustrated, she stopped it from rolling by crushing it between her boot and the floor. In an over exaggerated fashion, she spread her arms wide as she turned her attention towards Steven.

"Well? Aren'tcha gonna say somethin'? I've been here forever while ya just watch me dick around with this dumb shit." She pointed at her foot that pinned down the crumpled paper.

Steven was honestly taken aback by the sudden outburst and gave a small flinch in surprise. Over the course of the last few months, her anger seemed to have mellowed out, but her current behavior remained him of when he first took Spinel on as a client. He tried his best to appear more concerned but not overly worried before clearing his throat.

"You know that I don't like to feel like I'm forcing you to talk. I knew you would when you felt ready. Something is really bothering you though. You are normally very chipper these days." Explained Steven as he leaned forward to appear less rigid.

Spinel rolled her eyes as she picked up the squished up ball of paper. After dramatically flopping back down on her chair, sitting improperly with her legs over one of the chair's arms as she leaned her back against the other arm. She threw the spherical paper across from her, hitting Steven in the face.

Mildly annoyed, he picked it back up to unfurl the recent projectile. Taking a quick glance, he recognized it as an acceptance letter.

"Wow congrats. I didn't even know you were considering school but I don't understand the prob-"

"Try actually readin' the whole thing before ya start prattlin' on, Universe."

Steven continued to read the letter. Eyebrows raised a bit in surprise when he read who it was addressed to before seeing the school name.

"Oh. Okay yeah. I get it. Been there. But why don't you just go with her?"

Moving again in her seat, she sat down with her back against the seat of the chair, her pigtails nearly touching the ground as her head pointed downwards. Glowering up at Steven as she held her hand out to retrieve the letter. Steven got the hint and placed it in her palm.

"Cause I wasn't even invited to tag along! She never even told me but she's been goin' 'round and yappin' 'bout it to everyone else, everyone else 'xcept me I guess."

She proceeded to throw the paper ball at Steven's face again. He let it bounce off before setting it on a small table next to his chair.

"Hey give it back! It's not even yours." She ordered as she held out her hand again.

"First off, no. If I give it back you're just going to throw it again and second, it's not yours either. You're not even supposed to open other people's mail anyway. That's a crime."

She crossed her arms and posted to herself for a moment before looking back up at Steven. "Speakin' of crimes, did I tell ya that I spent a night in jail a few days ago?" She informed, changing the subject.

Steven held back a sigh, knowing it would be rude and unprofessional to do so. "No. No you didn't. I thought you were doing so well. What happened? I can make time for more appointments if you need to."

"I dunno. Things just suck now. I mean, they're goin' great. I have plenty of friends, a job, a place that isn't a total shithole, and the best girlfriend I could ever ask for but I still don't feel happy and I don't know why. I have everything I ever wanted but I still hate my life. What's even the point of all this work to get here if I've still gonna hate myself at the end of the day?" She asked rhetorically as she lied her arms down to the floor, open palms facing upwards.

Steven got up from is chair to turn himself around, grabbing the ball and putting it in his jacket pocket before he maneuvered himself so that he was sitting in the same position as his client.

"Hey atleast if we sit upside-down like this it makes us look like we're smiling." He flashed her a genuinely cheerful smile as she tried to suppress her own.

"No. No way. I'm not gonna think somethin' cheesy and lame like that is funny. Hate to break it to ya but ya aren't that charmin', kid." She turned her head away from him indignantly.

Still upside down, he reached into his pocket, putting his free hand to the ground for stability. He rolled it over to her. She watched as it moved closer to her right hand.

"But I guess you are as dumb as ya look, Universe. Ya just said ya wouldn't give it back 'cause ya knew I'd just hit you with it again, so why'd ya just contradict yourself?" She asked, reaching out to take the ball.

"Trust. Which is what you need. I trust that you're not going to throw it again now and you should trust that things might going to work out if you try. You need to see that just because you don't understand something right away, doesn't mean you should expect the worst of people." Steven explained, palm still pressed against the floor to hold him in place. He lacked his client's innate ability to stay perfectly balanced.

Spinel stuck her tounge out in his direction as she gave him a thumbs down gesture.

"You know that it looks like a thumbs up from our perspective, right?" He told her, laughing a bit to himself.

"How 'bout now?" She asked before showing him her fist except for her extending her middle finger.

"Guess I was asking for that one. But really, you need to try to trust a bit more. You've known your girlfriend for nearly two years. You don't really think she'd just leave, do you?"

Spinel thought to herself for a bit. Her expression changing from one of agitation to a more doleful one.

"I know I've gotten a bit ahead of myself, what is is new, right? But c'mon, ya gotta admit that it's all super suspicious. I mean, we tell each other everything and this is a huge deal so why keep it from me?"

"Did you try just asking? Not to sound too snarky but I'm surprised that you still haven't learned to just talk to her. Seems like you'd get rid of half your problems that way." His voice had a bit of a tone that seemed to imply as if that was the most obvious answer.

"Don't get smart with me, Universe. It's not as easy as it sounds. What if I just outright ask her and it is as bad as I think? I know it's stupid and counterproductive but it's just so temptin' to just try to ignore it all and hope it goes away, ya know?" Spinel tried her best to explain all the thoughts racing through her head.

Her mind was jammed up with all the possibilities of what could happen. For someone so impulsive, she thought about everything that might happen a bit too much. So much that the various possible outcomes started to consume her. She felt herself starting to feel a shortness a breath, like tight constriction around her chest.

Steven immediately took notice of her panicked expression. He slid off his chair to help Spinel sit upright on the floor, taking one of her hands in each of his as they sat in front of each other, legs crossed.

"Remember what we did the last time this happened? Just breathe, kay?" Steven instructed as he started to lead by example, slowly breathing inwards through his nose followed by exhaling out his mouth.

Spinel attempted to mimic him. Her breath hitching a bit at first as she tried to calm down. Her breathing started to even out around the time Steven told her to close her eyes.

"You're getting over stimulated. Keep your eyes closed while you think of your next move. How are you going to go about your problem?" He asked.

With her eyes still closed, a small smirk formed across her face. "Which one? I gotta million of 'em. For real though, I don't have a clue. It's not like I can just tell her what happened. She'll be pissed and definitely leave then."

Steven felt her grip tighten as she continued to talk.

"I mean, from what I was told, this has been somethin' she's been lookin' forward to for a while and after the stunt I pulled the other day she's just gotta be at her wit's end with me if, when, she finds out..." Spinel began to let her emotions get the better of her until she felt Steven squeeze her hand a bit, helping her focus.

"You know that you can't keep this from her. The longer you wait, the most upset she'll be." He informed her.

Spinel slumped down her shoulders as she rested the back of her hands on her knees.

"I know, I know, okay? Whaddya think I've been doin' the past few days, huh? I've hardly been able to be around her right now and she's definitely caught onto it but this has got to be one of the worst things I've ever done to her. What if this is the breakin' point for her?"

"That's just something you'll have to power through. What you did is already done and she'll find out eventually. It's better that you be the one to tell her so that you can atleast let her hear you out first. After that, it's up to her."

Steven took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. There was about five minutes left of the session. Spinel saw what he was looking at and proceeded to try to stand up.

"Countin' down the seconds 'til you get rid of me too, huh?" She asked in a snarky tone.

"I know that your jokes aren't always distinguishable from how you really feel but I want to reassure you that I don't think that way. You could even stay longer and talk more if you need to." He offered as he walked over to his desk to rummage through a drawer.

Spinel waved her hand dismissively. "Nah. Gotta head back. I have someone else I need to talk to." She said with a somewhat more cheerful tone despite how worried she looked. "Whatcha lookin' for anyway?"

Spinel couldn't see what he was searching for but she could hear him messing with something. Before he stood upright, right hand still hidden he pointed behind her with his other hand.

"Oh don't forget that before you leave." He said, pointing at the balled up letter placed on the floor.

Spinel thought it was weird he'd feel the need to point out something so obvious when the object was the main reason for this session. Just as she was about to turn around to inform him how unnecessary it was to tell her she felt a soft projectile pelt her in the face. A bit stunned, she saw another paper ball roll along after it bounced off of her.

"What the fuck Universe? The hell was that for?" Spinel asked, surprised and a bit confused.

"For earlier. I can mess with you just as easily as you can mess with me." He said, looking proud of himself.

"Oooh yeah, totally got me there." She said in a sarcastic tone. "You're not even close to my level of tomfoolery but nice try."

After thier regular post-session hug, Spinel was a bit hesitant to leave as she nearly grabbed the doorknob. Seeing her hesitation, Steven put his hand on her shoulder as a reassuring gesture.

"Don't worry. You got this. No matter what happens you still did the best you could."

Feeling a bit more at ease, Spinel turned the knob. She walked out of the office building with more confidence than she thought she'd have. As she drove down the street, the pit in her stomach started to feel heavier as she counted down how many more street signs she had left to pass. Opting for street parking instead, she took her time to find an empty space. Taking every opportunity to prevent her from getting home sooner. But she could not delay for long. She soon found herself in front of her apartment door, dreading going in.

She contemplated just waiting in her car until she knew Peep would be asleep. She was so sure she could do this back when she was in the office but now that she was here, just moments away from what could be one of the worst day of her life, her legs felt as heavy as lead. She couldn't force herself to move forward. Her entire focus was on just trying to get her hand to make contact with the doorknob. Just as she was about to move her arm, she heard something coming from the other side of the door.

With her feet still unable to move, she did her best to lean closer to the door to hear a bit better. Through the cheap wooden door, she could hear the muffled sobs of what she assumed came from her girlfriend. Not caring about her own problems anymore she just wanted to comfort her girlfriend and know why she's upset. No longer feeling held back anymore, she rushed through the door.

Startled by the sudden intrusion, Peep flinched before straightening herself up as she sat on the couch.

"Oh, Spinel. I-i wasn't expecting you home so soon. You've been out so late this week that I figured you'd be home much later. What, uh what are you doing here?" She asked as she wiped her palm over her eye and sniffling a bit.

"Why were you cryin'? Is somethin' wrong?" Spinel asked instead of answering, stepping closer until she was standing in front of the couch.

Peep continued to try to casually wipe away her remaining tears as she attempted to gain her composure.

"It's nothing really. I didn't want you to know about it until I got the good news but I tried to get into this other school but," she let put a deep sigh as if she had been holding in her breath for ages. "But it looks like it's not going to happen. I should have gotten the acceptance letter by now if that were the case."

Spinel sat down next to Peep, fidgeting with the crumpled paper in one of her pockets. She wanted to just comfort her girlfriend. To just go along with it since it seemed like the easier path. What kind of supportive partner would she be if she just told her more bad news when she was already feeling down?  
She kept telling herself that until she heard Peep speak up again.

With her hand resting on her bad eye she looked dejectedly towards the floor. "Should have known this eye of mine would hold me back. I try not feel so bad about it, I know you can worry as much as I do, but I kept telling myself that passion and dedication towards your dream could be enough." She said as she felt tears start to well up again.

With an immense feeling of guilt, Spinel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She still didn't want to tell her the truth. Her girlfriend would definitely hate her guts now for putting her through all this but she couldn't stand hearing her talk about how self conscious she is. She knew how that felt and knew that one would have to be feeling pretty down to admit it out loud. She weighed her options. Knowing that she'd be making a difficult decision, one that could change everything. She put her hand over her girlfriend's, taking in a deep breath before speaking and clearing her throat to get her girlfriend's attention. 

"About that..."


	38. Baggage

Spinel cleared her throat to get Peep's attention.

"About that... I don't think..," Spinel struggled to find the appropriate words.

"You don't have to try to think of something to say to cheer me up. Honestly, just having you here is starting to help me perk up." Peep reassured as she leaned against the other's chest. "Today was terrible but you're still here with me, so I'll be fine. Don't worry."

The pit in Spinel's stomach felt heavier by the second. She couldn't form the words she needed for her confession. She knew that no matter what she would say, no explanation would be a sufficient excuse for her act of betrayal.

As Peep lied against the pigtailed girl she could hear the loud pounding in chest. She considered it odd that Spinel would be that anxious about all this. She felt a tinge of guilt for putting so much of her problems on her and causing her to worry.

While taking in a deep breath, hand trembling a bit, Spinel reached into her pocket. After retrieving the letter, she silently presented it in front of her girlfriend. Peep sat up a bit, giving a puzzled look. She smiled towards Spinel, who was looking away in the opposite direction.

"Is this some sort of weird gift? I bet it's a page from one of those coloring books I got you, huh? I hope you didn't draw dicks all over this one too." Joked Peep as she took the offering, giggling a bit to herself.

Peep thought it was odd that Spinel was just sitting there so quietly. She didn't think she was capable of such a thing. She hardly moved except for the faint tapping of her foot. Peep curiously unfurled the paper. She looked over at her girlfriend before checking out the paper, expecting Spinel to laugh at her reaction to the assumed drawing. Not seeing her have any change in expression at all, she looked back at the piece of paper.

She appeared confused as she kept rereading the letter repeatedly. She looked back at Spinel again, practically begging for an explanation.

"I, I don't understand. Is this another one of your jokes?" Peep asked as she put her hand on Spinel's arm, the other clutching the letter.

Spinel shrugged her off while continuing to look away. Not willing to play along, Peep got up so that Spinel would have to face her. Now it was Spinel who has tears in her eyes. Eyes that were trying thier best not to face the brunette.

"What's the meaning of this? Did you... did you take my letter?" Peep questioned, her voice a bit frantic, "How long have you had it? How did you even know about it?"

Peep continued to ask questions that Spinel did not answer. Trying to reach some resolution, to get a bit of clarification, Peep crouched in front of Spinel's knees. Standing over her was too confrontational and intimidating. Peep knew she'd never get through to her if she was too aggressive. She reached out to put her hand over her girlfriend's trembling fist.

"Just talk to me, please. Why did you have this?" She asked calmly.

She heard Spinel mumble something. Peep leaned in to hear a bit better after asking her to repeat herself.

"I dunno..."

Peep was starting to get frustrated from Spinel's lack of cooperation.

_She can never take anything seriously!_

"Don't know what? Why you took it? You're the only one who does know." Peep felt her tone slip into a more agitated one as she was the only one who continued to talk.

Spinel looked down at her girlfriend's hand covering her own. Hearing how upset Peep was made her feel even worse and conflicted. She wanted to yell back like she always did when she felt she was being reprimanded but she knew she wouldn't be justified in doing so this time, not that she ever really was. She knew she caused all of this because of an impulsive and brash decision.

"I was gonna give it back... I think. I mean, I totally would I, I just, I was thrown off guard by it. You've been actin' all weird lately an-"

On instinct, Peep bolted up catching Spinel off guard.

"_I've_ been acting weird? You're the one who has been avoiding me for days. At first I thought it was because of what happened last Friday but I'm just now understanding that it's because of this!" She emphasized the last word by pointing at the letter still clutched in her hand.

Wanting to feel a little less vulnerable, Spinel stood up in front of her girlfriend. She recoiled a bit after seeing the distress in the eye looking down at her.

"Well maybe if you had told me before that like ya did to all your friends then I woulda acted a lil different. What's the big secret for, huh? Why ya gotta hide somethin' like this from me?" Spinel asked in an accusatory manner.

"It wasn't exactly a big secret, trust me. I just didn't want to tell you in case it didn't happen. I know how you can fly off the handle when something different happens to change everything so I thought it'd be considerate to not say anything until it was certain."

"Oh wow. Soooo considerate. Thanks a bunch. Didn't wanna set off the wild card in case she did something crazy." She retorted sarcastically, "Betcha that ya didn't even think if I'd wanna go, huh? What if I like being here and didn't wanna move? What then?"

It finally clicked for Peep on why her letter was stolen. Why Spinel was so upset and willing to go to such lengths to keep her here.

_She tried to keep me here. She wanted to stop me from going away._

She thought carefully about what to say next until Spinel shoved her shoulder a bit, impatient to get her answer. Feeling irritated from not being allowed to think properly, she  
was at her limit. She carefully folded up her letter to put into her pocket, before turning around as if she wasn't in the middle of an argument.

After walking passed the bedroom doorway, she grabbed a nearby bag from the closet to fill it with spare clothes and other essentials. Spinel followed closely behind, losing her grip as she saw Peep stuff more clothes into the bag. She grabbed a shirt out of Peep's hand, the latter seeming unfazed by it as she grabbed a different shirt.

"Whaddya think you're doin'? We were talkin' here. Ya can't just walk off." Spinel prodded her for an response.

"Yes. I can." Peep coldly responded as she zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

Seeing that her trajectory was towards the front door, Spinel leapt in front of the door knob, blocking the exit. Peep was momentarily stunned by the interception. She hesitated as she looked at the handle on the door.

"Please. Just let me through." She said, standing her ground to sound stern although she faltered by getting choked up a bit at the end.

Spinel remained still in front of the door. She didn't know what to do except run on instinct. She teared up from her growing frustration. Agitation that continued to grow as she felt less and less in control of the situation. She wasn't sure how she was going to fix her mistake when she felt she had so little time to do so. She thought of stalling for time, until she could think of the right things to say.

"Where are ya even gonna go, huh?" She asked.

Peep gripped the strap of her bag tightly as a way to keep her composure, to assist her from breaking down at the moment.

"Yelp's." She briefly answered before taking hold of the doorknob.

Spinel felt the panic start to overcome her. Her whole world was crumbling around her and all she could do was stand there.

"Wait, ya can't leave yet. We, uh we can sort this out, right? Sure we can. You and me, we can get through anything, no problem." She started to say whatever came to her mind, anything to cause a delay.

Almost as if she operating on autopilot, Peep seemed to ignore anything Spinel said to her as she turned the knob. Spinel considered forcing the door shut but she came to the conclusion that it wouldn't do any good anymore. If her girlfriend wasn't willing to listen now then keeping her captive wouldn't make the situation better.

She stepped aside to get out of the door's path. Peep marched on through indignantly, still keeping a tight hold on her backpack. After letting her pass, Spinel wanted to tell her one last thing as she felt this might be the last time they ever speak again.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. This, none of this was my plan. I love you. Ya know that, right?" She managed to get out as she was fighting back tears.

Peep stopped in her tracks. She shoulders relaxing into a slight slouch as she hesitated. With a quick recovery, she stood up straight again and readjusted her bag. Turning her head slightly to the right, she looked back with a eye that displayed so many conflicting emotions at once.

"I know you do." She remarked back as she continued walking down the stairs.

Spinel stayed in the doorway, even after she saw the last of Peep leave her sight minutes ago. Her body felt numb. She stood still waiting a few minutes longer until she forced her legs to carry her to thier bed.

" '_Our_' bed. Probably just mine now. Queen sized aaaalllll to myself for the queen of the assholes. Queen of fuckin' things up with the first person who thought I was worth a damn." She cursed herself out loud before lying back on the bed.

Her body was tired despite her brain being wired. She felt exhausted but not enough to fall sleep. Lying there was all she could muster to do. Even after a few hours she felt little desire to do anything else. She'd periodically look at her phone, hoping she'd see a new message. The only one she got was one from Yelp to tell her she was sorry for how things turned out. Spinel assumed that her girlfriend, or whatever her title may be now, must have explained what happened.

She didn't bother to text back. She rolled off the bed, grabbing a pillow and blanket as she did so. After throwing them onto the living room couch she nestled into her new sleeping arrangement. The bed just didn't feel the same to her at the moment. It made it more difficult to sleep with so much more space.

Sleeping would help pass the time. She was convinced that a day to cool off would help the situation. Give everyone time to take it all in and come back, ready for a discussion. Thinking positively is what Peep would do so Spinel prayed that that was her plan. She kept that thought running through her head as she drifted to sleep hoping that her prediction would be right when she woke up.


	39. Yelp's Apartment

Spinel woke up at odd times throughout the night. The rough surface of the couch would have been enough to stop her from sleeping properly but she'd jolt awake every time she heard any noise. She kept expecting on Peep to walk back through the front door and playfully chastised her for sleeping on the couch again, like she had done before when Spinel would have extra long gaming sessions. The thought of everything being like how it was last week brought a smile to her face. It made her think that that all of it was just a bad dream. She, of course, knew that it wasn't but pretending for a moment was better than nothing for her.

After abruptly waking up for the twelfth time she decided to forego sleeping. She didn't see a point if it wasn't going to work out right. It was nearly daybreak around the time she woke up. Her phone was placed within arms reach on the floor, seeing as how she had nothing else to do she thought she'd call her friend, Yelp, to get some more insight on the situation. A few dial tones later, Yelp groggily answered with a tone that was more snarky that usual.

"Sorry. Didn't know you'd be sleeping still." Spinel apologized.

There was a pause and a shuffling noise before she heard a response.

"It's, like, six in the morning. What could you possibly want?" She barked back. Spinel knew how she hated to have her sleep interrupted.

"I wanna talk about what happened. Is she okay?" Spinel's voice conveyed more concern than she was leading on. She didn't want to appear overly worried so she wouldn't come off as too pathetic.

There was another pause, this one was longer than the first one.

"Just... just give her some space. I don't know what she might be thinking but just let things happen. She didn't tell me much, just the gist of it , but it'll all work out." Yelp sounded less and less sure as she spoke but that could have just been because she was still half asleep.

Spinel ended the conversation after saying goodbye. She wanted to believe what she had just been told but she couldn't let things just happen. To just wait for something to happen instead of making a proactive confrontation. It was too early for a discussion at the moment so she waited until noon before she got ready and headed out.

Opting to take a walk instead of driving, she used the extra time to think of what to say. She had multiple conversations with herself in various scenarios so that she knew how to respond depending on how the conversation would go. She rehearsed the whole way there but once she found herself in front of Yelp's door she hesitated again, just like she did the other day. She was counting on the other two not being home so that she could talk to Peep one-on-one.

She took a moment to collect herself and breathed outward slowly until she felt ready. With a trembling fist, she knocked on the door. She heard multiple muffled voices on the other side, meaning she'd have an audience. The thought made her more nervous. She ran a few scenarios in which she considered them being there as well but she could still never be prepared for it. What if they sided with Peep and gang up on her was a thought that plague her mind.

It felt like hours had passed since she knocked and then even more hours until the door finally opened. It was cracked just a bit, enough that Spinel could see Yelp's pointy nose slip through as she asked what Spinel was doing at her apartment.

"C'mon. Whaddya think? I came here to talk. Can ya let me in?" She asked in a pleading manner.

Yelp looked back on her side of the door, Spinel tried to see what she was looking at but with the door cracked open only a bit and the blonde being much taller, she couldn't see past her. When Yelp turned back to face her she looked conflicted and apologetic.

"Look, you're my friend too but she came her to get away so I'm not going to do anything to make her feel trapped. Please, just wait until she's ready to talk. I'll keep in touch, okay?" Yelp didn't even wait for a response before she closed the door.

Spinel felt so powerless and disheartened. She caused all of this but there was nothing she could do it fix it. With her back against the wall by the door, she slid down to the floor. Folding her arms as she placed the on her knees so she could rest her forehead on her arms. She hated the thought of her crying in a public hallway but atleast with her face hidden she could give off the illusion that she was just tired.

Even once the tears stopped flowing she continued to sit by the door, waiting a while until she heard the tumblers in the doorknob click. She looked up, hoping she'd get to have her chance to talk but when she saw who it was her shoulders drooped down.

Yelp crossed her legs as she sat down next to her makeup-smeared friend. The two sat together in awkward silence until Spinel broke it.

"What did ya come out here for?" She asked as she rolled down the sleeve of her overshirt to wipe it across her face.

Yelp unintentionally sneered at the act before pulling out a small packet of tissues from her pocket and handing them over.

"What's with this? Ya just carry around baby tissues at all times or somethin'?" She asked as she took the package. She had trouble opening it so she started to use her teeth to tear through the plastic.

"I normally use them to help fix my makeup throughout the day but you two are starting to seriously deplete my reserves." Yelp answered with less snark than usual.

"She, she wasn't _that_ bad was she?" Spinel asked, feeling immense guilt.

Yelp realized what she just implied and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, uh no, I mean, yeah but don't worry about it. This'll all blow over soon and you guys will be back to how you were." She said through an unconvincing smile.

Spinel sat silently again as she held her head down. Yelp scooted closer to put her arm around her friend's shoulder as a sort of sideways hug.  
Despite the awkward embrace, Spinel still appreciated the attempt at comfort.

"I'm sorry for telling you about her application. I honestly thought you already knew. She's still going to leave but that's not for a few months. She'll come around by then. She has to anyway. With us leaving too, someone needs to keep any eye on you." Yelp teased to help ease the tension, which worked at first until Spinel proceeded everything she said.

Spinel sat up a bit. "You're actually leavin' too? Guess everyone's movin' on while I'm stuck here." She mumbled.

"Hey you have your stocky friend still. You know, the one I met the other day." Yelp informed.

"Ya mean the one ya almost murdered in a rage? Amethyst is a great friend and all but I can't deal with the three of ya just not bein' in my lives anymore." She said as leaned her head back on the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh come on. We'll still be able to talk and we'll visit every now and then. The both of you. Don't talk like she's out of your life already." Yelp's tone sounded more sure when she spoke this time.

The two talked for a while longer until Spinel felt like she wasted enough of her friend's time. They both stood up and as Yelp was about to go back into her apartment she felt Spinel coil her arms around her torso and pull Yelp in for a hug.

"Thank you for being a friend. I really needed this. I'm gonna miss ya when you guys leave. Ol' Peep and I will be sure to visit you too."

Spinel held on a bit longer than she expected. She enjoyed the contact, knowing that she was about to go home to an empty apartment. Yelp reciprocated the hug and waited until Spinel chose to let go.

"I can't believe we wasted so much time fighting with each other. You're not such a bad friend either, Spinel. I never really said it but, I'm sorry for all the grief my bitchiness might have caused you." Apologized Yelp as she looked a bit embarrassed doing so.

"C'mon Yelp! How many times have I told ya that ya aren't my type?" Spinel asked in a over exaggerated tone, causing Yelp to roll her eyes as she smiled.

"You really are a master at ruining any moment, aren't you?" She said in her normal snarky way bit with a bit of playfulness to it.

"That's how I got into the mess, right?" Retorted Spinel, as she gave a slightly pained smile which quickly fell. "I think I should go now though. See if she's okay, would ya? Tell her I'll be waitin' for her no matter how long she needs."

"Will do. I'll let you know if anything changes, Spinel. Take care."

Yelp went back into her apartment while Spinel lingered for a moment, staring at the door. She figured that she she loitered around enough so she made the journey back home. It wasn't until she was near the exit door that she saw the downpour outside. Without a coat, she was soaked within minutes. To help pass the time, she went over how her future conversation with Peep would go. Each time she fumbled in the imaginary conversation, she'd try to go over it again until she thought of the perfect thing to say every time. The next conversation with Peep could be her only shot to made it right again so she couldn't afford to misspeak or say something stupid.

The increasingly uncomfortable feeling of wet socks broke her concentration. She did realize until moments later that she had been walking through a couple of rain puddles. She deliberately stomped into the next one, giggling to herself while doing so. It made her think of the time when her and Peep were out on a walk together after a storm had passed. She would intentionally step into a puddle, causing the splash to douse her girlfriend, who then returned the favor. Spinel kept reliving that memory the entire way home, splashing into every deep puddle she saw.

Once she walked through the doorway she continued to practice her mock-talk again until it started to become overwhelming with all the different variations she kept thinking of. To take her mind off of it she settled down on blanket pile that she left and booted up her game console. Mindless entertainment would be a good distraction for now, she figured as she started to unwind.

She played for several hours, the rising sun peered through the cracks in the curtains. Her eyelids started feeling heavy and her dry eyes burn from starring at the screen. After fighting off sleep for a few more minutes, she wrapped the blanket around her. The lumps on the couch were hell on her back. She couldn't stand another night sleeping on it but she didn't feel comfortable with the bed either. She pondered for a bit until she pulled in some chairs from the kitchen. She draped the duvet over the backs of the circled chairs. She took the spare pillows and comforter and threw them under the duvet.

She settled into her plush nest as she cocooned herself in her blanket. The more confined space made her feel a bit more comfortable along with the softer surface to rest on. She hardly had time to think about what she'll do next before she dozed off.

Her sleep was interrupted a many hours later as her alarm was blaring near her ear. It was already the next afternoon but she felt like she only slept for a couple hours. Her tired body felt completely drained of all energy. She knew she couldn't handle a rigorous day of work. Even if she felt well rested she was worried that Peep might come home while she was gone and she'd miss her only chance to talk to her. After considering her options, she chose to call in sick.

"Eh it's just one day. Peep will be back soon so I'll be ready to go back tomorrow after I sort all of this out." She spoke out loud to herself to fill the silence.

She resumed her game since she didn't have much else to do. She'd occasionally take breaks to practice speaking again. She felt like Peep would walk through that door at any moment so she waited patiently in the living room so she could start explaining immediately when she came home. Spinel waited with growing confidence, glancing at the door every once in a while. She knew she could sort this all out when she got the chance. The wait was going to feel like an eternity.


End file.
